Solitude
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: /AU/ A veces, aunque no quieras, vives toda tu vida paralelamente a la de otra persona sin siquiera conocerla, amándola inconscientemente, buscándola desesperadamente. //Ichigo & Rukia//
1. 27 de abril de 1926

Hola a todos. Les cuento que estuve masticando esta historia desde hacía algún tiempo, y al fin, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí publicarla.

En realidad, no espero mucho de ella, ya que no es del todo "bleachesca" porque es AU, pero, de todas formas, me interesaría conocer su opinión, aunque esta sea: 'borrá esa porquería, porque no sirve'

Supongo que no serán tan drásticos, teniendo en cuenta que el primer capítulo no dice casi nada del argumento principal.

Aclaración: Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, sólo uso lo que me queda de imaginación y tiempo libre para escribir fics que me liberen emocionalmente y para que los lectores disfruten.

Gracias a todos, los dejo con la historia.

* * *

_Solitude (1)_

_**Paris, 27 de abril de 1926**_

Robles frondosos, llenos de verde, agrupados a la derecha en una especie de bosque mítico que no concuerda con el resto del paisaje. Unos niños, cuatro para ser más exactos, dos niñas y dos niños, jugando en el parque, muy felices, _aparentemente_. Dos hombres sentados a una mesa de jardín, tomando café _amargo_. Una imponente casa de techos negros y paredes cubiertas de alguna especie de enredadera siempre verde con una flor azul cada tanto. Una sola ventana abierta.

Todo enmarcado en un atardecer rojizo, con un sol escondiéndose detrás de una colina baja, verde y sembrada, y a lo lejos, un río sereno y apacible.

Un cuadro.

Una simple pintura sobre un trozo de tela algo grande para su gusto.

Un miserable pedazo de tela pintado como quien pinta una pared vieja. Pero a su padre le había gustado tanto, que prácticamente lo arrastró para que lo presentara en aquella ridícula muestra de arte en esa ciudad que tanto lo atormentaba.

Paris, la monstruosa y gigantesca Paris. Siempre le trajo malos recuerdos esa ciudad. Tal vez porque _todas_ sus vacaciones infantiles fueron allí, o porque en los cuentos que su madre le contaba antes de dormir, las cigüeñas venían de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué de Paris y no de Londres? ¿O de Roma, tal vez? No, de Paris.

Suspiró agotado y cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, subiéndose ligeramente el pantalón en el trayecto, para que no se marcara la rodilla. Odiaba que se le marcara la rodilla. Detestaba tener que planchar _otra vez_ el pantalón por eso.

Miró por sobre la cabeza de la mujer entrada en años que se había sentado en la butaca de enfrente. Allí, junto al pequeño e improvisado escenario que los anfitriones habían mandado a armar, estaba la Señora (si, con mayúscula). Detestaba a aquellas personas que se la daban de gran conocedoras de ciertos temas y luego, cuando les hacías una pregunta específica, rehuían a responderla, porque en realidad, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando. Y él pensaba, no porque la conociera ni nada (si apenas dos palabras habían cruzado), que la Señora era una de esas personas.

Refunfuñó algo totalmente inentendible, incluso para él mismo, y miró hacia otro lado. Casualmente, en ese _otro lado_, estaba parado, contemplando _su_ pintura, el Dr. Ryuuken Ishida. Puso sus ojos en blanco. Otro más que miraba sin saber absolutamente nada sobre pintura. Se paró y se acercó al tan conocido doctor.

- Buenas tardes, doctor – le dijo en un tono irónico.

- Buenas tardes – saludó apáticamente Ryuuken, mirando de reojo a quien lo saludaba. Se notó su sorpresa cuando descubrió al dueño del saludo.

- ¿Vino su hijo con usted? – le preguntó el pintor a Ryuuken, que aún seguía mirándolo algo sorprendido. Pero, ¿por qué estaba sorprendido? ¿No era que venía a ver _su_ pintura?

- Me temo que no… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ichigo? – por fin preguntó. Entonces no había ido a ver _su_ pintura.

- ¿No le comentó mi padre acerca de esta exposición? – el malhumor se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente y eso lo ponía aún de más malhumor.

- No, en verdad vengo a ver al Dr. Urahara, hoy teníamos una reunión aquí en su casa, pero por lo visto – dio una mirada fugaz a su alrededor – me temo que tendrá que suspenderse

- Oh, ya veo – hizo una pausa, intentado ocultar su malestar – yo estoy aquí porque mi padre insistió en que expusiera un cuadro que tenía hecho hace unos meses

- ¿Ese de Mitry Mory? – preguntó Ishida, al parecer, sabiendo a qué pintura se refería Ichigo. Además, supuestamente, era la que estaba mirando antes.

- Si, este mismo, en efecto – dijo Ichigo, señalando el cuadro con un gesto.

Por suerte, entró por la puerta, haciendo bastante escándalo, como es su costumbre, el muy reconocido y por demás famoso, al menos entre sus familiares, Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. Flamante padre del malhumorado, y aficionado, pintor.

- ¡Hijo mío! ¡Felicidades! ¡Este es tu mejor momento en la vida! ¡Debes de estar desbordante de alegría! – gritó frente a los presentes, que por suerte eran unos pocos.

- No lo creo – susurró, intentando buscar con la vista un rincón oscuro en el cual esconderse. Pero, lamentablemente, no lo encontró.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – gritó Isshin al llegar junto a los dos hombres - ¡Ryuuken! ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá? ¿Te enteraste de la exposición?

- Buenas tardes, Kurosaki – reprochó el saludo Ishida – en realidad estoy de casualidad por aquí.

Los dos doctores siguieron conversando, pero Ichigo ya no los escuchaba. Había quedado perdido, _otra vez_, en su propia pintura. En realidad, nunca se la había mostrado a nadie porque temía que todos se rieran de él o algo así. Miraba atentamente el bosque descolocado de robles frondosos, como si algo en ellos estuviera diferente de cuando los pintó. En realidad, los robles no eran los que estaban diferentes, sino él, toda su vida en conjunto era diferente desde aquel momento.

Veintiséis años de vida no eran suficientes para juzgar nada, ni siquiera su propia vida, porque, como decía su padre a veces, 'nadie vive lo suficiente como para saberlo todo y poder criticar u opinar sobre la vida de nadie', ni siquiera sobre la suya propia. Y él, entraba dentro de ese grupo de '_nadies'_.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, esos que había dado cuando detectó la presencia del honorable Dr. Ishida y se sentó en la misma butaca, detrás de la señora mayor, que ahora notaba que tenía el pelo tan rubio que parecía canoso. Miró su peinado recogido y su sombrerito ridículo ladeado, perfectamente enganchado con pinzas. ¿Para qué las mujeres se empeñaban en ponerse cosas tan ridículas en la cabeza?

En realidad, ellas se veían mejor sin nada, sencillas y con el cabello suelto. Igualmente, no le importaba. No le _interesaba_ conocer a ninguna mujer y menos fijarse en qué ridiculez tenía en el pelo.

Otra vez miró por sobre la cabeza de la anciana y vio nuevamente a la Señora riendo. ¿Por qué todos le decían Señora, si en realidad no lo era? Bien conocida era su historia, nunca llegó a casarse porque el mismo día de la boda, minutos antes, el futuro marido _supuestamente_ se arrepintió, y se marchó sin siquiera decir adiós. A partir de ese momento, a ella le decían la Señora Matsumoto.

La miró bien, detenidamente, escrutiñándola. Tenía buenos atributos. Era alta y con un físico perfecto. De no ser por su carácter tan efusivo y sin vergüenzas, sería incluso, hasta agradable. Cerró sus ojos y cabeceó. No podía estar pensando en esas superficialidades. No ahora que venía la peor parte de su día de exposición.

Se recostó contra el respaldo y apoyó la nuca en el borde, mirando al techo. Un ostentoso techo, lleno de molduras y firuletes que lo sobrecargaban tanto que le daba la sensación de que se le caería encima.

Se detuvo a pensar por un instante ¿Qué hacia la Señora en esa casa? Ahora que se le pasaba por la cabeza, ella no tenía por qué estar allí.

La exposición la había organizado el Dr. Urahara, un científico renombrado en la última década. Él estaba casado con madame Yoruichi, miembro de uno de la familia Shihouin, unos de los nobles más prestigiosos de los alrededores. Como los organizadores eran ellos, la exposición se hacía en el salón principal de su asquerosamente grande mansión en el centro de París. Recordar el tamaño de la casa en la que estaba en ese momento le revolvió el estómago.

Se sentó y miró de reojo su pintura, que ahora era observada por dos mujeres jóvenes. Una alta y flaca, de tez blanca y cabello negro, recogido en un pequeño rodete adornado con un extraño firulete, de esos que detesta. Llevaba un trajecito morado de pollera recta y saquito. La otra, a su lado, más baja, también de cabello negro, pero más largo, y recogido en un rodete atado con una red. Tez blanca. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro.

No se acercó. No porque fuera pudoroso y menos tímido, sino porque despertaba en él curiosidad saber qué miraban con tanto detenimiento. Señalaban el bosque. Ése bosque que con sólo mirarlo unos segundos lo atrapaba. Despejó su mente de los pensamientos sobre los robles y volvió a mirar a las chicas, que ahora cuchicheaban, mirando hacia la puerta. Afinó su oído y pudo escuchar levemente su conversación.

- ¿Crees que el señor Kuchiki vendrá?

- ¡Ay Nanao!, a veces pienso que eres más inocente que yo… - dijo la más baja a la más alta.

- Shh… - Nanao hizo un gesto con su dedo índice – no hables tan fuerte, Momo, podrían decirnos algo

- ¿Qué podrían decirnos?

- Que se yo… pero de todas formas, habla más despacio

La Señora se acercó por detrás a Nanao y Momo, sorprendiéndolas. Las dos ahogaron un grito en sus manos y luego la miraron con algo de furia al notar que había sido ella. La Señora Matsumoto sonrió.

- Chicas, ¿cómo están? ¿Qué tanto están hablando? – preguntó Matsumoto con una gran sonrisa.

- Estábamos conversando sobre lo bien organizada que está la exposición – mintió Nanao.

- Si, cómo no – dijo irónicamente la Señora – entonces tendré que ver a un médico, porque creí escuchar de tu boca que mencionabas al bombón número uno – Nanao se sonrojó un poco.

- Ay, Rangiku, no cambiarás nunca – se acercó a ellas una mujer alta y morena, de cabellos morados. Traía puesto un sensual vestido violeta.

- Buenas tardes mi queridísima Yoruichi – la saludó Rangiku.

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? – saludó Yoruichi – soy Yoruichi Urahara, anfitriona de esta exposición.

- Mucho gusto, soy Momo Hinamori – dijo la más baja.

- Y yo soy Nanao Ise – dijo la más alta.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué estaban viendo tan interesante hoy cuando las sorprendí? – preguntó Rangiku, mirando de reojo el cuadro.

Ichigo afinó más el oído, interesado en la respuesta de alguna de las dos chicas que miraban su cuadro. En realidad, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el resto de la conversación.

- No lo sé… esta pintura no es como las otras que están expuestas… es algo extraña - _¿extraña?_

- Mira bien, ese bosque… sólo mirarlo me da nostalgia…

- ¿Tristeza? – preguntó Rangiku.

- Puede ser…

Ichigo desvió la mirada, _otra vez_ no se habían dado cuenta del verdadero sentido de la pintura. Suspiró y miró al escenario, donde su padre charlaba con el Dr. Urahara. Seguramente comenzaría el sermón ridículo donde algunos críticos, que ya había visto entrar hacía rato, dirían cosas sin sentido sobre las pinturas que allí se exponían. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de escuchar nada de eso. Miró hacia la puerta y vio que su salvación estaba llegando. Se paró y se acercó al chico de gafas que entraba.

- Por fin llegas, vámonos – le dijo bajito.

- Pero… ni siquiera he visto el cuadro – le recriminó el de gafas, acomodándoselas con el dedo del medio de su mano derecha.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de verlo, vamos – lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera.

Mientras bajaban las escalinatas de la entrada, miró de reojo a una chica morocha y de pequeña estatura que las subía del brazo de un pelirrojo. Ella hablaba con el tipo, pero parecía no querer estar allí… sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda… ¿quién era ella?

Se paró en seco en la escalera y su amigo lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Primero me sacas corriendo y ahora te detienes

- ¿Quién… quién es ella? – le dijo aun mirándola subir.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el otro.

- Ella, la que sube del brazo del pelirrojo – aclaró sin salir de su estado de shock.

- No lo sé… no la conozco – el de anteojos siguió caminando.

- ¡Eh! ¡Uryu! ¡Espera! – le gritó mientras caminaba hacia él… ¿Quién era esa chica? Hubiera jurado que la había visto antes… ¿Quién podía ser?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelirrojo y la morocha entraron en la sala de exposición, en la mansión Urahara. Los recibió Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Sr. Abarai, Srta. Kuchiki – hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego volvió a verlos a los ojos – Si lo desean, pueden ver los cuadros. En breve comenzaremos con la conferencia

- Muchas gracias – dijo Renji.

Se acercaron a las butacas e inmediatamente un cuadro llamó la atención de Rukia.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Renji.

- Iré a ver esa pintura – le dijo de forma indiferente. Se levantó y se acercó.

El cuadro la atrapaba de a poco. Los robles descolocados comenzaban a llevarla a algún lugar de su pasado, a algún recuerdo olvidado en su mente… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se acercó más y vio con detenimiento los chicos jugando, el atardecer, la colina, el río…

- Mitry Mory… - susurró. Se detuvo en la ventana abierta de la casa… ¿qué era esa sombra allí? Se acercó más hasta descubrir que apenas asomada a la ventana, había una niña, una niña de pelo negro y ojos sombríos, mirando hacia afuera… Su corazón se comprimió al verla… ¿por qué se sentía de aquella forma con una simple pintura? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Miró el nombre del cuadro… "Solitude" Le pareció un nombre muy adecuado para la pintura… y su autor… "Ichigo Kurosaki"… no lo conocía, no recordaba haber ni siquiera escuchado hablar de alguien con ese apellido… Suspiró y volvió a mirar el bosque… y su mente se metió dentro de sus recuerdos…

* * *

Notas:

_Mitry Mory: Pequeña ciudad, de unos 5 mil habitantes en la época en la que transcurre el fic. Es un pueblo agrícola-ganadero._

_Solitude: 'Soledad' en francés._

* * *


	2. Rastros de vida

Gracias por los revs. De verdad que no pensaba continuar con esta historia sin recibir esos hermosos comentarios de su parte. Estoy muy agradecida con todos por leer.

Ahora les pido que me cuenten qué les pareció esta parte. A partir de ahora comenzaremos a entender el por qué del resúmen de este fic...

_"A veces, aunque no quieras, vives tu vida paralelamente a la de otra persona sin siquiera conocerla..."_

* * *

¿Quién podía ser esa chica? Estaba seguro de haberla visto en algún lado… su forma de caminar, su perfil, los gestos para hablar… Ella llevaba un vestido negro, sencillo (que de lejos se notaba su precio también), y un abrigo sobre él, también negro, con una piel de algún pobre animal rodeándole el cuello. La chica tenía el pelo negro como la noche y la piel extremadamente blanca…

Pero, a pesar de que se notaba que era de una buena familia, había notado en ella sencillez y otro cosa… un sentimiento raro… no podía describirlo exactamente, porque no había podido ver sus ojos… sólo los gestos que hacía con las manos…

Caminaba cada vez más lentamente. Ya estaban a unas pocas cuadras del lugar a dónde siempre iban, desde que Uryu se mudó a París con su padre. Habían hecho amistad con un muchacho de la misma edad que ellos, que tenía un bar en uno de los barrios más pobres de París. En realidad no le importaba demasiado dónde estuvieran los lugares, si eran buenos, y con quién hiciera amistad, si esos amigos eran como Chad. Él era el nieto del jardinero de la mansión de los Ishida, que quedaba a unos pocos kilómetros de Mitry Mory, cerca de París.

Su amistad nació hace años, cuando Ichigo tenía doce. Por razones que en ese momento no entendió, se mudaron de su hermosa casa a orillas del Sena, en Melún(2) a otra en Mitry Mory. La casa nueva, que no era otra que una de las asquerosas mansiones ostentosas de todos los ricachones, era nada más y nada menos que la del prestigioso Dr. Ishida, padre del ahora su mejor amigo, Uryu Ishida. Allí no sólo forjó su nueva vida junto a esa familia, sino que conoció a Chad y a su abuelo, que era una excelente persona, además de un muy buen jardinero.

Miró a Uryu con extrañeza, ya que caminaba rápido, como si estuviera apurado. No era su costumbre andar así por la calle… seguramente estaba molesto porque lo sacó de la exposición sin darle explicaciones. Corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de su amigo y se puso junto a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Uryu algo molesto, continuando con su rápido paso.

- ¿Tanto te molestó que no te dejara ver ese maldito pedazo de tela?

- No es eso – dijo y recalcó más bajo – bien sabes que no es eso – ahora sí, lo miró. A través de los cristales de los anteojos notó el brillo de reproche de los ojos del chico. ¿Qué él debía saber por qué estaba molesto? Definitivamente no lo sabía…

- ¿Y qué es entonces? – Uryu lo miró y tardó unos segundos en responder.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste como un tarado en la escalera mirando a esa chica? – cambió el tema por uno que sabía que entretendría a Ichigo por un rato. No quería recordarle el motivo por el cual iba a ir a la exposición.

- No lo sé… Ella… me resultó conocida… - dudó en la respuesta. Realmente no tenía idea quién era ella y su mente le decía que nunca antes la había visto, pero su corazón le gritaba que sí, que ella era alguien importante para él… pero, ¿quién?

- ¿Conocida? – se acomodó los lentes - ¿Sabes quién era el tipo que la acompañaba? – dijo Uryu como si se tratara de algo lógico.

- ¿Ese pelirrojo con cara de nada?

- Abarai – los ojos de Ichigo se agrandaron – Renji Abarai

- ¿El de los bancos?

- El mismo. Es el heredero de todo eso…

- Bah… como si me importara quién es él… - Ichigo hizo un gesto de desprecio y puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Ella no sé quién es, no la había visto antes por aquí… ¿por qué no regresamos y se lo preguntas? – sabía la respuesta que le daría Ichigo cuando preguntó eso.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y enfrentarme a todos los desquiciados que querían que hablara en la conferencia? Ni hablar – dijo molesto. Moría de la intriga por saber quién era ella, pero ni muerto volvía a la mansión Urahara, y menos sabiendo que su padre estaba ahí. Suficiente con que le hubiera hecho mostrar ese maldito cuadro que solo le traía ese sentimiento extraño en el pecho… Un momento… ese sentimiento… ese sentimiento era el mismo que le provocó ver a aquella chica. Se quedó un momento pensando… Mitry Mory…

Siguieron caminando rápidamente y en silencio. Uryu sonreía a medias pensando en la rabieta que tenía el pelinaranja e Ichigo seguía intentando entender qué era lo que sentía. Ella era… ¿cómo decirlo? Ella era una mujer en la que se había fijado… alguien que había llamado su atención… alguien que después de tanto tiempo había despertado su _interés_…

Llegaron al bar y se sentaron. Ichigo le hizo una seña a Chad, que ya sabía cuáles serían sus órdenes. Un whisky doble y una copa de champaña. Llevó el pedido y se sentó a la mesa con ellos. Él tomaría un tequila en esta oportunidad.

* * *

_**Melun, 17 de junio de 1910**_

Llovía. Llovía intensamente como hacía un año. Un niño de diez años, de cabello naranja, miraba a través del cristal de una ventana que daba hacia el río Sena. Las gotitas pegaban con fuerza contra el vidrio, dejando un rastro triste en él. Ya se había cansado de llorar y sólo pensaba en que ese día sería aún más triste que el anterior 17 de junio.

Su papá estaba horneando algo en la cocina mientras sus hermanas dormían. Era temprano, pero aún así no había podido volver a dormirse. El sol no salía y el cielo ocultaba su brillo, casi empeñado en que recordara lo que sucedió un año atrás.

Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina, a ver a su padre. Lo miró con tristeza, mientas recordaba haber visto esa misma escena con su madre tiempo atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede Ichigo? – le dijo el hombre con un delantal rosado ridículo puesto, junto a un sombrero de cocinero que hacía juego. El niño sonrió por una fracción de segundo. Isshin se acercó y lo alzó. - ¿Vamos a despertar a tus hermanitas? – Ichigo asintió con la cabeza – Hoy será un día muy importante para todos

- Papá, ¿por qué dices eso? Lo único importante es que hace un año que no tenemos a mamá

- No es así, Ichigo – el hombre lo bajó y se agachó frente a él – ella hubiera querido que la recordemos con felicidad en nuestros corazones, no con tristeza y llantos, ¿no lo crees?

- Pero… no puedo sentirme feliz, ella… ella se fue – las lágrimas quisieron aparecer otra vez. Isshin lo abrazó tiernamente y él se aferró a su cuello.

- Dime Ichigo, ¿tú te sientes triste porque mamá no está más? – el nene movió su cabecita afirmando – Pero, ¿nunca pensaste que ella está contigo todo el tiempo? – Ichigo se separó y lo miró confundido. Isshin le tomó la mano y se la puso sobre su pecho – ella está aquí, en tu corazón, Ichigo, nunca lo olvides. Mamá vive con nosotros, todo el tiempo, aunque no la podamos ver

- ¡Papá! – una voz de nena se oyó por la casa.

- Ve, apúrate… dile a Karin que ya les llevo el desayuno a la cama como les prometí – Isshin sonreía feliz. Ichigo secó sus lágrimas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió. Salió corriendo mientras se tocaba el pecho.

_**Paris, 25 de julio de 1910**_

Estaba debajo de la cama. Veía con miedo cómo los pies de dos monjas se movían nerviosamente de un lado al otro y conversaban mientras acomodaban cosas.

- ¿Es cierto que vendrá el Señor Kuchiki?

- Eso dijo la Madre Superiora

- ¿Adoptarán una niña?

- Si, al parecer necesitan una niña para su familia

- Pobres… no pudieron tener más hijos después de que nació el joven Byakuya…

- Es que Dios no quiso darles más hijos, eso es lo que dijo el Padre Bernard

- ¿Dónde está Rukia? – una tercera monja habló.

- No lo sé, no la he visto por aquí en todo el día

- Yo tampoco… ¿la buscaste en la caballeriza? Siempre está por allí es niñita…

- Siempre igual, no cambiará más…

- El otro día la encontré cabalgando por el monte… parecía feliz…

- Pobrecita… ¿crees que alguien quiera adoptarla? Siempre vienen por los más pequeños…

Las monjas se fueron y cerraron la puerta, luego la niña salió de debajo de la cama y se sentó sobre ella, mirando hacia afuera. El sol brillaba en lo alto y los pajaritos cantaban en la ventana. Se acercó y la abrió.

La brisa del nuevo verano le acariciaba los cabellos negros y revueltos, mientras su cara triste y sombría se cubría del calor del sol. Pudo ver claramente cuando un coche negro y brillante estacionaba en la puerta.

Un señor alto y elegante, con galera y traje bajó y dio la vuelta. Le abrió la puerta a una señora de cabello negro recogido en un rodete, con una capelina negra también y un tul que cubría su cara. De la parte trasera bajó un muchacho, de unos veinticinco años más o menos. Cerró la ventana con rapidez y se volvió a meter bajo la cama.

Al rato entró una de las monjas que había estado antes al cuarto, Sor Catalina. Ella era la más compinche de todas, la que conocía sus trucos y nunca la delataba, la que la dejaba salir a la mañana temprano a correr a las ovejas, alimentar a las gallinas y cabalgar libremente por el monte… y que luego nunca lo decía frente a las demás, ni siquiera cuando la Madre Superiora se lo pedía.

- Vamos Rukia, sal ya – le dijo agachándose frente a la cama. Rukia pudo ver la silueta regordeta de la hermana junto a ella, pero no dijo nada. Catalina se sentó en el suelo - ¿Sabes algo? Creo que Dios te ha mandado una familia… ellos quieren ver a niñas mayores a nueve años… y tú eres una de ellas… vamos, sal… seguramente encontrarás tu camino hoy – la joven monja hizo una pausa, Rukia no se movía siquiera – Ellos son ricos y podrás tener muchos caballos, incluso podrás hacer lo que te plazca… ¿te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tocar el piano como Sor Teresa y se lo contamos? Ella dijo que no podía enseñarte porque la Madre Superiora no quería que nadie tocara… pero ellos pueden mandarte a un profesor… - seguía argumentando a favor de los Kuchiki. ¿Podía estar mal que saliera y que la vieran? ¿Y si dejaba que la adoptasen, sería más feliz?

_¿Sería feliz?_

Salió despacio y se abrazó con fuerza a la hermana Catalina. Ella sonrió tristemente.

- Vamos, vístete. Ponte ese vestidito celeste que te trajo la hermana Berenice. Seguro que te queda bien – la separó de ella, pero Rukia no quería mirarla - ¿Qué sucede? Tienes diez años ya… Cuando viniste eras sólo una pequeña niñita sin nada más que pedir que un plato de comida y una cama… y mírate ahora, todo una jovencita esperando porque los Kuchiki la adopten, ¡Rukia! – la zamarreó con cariño - ¡arriba esos ánimos! ¡Ellos te esperan abajo con ansias!

Rukia la miró. Se separó y comenzó a cambiarse. Catalina la ayudó y luego la peinó.

- No me ates el cabello – murmuró despacio.

- Está bien, lo dejaré así – Catalina le sonrió a través del espejo – Mucha suerte.

Bajaron y sus piernas de niña le temblaban. La señora Kuchiki estaba perfectamente sentada en el sillón y sostenía una taza de porcelana china de té mientas hablaba con la Madre Superiora. El Señor Kuchiki, parado junto a ellas, con su correspondiente taza en la mano y, más lejos, sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, pudo ver al muchacho, pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, de la mano de Catalina, suspiró con fuerza y la gordita le apretó más la mano para que se tranquilice.

- Madre, señores, ella es Rukia – dijo con orgullo la hermana.

- Buenas tardes – habló Rukia, dando un paso al frente y haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenas tardes – la voz de la Sra. Kuchiki era suave y tierna. Levantó su mirada y vio los ojos y el rostro sonriente.

- Buenas tardes – la voz del Sr. Kuchiki era grave y segura, y sus ojos grises eran algo inexpresivos, pero lejos de asustarla le daban confianza.

El muchacho que antes estaba junto a la ventana, se acercó y la miró a los ojos. Él sí que le daba miedo. Sus ojos helados y su expresión seria no le agradaron, pero los dos señores eran muy agradables, de sólo verlos.

- Rukia, ellos serán tus padres – dijo la Madre Superiora con voz dura, como siempre.

- Eso es si tú quieres – agregó la Sra. Kuchiki, levantándose y acercándose a ella. Se paró delante de Rukia y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos. Luego sonrió con ternura.

Las facciones de la mujer eran hermosas. Se notaba que tenía unos cincuenta y tantos. Su sonrisa era sincera y su mirada cariñosa. Sus ojos celestes y su cabello negro y ondulado, con algunas canas mezcladas. El vestido era muy fino y bonito, negro con detalles en azul. Por alguna razón esa mujer le transmitía una serenidad que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando en las noches la hermana Catalina le contaba esos cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustaban.

- Yo… - miró al joven de ojos fríos con algo de temor, pero él desvió la mirada instantáneamente. Ese chico no le inspiraba confianza para nada… pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad… como le había dicho Catalina antes, ellos estaban ahí para adoptarla y no podía dejar que se fueran, no podía dejar de intentar ser feliz – Quiero ir con ustedes – agregó segura. Catalina la tomó por el hombro.

- Bienvenida a nuestra familia, Rukia Kuchiki – agregó el Sr. Kuchiki con una sonrisa.

* * *

_(2) Melun: Ciudad de Francia, a 40 km de París. En esa época, aproximadamente 12 mil habitantes. Está atravesada por el río Sena._


	3. El bosque de robles

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por haber llegado hasta el capítulo tres.

Quería comentarles que realmente espero mucho de esta historia, no en comentarios, sino en satisfacción propia. Es mi primer AU y todo un desafío para mí y realmente me está gustando hacerlo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

_NOTA:_ _Los episodios que comienzan con Lugar y Fecha no son Flash Back de los personajes, sino relatos de lo que sucedió ese día. Puede que los personajes no lo recuerden (como cuando te sucede algo y no te acuerdas hasta que algo te lo hace recordar). Los Flash Back, cuando haya, estarán en cursiva. Gracias._

* * *

_El bosque de robles_

- ¿Dices que te fuiste de la exposición? ¿No era que tenías que dar una conferencia? – preguntó Chad, sin sorpresa alguna por la actitud de Ichigo.

- Es que no los soporto, mi padre había entrado gritando algo como "es tu mejor día en la vida" y estaba la Señora, el Dr. Ishida y otros tantos que ni conozco

- ¿La Señora Matsumoto? ¿Y qué hacía allí? – Uryu había encendido un cigarrillo después de acabarse el champaña.

- Eso mismo me pregunté yo, la verdad es que no entiendo qué relación hay entre esa gente y los Urahara… Yoruichi se veía contenta con tanta gente en la casa y Kisuke estaba dando vueltas por ahí… - explicó Ichigo mientras pensaba en la verdadera relación de Matsumoto con los Urahara. ¿Por qué estaba esa mujer ahí? Era cierto que ella se encargaba de la mayoría de las relaciones públicas de las exposiciones de arte poco conocido, pero en esa oportunidad puntual era extraño verla, ya que el único cuadro de un pintor nuevo era el de él.

- Seguramente intervino en la organización – acotó Chad - ¿invitaron a alguien en particular?

- No tengo idea, ni me importa tampoco – Ichigo estaba molesto… pensar que hacía sólo una semana estaba disfrutando de la hermosa vista de la mansión en Mitry Mory y ahora estaba encerrado entre los mármoles y espejos de Paris.

- ¿Viste a alguien más que no tenía por qué estar? – Uryu parecía demasiado interesado en quiénes estaban presentes.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Alguien especial _tenía_ que ir? – Ichigo afinó los ojos al preguntar eso, ¿quién sería? Conocía de sobra que su mejor amigo estaba tras una muchacha, pero no tenía idea de quién era, al menos hasta ese momento.

- No, sólo curiosidad – Uryu se acomodó los anteojos.

- Unas chicas – dijo Ichigo desinteresadamente, sabiendo que esa respuesta alteraría sobremanera a Uryu. Sonrío para sus adentros.

- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? – Uryu se acomodó en la silla y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero. Chad los miraba serio, pero divertido. Las conversaciones de ellos siempre eran en un tono peleador y reprochón, pero en el fondo se querían como si fueran hermanos.

- Una tal Ise y la otra… mmm… ¿Hinamori?

- Si, Ise es una familia bastante prestigiosa y Hinamori otra – acotó Chad – y lo curioso es que no tienen descendientes varones

- ¿Esas dos chicas son las herederas de toda la fortuna de esas familias?

- Buen partido, ¿no? – una voz femenina se escuchó. Luego, la portadora de esa voz, abrazó a Ichigo por la espalda y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del chico.

- Hola, Tat – le dijo Ichigo con su siempre vivo malhumor.

- Hola Ichigo, hola Uryu – saludó con pesar. Se notaba su cansancio a simple vista. Tatsuki traía puesta una pollera y una camisa, bastante gastadas, y encima un delantal blanco algo manchado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? – le preguntó Ichigo, más molesto.

- Me escapé un momento del restaurante, ¿no ves que ni siquiera me saqué el delantal?

- ¿Qué es lo que no tienes esta vez? – preguntó Chad, levantándose y tomando las copas vacías de la mesa.

- Necesito algo de curry, se me ha terminado y el tacaño del chef no quiso mandar al chico nuevo a comprarlo…

- Siempre lo mismo contigo… - murmuró Ichigo.

Tatsuki era una de esas chicas con las que le gustaba compartir su tiempo. La había conocido en Mitry Mory. Ella era la hija de la cocinera de la escuela a la que él asistía con Uryu. No tenía un aspecto muy femenino que digamos, y tal vez, fue eso lo que le llamó más la atención. Solían jugar juntos después de clases, por lo menos hasta que alguno de los dos padres despistados (o desalmados) que tenían los chicos se acordara de ir a retirarlos.

Nunca tuvieron más que una gran amistad, e incluso pudo meterla en su círculo de amigos sin problemas. Luego de la mayoría de edad, ella se mudó a Paris y comenzó a trabajar como mesera o cocinera en algunos lugares bajos.

Todos ellos eran del tipo de personas que odiaban los prejuicios y las distinciones sociales y, tal vez por eso, Uryu seguía pensando en que Ichigo tenía algo raro al haberse fijado en la mujer que acompañaba al tan famoso (y recientemente forrado en dinero), Sr. Abarai.

- ¿Dices que la chica esa estaba con Abarai? – dijo de pronto Chad, cuando volvía con el curry. Tatsuki puso cara de no entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Abarai? – preguntó y se sonrojó apenas. Uryu lo notó y sonrió.

- Si, Renji Abarai – recalcó su nombre con picardía y vio como las mejillas de la chica comenzaban a arder.

- Creo que mejor me voy – dijo Tatsuki, amagando a irse.

- Espera, Tatsuki – la detuvo Chad – dime, ¿ese tal Abarai, está comprometido?

- ¡¿Por qué voy a saber yo eso?! – le gritó, haciendo que unos hombres que estaban en la barra volteen.

- No, por nada – dijo arrepentido Chad. No había hecho correctamente la pregunta. Era obvio que ser directo en esa situación no era lo mejor.

Tatsuki había conocido a Renji en el bar en el que trabaja durante la mañana. Uno más o menos fino, que queda cerca de Champs Elysées. Él iba todas las mañanas a leer el periódico allí y Tatsuki procuraba atenderlo siempre. Chad había mencionado que ella lo conocía y una pizca de picardía nació en los ojos de Ichigo al mismo tiempo que una de esperanzas. Se levantó y la tomó por la muñeca.

- Tú tienes que saber si ese pelirrojo tiene novia – le dijo de mala manera. Ella lo miró enojada.

- Yo no tengo por qué saber nada, así que suéltame – Ichigo la soltó. Era ridícula aquella escena. ¿Por qué ella iba a saber eso si sólo le servía el café a la mañana?

* * *

_**Mitry Mory, 15 de diciembre de 1917**_

Hacía más de cinco años que vivía en esa casa que no era la suya. Se preguntaba cada día al despertar qué demonios estaba haciendo allí y cuando quería salir corriendo, se encontraba frente a frente con el bosque de robles.

Un pequeño grupo de viejos árboles, centenarios tal vez, que interrumpían el paso entre él y su libertad.

Lógico que era simbólico eso de que los robles le impedían ser libre, porque bien podría irse por la puerta o por el fondo. No, pero él quería escabullirse a través de ese maldito bosquecito, que caprichosamente se atravesaba en su camino.

Ese año el invierno se hizo presente antes de tiempo. El frío que se colaba por el ventanal se estaba haciendo casi insoportable, eso sin contar que se había quedado sin leña esa tarde y no había tenido ganas de ir por más.

Uryu estaba con su padre en París y hasta su propio padre había ido con ellos ese día. Tenían que hacer unas averiguaciones sobre un supuesto pase de escuela que a él no le interesaba. No quería cambiarse y menos cuando faltaba tan poco tiempo para terminar. Luego vería que carrera seguiría en esa asquerosa ciudad.

Recordó, al levantarse del sillón, que una vez su madre le dijo que algún día tendría que vivir en París y él estaba encantado con eso, pero desde que ella murió no soportaba siquiera la idea de aquello.

Masaki, la mamá de Ichigo, murió en un accidente de tránsito en París, cuando un tranvía cargado de pasajeros la atropelló frente a sus ojos de niño. Ella pretendía salvarlo a él, pero dio su vida por ello.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese recuerdo que cada tanto aparecía y se levantó. Abrió la ventana y llenó sus pulmones del aire helado que llegaba. Miró otra vez, como tantas otras, los robles desprovistos completamente de hojas. Algunas permanecían en el suelo, secas, y otras bailaban con la ligera brisa que comenzaba a levantarse. Sintió frío, pero no cerró la ventana, sino que salió de la casa, como cautivado por algo dentro del bosque.

En ese momento no pudo definir qué era lo que lo atraía, pero podía jurar que alguien estaba allí, que alguien lo llamaba desesperadamente.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces? – una voz fría se escuchó desde atrás. Giró y lo miró a los ojos. Ya no la atormentaban como tiempo atrás, sino que había aprendido a no temerles y a entenderlos.

Rukia estaba parada frente a la gran puerta que la sacaría de ese encierro ficticio. Sentía náuseas por mantenerse cerca de su habitación todo el día, quería libertad y eso era lo que estaba buscando.

- Quiero dar un paseo – dijo segura de sus palabras mientras se ponía el tapado.

- ¿Sola? ¿Y a estas horas? – insistió Byakuya, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

- Hermano, por favor, son las cinco de la tarde – se excusó.

- Apúrate a regresar, no quiero mandar a nadie a buscarte – Byakuya la miró fijo. Ella simplemente abrió la puerta y se fue.

Caminó sin rumbo por el amplio parque de la casa y, de pronto, recordó a sor Catalina. Recordó cada palabra que le dijo aquella tarde cuando estuvo bajo la cama, intentando ocultarse de lo que estaba por venir. Pensar que ahora mismo quisiera seguir estando bajo su cama en el orfanato…

Llegó a un lugar incierto frente al pequeño bosque de robles. Los miró secamente, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno. La brisa helada atravesaba su tapado, pero así y todo se lo quitó y lo dejó caer al suelo. A veces prefería sentir el frío que sentía cuando vivía en la calle, sola y sin nadie que le dijera qué hacer y cómo.

Desde aquel día que los Kuchiki la adoptaron, no dejaron de decirle qué y cómo debía actuar. Su madre adoptiva era muy buena y paciente con ella. Le explicaba con detalle el por qué de cada una de las acciones que le hacía realizar, le enseñó a tocar el piano y la dejaba cabalgar todas las tardes a escondidas del padre y del hermano, que odiaban que hiciera aquello, ya que lo consideraban anti femenino. Pero a la vez era estricta y no permitía errores de su parte. La regañaba cuando era necesario, y la comprendía cuando lo necesitaba.

El padre era severo y estricto, no permitía ninguna falla en ella. Decía que necesitaba que sea una verdadera princesa. Pero, a la vez, le permitía cosas que a Byakuya no, como pasear por las calles de París cuando se le antojara, comer cosas dulces a cualquier hora (siempre y cuando le convide) y vestirse a su modo, al igual que se dejara el cabello suelto y sin adornos. Rukia odiaba los adornos en el pelo.

Y su hermano, Byakuya. Al principio dudaba de que él sintiera algo realmente. Siempre estaba serio y solo. Metido en sus estudios de abogacía y leyes. Tenía entendido que se había recibido en tiempo récord y que tenía unos cuantos premios por eso y ella, en cierto modo, se sentía celosa de él…

Pero, todo cambió cuando sus padres murieron. La Sra. padecía una enfermedad terminal que, al cabo de un par de años desde que la adoptó, la venció en un grito de dolor. Y el Sr. no la sobrevivió demasiado. Estuvo varios meses deprimido y sin salir, y fue entonces cuando la mandó a vivir allí, a Mitry Mory. Tenía unos maestros que la educaron como una noble y mucha servidumbre, que se encargaban excesivamente de cuidarla.

Byakuya viajaba todos los meses y se quedaba unos días con ella para luego regresar a sus cosas en París. Podía notar como odiaba estar en esa casa en medio de la nada y cómo él amaba el desorden de la ciudad.

Sabía, por los sirvientes, que Byakuya vivió allí cuando se casó. Tenía diecinueve años y la chica dieciséis, eran muy jóvenes, pero igual se empeñaron en casarse. Cinco años más tarde la chica murió de tuberculosis. A partir de ese momento, él no soportaba estar en Mitry Mory. Y ahora sólo lo hacía por ella, o al menos eso era lo que decían los caseros.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Podía sentir cada vello de su piel erizarse por el frío y eso la hizo sonreír. Amaba esas sensaciones que le recordaban que aún estaba viva en esa cárcel de normas y buenos comportamientos. Se quitó los zapatos para sentir el roce con la hierba seca. Abrió sus brazos para que la brisa recorra su cuerpo libremente y fue allí cuando sintió aquella sensación extraña… alguien… alguien la llamaba… el bosque la llamaba…

* * *

Los robles parecían hablarle. Los miraba con intriga y desesperación. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Pisó una rama que sonó provocando una especie de eco. Miró al cielo y vio como nubes lo comenzaron a cubrir. Ya estaba anocheciendo y el frío se intensificaba.

Siguió caminando por entre la maleza y a lo lejos pudo divisar algo, una sombra blanca, un espejismo tal vez… Se sentó en un tronco caído a esperar algo incierto… ¿qué esperaba? ¿Acaso alguien podía estar en aquel solitario bosque? Era imposible pensarlo.

Cerró sus ojos y buscó en su interior. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí realmente? ¿Estaba bien ir contra su voluntad de volver a Melun? Desde siempre quiso quedarse allí, en la casa donde nació y creció, pero la insistencia de su padre en que no era bueno permanecer en ese lugar, lo llevó a aceptar mudarse a Mitry Mory. Pero aún dudaba si aquella elección fue correcta, y estaba pensando seriamente en regresar cuando terminara la escuela.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, ya era de noche. Se paró y miró hacia dónde había visto su espejismo. Y allí había alguien, de eso estaba seguro. Se acercó y se paró detrás de un árbol.

Allí estaba ella.

* * *

Había caminado por algunos minutos dentro del bosque sin hojas. Sus pies curtidos por haber caminado tantos años descalza sentían con detalle cada rama, cada hoja seca que pisaba. Su fino vestido blanco era mecido por la brisa y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Sin saber por qué ni cómo llegó a un claro y quedó parada, con la vista fija en una dirección. Allí había alguien, estaba segura. Miró con detenimiento y algo naranja cautivó su atención. ¿Podía alguien tener el cabello de tal color?

Recordó a Renji. Y a su cabello. Si él tenía el pelo tan rojo, perfectamente alguien podía tenerlo naranja. Volvió a mirar y el dueño de ese color estaba sentado sobre algo que parecía un tronco. Ella hizo lo mismo, se sentó en el suelo, sobre las hojas secas.

Renji… sabía que tarde o temprano anunciarían su compromiso con él. ¿Cómo casarse con alguien a quien consideras tu mejor amigo o incluso tu hermano?

Él fue el único de su edad que la reconoció como una persona, como una chica con sentimientos reales que la atravesaban, no como un objeto al cual había que educarlo y formarlo para ser la "señora de". Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Tenía que enfrentar a Byakuya y a los padres de Renji. Necesitaba decirles que no podía hacer eso, que ella no lo amaba… pero, ¡¿Qué entenderían esos estirados de amor?!

Los Abarai eran una familia común que con un golpe de suerte, hacía unos años, se transformaron en socios minoritarios de los Kuchiki. El padre de Byakuya, su padre ahora también, pensaba que lo mejor para terminar de forjar su alianza era unir maritalmente las dos familias y para eso fue que adoptó una niña más o menos de la edad del heredero, de Renji. Rukia lo supo desde el principio, supo siempre que fue adoptada por conveniencia y no por amor. Siempre fue consciente de que sería un instrumento de unión de dos familias poderosas.

Por suerte Renji no era así. Él fue criado en una escuela de pupilos desde los cuatro años hasta que su familia se acomodó económicamente. Cuando tuvo catorce años lo sacaron de esa cárcel de niños y lo mudaron con Rukia a Mitry Mory para que se conozcan y forjen su relación desde pequeños. Eso los había ayudado a conocerse realmente, pero siempre con la carga de saber que serían marido y mujer en un futuro y no por decisión propia. En otras palabras, sus padres _tampoco_ lo querían.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, la noche estaba presente. Miró y no vio a su misterioso de pelo naranja. Se paró y comenzó a acercarse al lugar. Tenía que averiguar si era real o sólo un espejismo.

* * *

Ella estaba cerca. Su piel era blanca y su cabello negro estaba suelto y alborotado, mezclado con algunas hojas secas que volaban por la brisa rebelde que se había levantado. Lamentablemente la tenue luz del cuarto menguante no lo dejaba ver bien sus facciones, pero de todas formas Ichigo sonrió. Ella no era como las demás, ella era distinta, pero aún no estaba seguro que fuera real.

Cuando se dispuso a enfrentarla, escuchó una voz de hombre a lo lejos e inmediatamente, como un verdadero cobarde, huyó. Corrió hacia la salida del bosque y no paró hasta que no entró en la casa y cerró el ventanal. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Era real? ¿O sería el espíritu del bosque?

* * *

Sintió como alguien salió disparado ante la voz e intentó correrlo, pero fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de su hermano. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

- ¿Qué haces? Te dije que te apresures – le reprochó con frialdad.

- Estaba dando un paseo

- ¿Y tenías que quitarte el tapado y los zapatos para eso? Mejor vámonos – Byakuya comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión. Rukia lo miró alejarse y luego comenzó a caminar.

Curiosamente, en el camino, encontró una flor naranja. Se agachó y la recogió, con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía. Miró atrás y le dedicó la sonrisa a quien quiera que hubiera sido aquel dueño de ese cabello naranja, si es que realmente había estado allí.


	4. Al otro lado

Gracias, a todos, de verdad. Dieciséis reviews! Waw!

EN fin, espero que les esté gustando y que si pasan, leen y disfrutan, me dejen su opinión.

Nos leemos!

* * *

_Al otro lado_

Rukia estaba petrificada frente la pintura mientras escuchaba sin prestar atención que alguien hablaba sobre los cuadros de la exposición. Realmente ese bosque la había cautivado, ¿qué sería lo que se le hacía tan familiar?

Mitry Mory, estaba segura que esa casa la había visto en Mitry Mory… pero, ¿cuándo?

_/FB/_

_- ¡A qué no me atrapas! – una chica de cabello negro y suelto corría descalza por el pasto verde y fresco del verano. Traía puesto un vestido celeste, holgado, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla._

_- ¿Quieres ver? – un chico de cabello rojo la corría desde unos metros más atrás. Traía unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca, también descalzo._

_La chica, de unos dieciocho años, corrió sin descanso a través del jardín y luego entró al bosque de robles, que estaban muy cubiertos de hojas. El chico se detuvo instantáneamente antes de entrar en él, viendo con sorpresa cómo ella se perdía de vista._

_- ¿Qué sucede Renji? ¿Tienes miedo? – le gritó desde adentro._

_- Estás loca para meterte ahí, mejor volvamos – Renji miraba con desconfianza los árboles, como si algo lo molestara. La chica se acercó hasta quedar frente a él._

_- ¿Por qué dices que estoy loca? ¿Acaso no es divertido jugar a las escondidas? – lo miraba enojada._

_- Rukia – él la tomó por los hombros - ¿no crees que estamos grandes para esto?_

_- ¿No crees que es mejor esto a estar todo el día encerrados mirándonos a nuestras malditas caras como hace mi hermano? – ella estaba cada vez más enojada y elevaba su tono. Renji la miró con tristeza._

_- No te pongas así, tienes dieciocho años Rukia_

_- ¡Y tú veinte! – le gritó._

_- ¿Y quieres seguir corriendo descalza por el bosque como cuando teníamos quince?_

_- Si, ahora… ¡ahora y siempre! – lo empujó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con odio. Renji se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de brazos también._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Rukia, algo sorprendida por la actitud del chico._

_- Pienso que estás loca, pero tendré que acostumbrarme – reflexionó._

_- ¿Acostumbrarte?_

_- Mi padre mencionó algo del compromiso – su voz se tornó triste. Miró a Rukia a los ojos, serio. Ella colocó sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo y se acercó a él. Luego, se agachó y se abrazó las rodillas._

_- Dime Renji, ¿de verdad quieres comprometerte conmigo? – la pregunta descolocó al pelirrojo, que se comenzó a incomodar por la cercanía de la chica, hasta el punto de sonrojarse levemente._

_- ¿Por qué querría casarme contigo? – le contestó torpemente. _

_- Eso pensé – Rukia se levantó – Será mejor que le digamos a tu padre y a mi hermano que no estamos de acuerdo con esto. No quiero que me obliguen a hacer lo que no quiero – explicó Rukia con bronca._

_- Pero…_

_- Pero nada – giró y volvió su vista a los ojos de Renji – no piensas que es justo que, después de todo lo que vivimos, podamos elegir por nosotros mismos con quién queremos compartir el resto de nuestra vida_

_- Rukia, las cosas no son así – dejó de mirarla – tienes que entender que no podemos pensar en nosotros, sino en nuestra familia_

_- ¡Y a ellos les conviene que estemos unidos! ¡Ya lo sé Renji! ¡Se que siempre fui un objeto! ¡Sé que mi adopción no fue más que un movimiento más para afianzar su poderío económico! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! – le gritó con fuerza, apretando sus puños._

_- Espera Rukia, yo no quise… - Renji quería justificar sus palabras, pero no encontraba como. Él, ¡él si quería casarse con ella! Pero ¿cómo decírselo sabiendo que ella no?_

_- No digas nada – Rukia le dio la espalda y luego comenzó a correr, adentrándose en el bosque._

_/_

Pobre Renji, siempre buscando la manera de que ella estuviera bien, cómoda. Hasta le seguía sus tontos juegos y sus caprichos, todo, ¿para qué? Para saber que ella nunca quiso comprometerse con él a pesar de todo lo que hizo por ella…

Suspiró y llevó su mano a los robles. Los acarició con delicadeza, intentando sentir cada pincelada que su autor había dado. Ese bosque era el que aquella vez atravesó corriendo descalza después de que había gritado esas palabras a Renji. Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó del otro lado y allí había una casa, _una casa cubierta por una enredadera siempre verde con flores azules cada tanto_.

_/FB/_

_Corrió y corrió, sin detenerse, por unos minutos. Luego comenzó a detener sus pasos cuando notó que los robles disminuían su proximidad y una casa grande se alzaba no muy lejos. _

_Primero tuvo miedo de entrar en una propiedad que no era la suya, se sentía una invasora, como cuando tantas veces en su infancia entraba a lugares que no conocía para buscar comida o un sitio dónde dormir._

_Suspiró con desgano entre los jadeos que le había provocado correr de aquella forma. Estaba desacostumbrada a aquello. Tantos años de reclutamiento noble le habían hecho perder la práctica en la carrera._

_Miró hacia arriba cuando hubo salido del bosquecito. Una casa enorme cubierta de una enredadera se alzaba en medio de un terreno bastante grande. Podía notar a simple vista que la casa no era ni la mitad de lo que era la de los Kuchiki, pero, sin dudarlo, era de alguien con dinero._

_Recordó sin querer una conversación que había escuchado entre Renji y Byakuya en la que hablaban de los vecinos, de alguien llamado "Ryuuken Ishida", seguramente el dueño del caserón._

_Se mantuvo admirando las flores azules de la enredadera por un rato, hasta que constató que no había nadie cerca. Al parecer, la casa estaba vacía. Se acercó a un ventanal y un aroma familiar invadió sus sentidos. Aspiró con profundidad y cerró sus ojos. Luego, exhaló._

_Se sentó en unas sillas de jardín que estaban perfectamente ubicadas allí y permaneció contemplando el bosque. Ese bosque que siempre le trajo curiosidad y ahora había atravesado. Tal vez de ese lado era el que tenía que estar y no del otro. Tal vez alguien la estaba esperando de ese lado y ya se había cansado de hacerlo. Tal vez _ya era tarde_ para correrse de su destino._

_Se levantó y volvió a su casa a través del bosque. Renji seguía allí, pero estaba recostado en el pasto, mirando pasar las nubes, como solían hacerlo a menudo. Se recostó a su lado y tomó su mano, también mirando al cielo._

_- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas del _otro lado_? – preguntó él sin mirarla. Ella le apretó la mano._

_- Creo que ya no hay nada del _otro lado_ – su voz era fría y apagada._

_/_

Ese día fue en el que decidió que nada tenía que buscar del _otro lado_, ni del bosque ni de su vida. Todo se había esfumado.

Pero caprichosamente alguien había pintado esa casa y ese bosque. Estaba segura de eso. Volvió a mirar el nombre del pintor, "Ichigo Kurosaki".

- Ichigo… - susurró.

Se acercó a su butaca al lado de Renji, quien la miraba sorprendido. Ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero no traía la mirada fría de siempre. El pelirrojo miró el cuadro y notó, con asombro, que no era nada fuera de lo común.

- ¿Qué sucede Rukia? – le preguntó despacio, mientras volvía la mirada a los conferencistas.

- Ichigo… - volvió a repetir con algo de cariño en la voz.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – miró a Renji y sonrió. ¿Estaba sonriendo? Hacía años que no veía aquel gesto en ella. Renji también sonrió. No importaba por qué o quién fuera ese tal "Ichigo", pero ella había vuelto a sonreír.

* * *

_**París, 4 de marzo de 1920**_

Miró el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la pequeña sala de espera, 7:08. Pronto saldría el anciano que los había atendido. Luego, miró de reojo a Uryu que parecía estar demasiado ansioso, ya que caminaba sin parar y fumaba un cigarro atrás de otro.

- Quieres estarte quieto – reprochó Ichigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuándo hay tanto en juego? – Uryu se frenó por un momento y revisó la cajita de cigarrillos, comprobando que no le quedaban más. Luego continuó su monótono camino.

- ¡Deja ya de moverte! – le gritó.

- Al parecer no te molesta que tarden tanto tiempo allí adentro

- Es lógico que tarden considerando que no somos de aquí. Evaluarán nuestras calificaciones en los exámenes de admisión y luego nuestro desempeño durante toda nuestra escolarización, padres, madres, hermanos y hermanas, hasta qué raza de perros tenemos y después vendrá la entrevista, y…

- ¡Basta! – le gritó. Se acercó al cenicero y con brutalidad apagó la colilla.

- Está bien – cambió de posición en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos – Tanto lío por una simple admisión. Si no entramos buscaremos otra carrera

- ¡No quiero estudiar otra cosa!

- No, ya me dijiste muchas veces que quieres ser médico, pero no como tu padre, sino uno que se ocupe de verdad de cuidar de sus pacientes y bla, bla, bla – se burló Ichigo, imitando posturas que había tenido Uryu al momento de contarle eso.

- ¡Que no te…! – la puerta del despacho del anciano detuvo su grito. Los dos se acercaron rápidamente al escritorio de madera antigua muy brillante que había en la salita.

- Bien, he terminado de evaluar sus expedientes y les comunico con una gran alegría que, como sus padres, tendrán el honor de estudiar en nuestra Facultad de Medicina, felicitaciones – el viejito les dio la mano con una sonrisa y luego volvió a irse.

- Te dije que no tenías que estar tan preocupado, ves, ser "hijo de" ayuda mucho – Ichigo hablaba con desgano y cierto asco.

- No quiero escucharte – contestó Uryu.

* * *

La música clásica sonaba por todas partes desde las 7:30. Rukia caminaba en enaguas de un lado al otro de la habitación retorciendo una pobre muñeca como si de un trapo viejo se tratara. No había duda, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para soportarlo más tiempo.

Sabía de sobra que la mansión estaría llena de gente estirada de todo París y alrededores y estaba más que segura que eso a ella no le gustaba para nada. Su compromiso era de los más esperados y seguro, criticado.

Se sentó en la cama, dejó la muñeca estrujada a un lado, y observó su vestido. Era azul, con detalles en bordados celestes, modesto, como había pedido expresamente al diseñador. Byakuya había pagado a uno de los mejores y estaba segura de que no era poco.

Suspiró y se recostó con nerviosismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera desprenderse de su cuerpo y volar fuera de allí.

Un golpe suave en la puerta la sacó de su trance.

- Adelante – dijo con frialdad. Ya se le había hecho costumbre hablar y actuar como su hermano y eso, si bien no le gustaba, le ahorraba muchas molestias.

Cuando vio a la persona que entraba no dudó ni un instante en correr y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Era sor Catalina.

- ¿Cómo estas, Rukia? – le dijo con su suave y amable voz.

- Bien – Rukia no podía cambiar su tono helado, tan incorporado desde hacía tiempo, desde aquella vez que no encontró nada al _otro lado_.

La gordita la separó de ella, tomándola por los hombros y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Parece que has crecido mucho, ¿cuánto mides? – le preguntó divertida, viendo que en realidad no era tan alta como había pensado. Rukia frunció el ceño.

- Lo justo y necesario – contestó molesta.

- Vamos, que ya casi es hora de que bajes, ¡qué bonita es esta casa! – se acercó al vestido y lo sacó del maniquí.

- Tal vez – Rukia se sentó en la cama nuevamente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Vi a tu futuro esposo, es muy guapo – comentó risueña Catalina.

- ¿Eso crees? Es cierto… también es muy bueno…

- Pero no lo quieres, ¿verdad? – la gordita dejó el vestido sobre el respaldo de la cama y se sentó junto a Rukia. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la monja.

- No es que no lo quiera, si lo quiero. Es más, somos amigos. Pero…

- Entiendo Rukia, pero a veces Dios nos pone piedras en el camino para que aprendamos a no llevárnoslas por delante. Debes ir con la frente en alto y mostrarle a todos los que están allí abajo que tú eres Rukia Kuchiki, por más que sepas que lo que estás haciendo no es lo que quieres. Luego las recompensas vendrán solas, ya verás

Rukia se separó y la miró extrañada. Catalina sonrió más.

- ¿No crees que Dios me puso demasiadas piedras ya? ¿No es hora que las quite?

- No digas eso, tu camino está marcado Rukia, y sólo Él sabe cómo lo tienes que andar. Sigue su voluntad porque serás recompensada por eso

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del ambiente. Catalina no dejaba su sonrisa feliz de lado mientras ayudaba a Rukia a vestirse. Luego la peinó y cuando iba a colocarle la tiara en la cabeza, recordó las palabras de ella cuando niña.

- ¿Sin cosas en el cabello, verdad? – la miró a través del espejo.

- Esta vez ponme la tiara – Rukia bajó la mirada. Catalina dio la vuelta alrededor de la silla y se agachó junto a ella, tomándola por el mentón. Rukia la miró.

- No tienes que dejar de ser tú misma. Que hagas lo que te digan que hagas no quiere decir que no lo hagas a tu manera – se paró y dejó la tiara sobre la cómoda – Estaré esperándote abajo, con los demás invitados – Catalina se fue.

Rukia se miró al espejo. Ese era un día demasiado terrible para ella, se comprometería con un hombre al que consideraba su hermano y para completarla, saldría al mundo, bajaría las escaleras de esa mansión tan ajena a ella, dejando atrás todo lo que alguna vez soñó para ser la que _debía ser_ o la que todos esperaban que fuera.

Tomó la tiara plateada incrustada con diamantes y se la colocó prolijamente en el cabello. Se miró al espejo con su rostro frío y sereno. No podía sonreír, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras del brazo de Byakuya.


	5. Volviendo de los recuerdos

Bien, aquí mi agradecimiento infinito a todos los lectores y el triple a los que me dejan esos hermosos comentarios. Gracias.

Los dejo con esta continuación y esperando que les guste.

* * *

_Volviendo de los recuerdos_

Ichigo y Uryu caminaban por Champs Elysée, en silencio. Ya la noche había caído en París y las luces comenzaban a brillar. Ichigo miraba los árboles mientras Uryu fumaba.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Uryu parecía tranquilo, fuera de lo normal, al menos con Ichigo cerca.

- Pensaba – le contestó Ichigo, aún en las nubes.

- ¿Pensar? ¿En qué? ¿En el examen que tendremos en unos días?

- No, que va… ¿todavía estás preocupado por eso?

- ¿No te preocupa? Por supuesto, ¡cómo iba a preocuparte! …si últimamente no haces más que pensar en _nada_… - le dijo irónicamente y algo molesto.

- Pensaba… en la chica… - contestó volviendo a su mundo interno.

- ¿La que iba con Abarai? Realmente estás loco… - Ichigo se paró en seco. Estaba loco, de eso no cabía ninguna duda. Pero justamente por eso tenía que apresurarse. La conferencia seguro ya había terminado, pero tenía entendido que luego de que todos los payasos hablaran, habría un brindis, o al menos un refrigerio. Y esa era su oportunidad.

- Eso… eso es… - dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ichigo! – Uryu corrió detrás, arrojando el cigarrillo en el camino.

* * *

_**Mitry Mory, 17 de junio de 1924**_

Esa mañana era lluviosa, como habitualmente los diecisiete de junio desde hacía varios años. Ese día conmemorarían los quince años de la muerte de su madre.

Se había levantado mucho más temprano que de costumbre y había bajado las escaleras aún en ropa interior, guiado por un misterioso aroma que venía desde la cocina. Llegó allí y vio a su padre cocinando alguna de sus calamitosas preparaciones de festejo de aniversario… Suspiró, se sirvió café, que ya estaba preparado sobre la mesada, y se sentó a la mesa, tomando un periódico viejo que había allí. Isshin lo miró desconcertado.

- Bueno días, hijo – le dijo irónicamente.

- Buenos días – murmuró sin ganas. Realmente no era buenos días para él. No había dormido en toda la noche y además de ser el aniversario de la muerte de Masaki, estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Desayunó en absoluto silencio mientras escuchaba cómo su padre cortaba cosas y revolvía, para luego caminar de un lado al otro moviendo otras cosas más. Se levantó y dejó la taza en el fregadero.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Isshin con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una cuchara con la mano. Llevaba el ridículo delantal rosado que usaba Yuzu para cocinar habitualmente y eso ponía aún de más malhumor a Ichigo.

- A ningún sitio – Ichigo se alejó de su padre hasta llegar a un sillón rojo que había en la sala. Este quedaba frente al ventanal que daba al bosque de robles. Se sentó y los miró con nostalgia.

_/FB/_

_Corrió y corrió hasta dentro de la casa. Cerró con trabas y se sentó en el sillón rojo de la sala, abrazando sus rodillas. ¡Cómo podía ser tan cobarde de huir de esa situación ficticia de aquella forma!_

_Suspiró cansado y se estiró. Maldijo por lo bajo porque ya era de noche y hacía frío, y no había buscado la leña, que fue con el propósito con el que había salido al bosque. Se paró y se acercó al hogar, que permanecía encendido con apenas una ramita chamuscada._

_- ¿Quién era? – susurró mirando el pequeño fuego – Ella… ¿era real?_

_Al rato, subió las escaleras corriendo y hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto lleno de cosas viejas y telarañas. Buscó y rebuscó entre los trastos, y encontró un atril junto a un pliego de tela y unos pinceles. Eso era lo que estaba buscando._

_/_

Masaki era una pintora, una artista de alma y corazón que había dedicado toda su vida a pintar en su viejo cuarto lleno de porquerías viejas. Ichigo la miraba pintar desde que tenía uso de razón y siempre contemplaba con orgullo cada trazo, cada pincelada. Pero, desde que murió, nadie había tocado un solo pincel en esa casa. Salvo él, aquel día después de salir huyendo del bosque.

_/FB/_

_Tomó los óleos y los mezcló, logrando un color que le gustó, y comenzó a dar pinceladas al azar, pero precisas. Jugó con los colores, con los pinceles… Mientras pensaba en su madre, que era la que lo había motivado a hacer eso. Cuando estaba por finalizar, miró detenidamente su obra. Una casa, unos niños jugando, el sol del atardecer, la colina a lo lejos, el río… Isshin y Ryuuken tomando café… _

_Pero faltaba algo, le faltaba vida. Le faltaba aquel toque que Masaki le daba a todo… Dejó el cuadro en el atril y le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, como solía estar._

_/_

Isshin se acercó al sillón y se sentó junto a Ichigo. Primero lo miró directamente y notó que sus pensamientos viajaban por algún lugar desconocido, entonces decidió ver qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención afuera. Y descubrió el bosque. Luego, sonrió.

- Dime Ichigo, ¿cuándo pintaste el cuadro que está arriba? – Ichigo lo miró algo molesto.

- No te importa – le contestó de mala manera.

- Si me importa, es muy bonito – dijo desinteresadamente - ¿cómo se llama?

- No tiene nombre, no lo terminé

- ¿Por qué no lo terminas?

- Porque es inútil, nunca pintaré como ella

- Ni tampoco serás médico como yo – Isshin se levantó ante los ojos atónitos de Ichigo y se fue de nuevo a la cocina.

A los pocos minutos, Ichigo también se levantó, encaminado hacia el cuarto lleno de cosas viejas de Masaki. Por fin sabía qué le faltaba a aquel pedazo de tela pintado… le faltaba el bosque, el bosque mágico donde conoció alguna vez a esa muchacha imaginaria…

* * *

_**París, 12 de julio de 1924**_

- Ella no puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana, Messie Kuchiki – un hombre de cabello negro hablaba con voz estridente mientras sostenía un vaso con whisky. Byakuya lo observaba con indiferencia desde su sillón.

- No es que ella haga lo que se le da la gana, Sr, sino que _su_ hijo se lo permite – Byakuya habló con frialdad.

- ¡¿Cómo que mi hijo se lo permite?! ¡Ella es una dama noble! ¡No puede andar haciendo esas cosas por ahí! ¡Qué dirán las damas de la Confederación!

- Poco me importa lo que digan – Rukia apareció por una puerta lateral del despacho de Byakuya, en la mansión Kuchiki. Llevaba un vestido rosado, holgado y sencillo, hasta la rodilla. El cabello suelto sobre los hombros, y su tono y expresión, tan fríos como los de Byakuya. Detrás de ella entró Renji, que parecía algo avergonzado.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – gritó el viejo canoso de la voz estridente.

- Perdónela padre, por favor – Renji se inclinó frente al canoso.

- ¡Tu cállate! ¡Ella es la que debe pedir disculpas! – el viejo seguía gritando.

- Sr. Abarai, le pido que no grite. Le recuerdo que está en mi casa – aclaró Byakuya sin alterar su tono de antes.

- Disculpe, Messie Kuchiki, es que me exaspera la actitud de esta muchacha

- Sr. Abarai – miró a Renji y luego al padre – le ruego que me deje a solas con mi hermana, por favor. Yo arreglaré esta situación

- Como desee, pero espero que la haga entrar en razones – dijo el canoso, con enojo – vamos Renji – agregó. Ambos se fueron. Renji salió mirando a Rukia de reojo, ella sólo expresaba ira con sus ojos, que estaban clavados en el padre de Renji.

Byakuya y Rukia quedaron solos en el despacho, mirándose el uno al otro. Byakuya se mostraba sereno y ella algo nerviosa, le transpiraban las manos y le temblaban las piernas.

_/FB/_

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – Renji caminaba arrastrado por Rukia, que lo tenía tomado de la mano. Sentía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas._

_- Ya verás, quiero mostrarte algo – le dijo indiferente. _

_- Rukia… ya, detente… - le pidió a sabiendas de que ella no se detendría. Estaban caminando desde hacía una hora en una dirección incierta en algún barrio de París. Renji no sabía dónde estaba, pero Rukia parecía segura del camino que había tomado._

_Se mantuvieron un rato más caminando en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una vieja casa que parecía abandonada en medio de un barrio bastante pobre. Todos los que estaban en las calles los miraban extrañados, seguramente por sus ropas elegantes y caras._

_- ¿Qué es ese lugar? – le preguntó Renji algo extrañado._

_- Esa es la casa donde me crié – ella parecía emocionada, pero no demostraba absolutamente nada._

_- Es… - ¿qué podía decir? Era una casa modesta, que se caía a pedazos_

_- Si, sé lo que estás pensando, pero esto es lo único que me queda de mi verdadero pasado – ella se adelantó unos pasos, acercándose a la puerta de entrada – yo no siempre fui una Kuchiki, y lo sabes mejor que nadie_

_- ¿Y por qué me muestras esta casa a mi? – él se acercó con prudencia._

_- Porque creo que si vas a ser mi esposo, tendrás que conocer quien soy realmente – tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta, que rechinó con el movimiento._

_- Será mejor que regresemos, Rukia – acotó. Ella parecía muy segura de lo que hacía pero por alguna extraña razón, Renji sentía que no debían estar en ese lugar._

_- Ven, quisiera contarte algo – le dijo fríamente. Hacía un buen tiempo que no sonreía. Ni siquiera demostraba sentimiento alguno por nadie. Renji la miró con desconfianza, ya que su desmedido entusiasmo por mostrarle aquel lugar no era normal. La siguió con cautela y entró junto a ella a la casa._

_En el interior había varios muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas. En medio se podía notar una mesa con sillas, una de ellas estaba tirada. Sobre las paredes despintadas y maltrechas, algunas réplicas de cuadros famosos. Un aparador con los vidrios rotos, un hogar con muchas cenizas y sobre el costado izquierdo unas ventanas con vidrio repartido que daban a un corredor y un patio interno. Los árboles y flores de allí estaban marchitos y grises. Todo era demasiado desolado y triste. Renji apretó inconscientemente sus manos, como si sintiera lo que Rukia estaba sintiendo en aquel momento._

_Rukia se acercó a la silla tirada y la levantó. Luego tomó la sábana que cubría la mesa y la retiró con fuerza, provocando que una nube de polvo se armara dentro de la sala. Después la dobló cuidadosamente y la colocó sobre una de las sillas. La mesa era de roble. Sus patas estaban torneadas y lustradas._

_- Desde que recuerdo, esta fue mi casa – dijo con frialdad – pero nunca viví más que con mi soledad – Renji se sorprendió, ¿vivía sola? Por lo que tenía entendido, entró en el orfanato a los siete años, cuando una monja la encontró robando en una tienda._

_- ¿Con tu soledad? – él se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella no despegó su mirada de la mesa._

_- De mi pasado aquí no recuerdo más que a un perro que murió en un accidente, una anciana que me regalaba un dulce todas las mañanas y la soledad de la noche fría junto a… -se detuvo y miró hacia una puerta que estaba entornada, junto al hogar. Se detuvo un momento y luego caminó lentamente hacia allí._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Renji algo preocupado por la actitud de la chica._

_- Aquí, era mi habitación – le dijo, abriendo la puerta. Renji se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Rukia temblaba._

_La habitación estaba destruida. La cama revuelta, el colchón destrozado, lo que quedaba de los muebles desperdigado por el suelo y en el fondo, contra la pared, algo que parecía ser un piano. Renji apretó su abrazo y sintió las manos de Rukia sobre la suya. Entonces, la soltó._

_Ella entró a la habitación y fue directo al piano. Le quitó los escombros y restos de cosas rotas de encima y lo abrió. Las teclas estaban amarillas y algunas faltaban._

_- Siempre quise aprender a tocarlo – dijo con una voz suave y casi inaudible. Renji decidió acercarse lentamente, esperando la continuación de la historia que Rukia quería contarle – Pero, ahora que sé hacerlo, él no puede sonar más – agregó y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Renji había llegado junto a ella y se paró. Puso su mano en una de las teclas y la presionó. Un sonido desafinado y agudo se metió por los oídos de los dos, que permanecieron en silencio por algún tiempo._

_/_

- Uno de mis oficiales de seguridad te vio por un barrio en el que no tenías por qué estar. Estabas sola y entrando en un bar – dijo Byakuya sin mirarla. Rukia apretó sus puños.

- Estaba paseando, necesitaba estar sola

- ¿Y Renji no estaba contigo? – preguntó de forma indiferente, elevando su vista.

- Él… si estaba conmigo, pero le pedí que me dejara sola – lo mejor era confesarse frente a su hermano y no inculpar a Renji por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver.

_/FB/_

_Después de algún tiempo, salieron de la casa abandonada. Caminaron uno junto a otro sin hablar. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza como para darse el lujo de comentarlas con nadie… demasiado dolor atravesaba su corazón en ese momento, incluso como para hacérselo notar a Renji, que la veía con preocupación._

_- ¿Puedes dejarme sola un rato? – preguntó. Sabía que Renji no la dejaría así como así, pero necesitaba despejar sus ideas… no pensó que ir a esa casa la afectaría tanto como para tener que quebrar su máscara de alta sociedad._

_- No, Rukia. Este es un lugar bastante peligroso – dijo esto y luego se arrepintió. Ella había vivido allí durante los siete primeros años de su vida, sola y sin nadie que la cuide y él ahora venía a decirle, a sus veinticuatro años, que ese lugar era peligroso..._

_- Por favor… - esta vez su voz era débil y sincera. Necesitaba esa soledad. Renji entendió el mensaje inmediatamente._

_- Pero no tardes demasiado, tu hermano nos espera a las seis en la mansión_

_- Lo sé, gracias Renji – le dijo con una mueca en la cara que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Él sonrió tristemente y la miró mientras se alejaba. _

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era correcto que estuviera junto a Renji, a punto de concretar una fecha para su matrimonio arreglado? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Una Kuchiki o una chica de la calle? _

_Caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos por una de las calles que conocía de memoria de su infancia. Varios de por allí la reconocieron y la miraban con ojos inspeccionadores, amenazantes. Pero, ella no les dio importancia… tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse también por el qué dirán._

_Miró hacia arriba, y entre los árboles logró divisar la cúpula de una pequeña iglesia a la que solía ir a mendigar. Allí, el padre Ukitake, siempre la recibía con amor y cariño. Una lágrima cayó inconscientemente de su ojo derecho… recordar le estaba haciendo demasiado daño, más del que podía soportar._

_Siguió caminando desinteresadamente por esa calle hasta que pasó por la puerta de un bar. Recordó que cuando chica era atendido por un señor de piel morena y canas. Él era muy bueno y comprensivo y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró en su interior, algo sorprendida porque todavía siguiera funcionando. Se acercó a la vidriera, ya que no podía ver bien debido al reflejo en el vidrio. Tenía algunas tontas esperanzas de que aquel anciano aún estuviera allí._

_Con sorpresa descubrió alguien dentro que tenía cabello naranja y un leve recuerdo de los bosques de Mitry Mory atravesó su mente… ¿podría ser él? ¿Aquel que vio en el bosque?_

_Decidida, amagó a entrar, cuando una mano fría la sostuvo de la muñeca con fuerza. Se dio vuelta con rabia, dispuesta a discutir con cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a agarrarla de aquella forma, y descubrió con algo de temor los ojos fríos y celestes de uno de los guardaespaldas personales de su hermano. _

_- __Madmoiselle__ Kuchiki, no debería estar aquí sola – dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos intimidantes. Ella no dijo nada, sólo forcejeó con aquel agarre hasta que logró soltarse y comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia un lugar incierto. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en escapar de Grimmjow… y en aquel de cabello anaranjado que estaba en el bar._

_/_

- ¿Renji te dejó sola en un barrio como ese? – insistió Byakuya, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- Cuando nos separamos no estábamos allí, caminábamos por Champs Elysées – de todas formas no estaban tan lejos de allí y perfectamente podría haber llegado caminando sola a ese lugar.

- Rukia, no puedo permitir que actúes nuevamente de esta forma. Tú eres una dama de alta sociedad, no puedes estar sola en un barrio como ese – Byakuya no elevaba su tono ni cambiaba su helada voz. Rukia lo miró, esperando una conclusión – Lo lamento, pero tendrás que regresar a Mitry Mory hasta que tu casamiento sea concretado – Rukia abrió sus ojos… ¿Mitry Mory?

- Pero… - iba a contradecirlo, pero se detuvo. No tenía nada de malo regresar al campo, de todas formas estar en París no era bueno para ella.

- Partirás mañana – sentenció.

- ¿Renji vendrá conmigo? – Rukia preguntó con algo de ilusión, al menos si iba con Renji podría compartir buenos momentos y no aburrirse con la servidumbre y los maestros todo el día.

- No – Byakuya bajó su vista a unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio – Renji se quedará aquí porque le daremos un puesto dentro de la empresa – agregó con más frialdad, se notaba que no le agradaba mucho que Renji participara de sus asuntos.

- ¿Iré sola? – estaba algo extrañada por la decisión de su hermano, pero era mejor eso a cualquier otra cosa.

- Te escoltarán hasta allí Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, después volverán. En Mitry Mory podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre que no salgas del predio de la mansión – no levantó ni un momento la vista del papel.

- Como desees, hermano – dijo Rukia. Evidentemente la quería volver a sacar del medio y esa había sido la mejor de las excusas.


	6. El tren

_El tren_

- Renji… - lo llamó despacio, ya que no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Estaban algunas de las señoras de la Confederación, incluidas Momo y Nanao, que, si bien eran conocidas suyas, no tenía ganas de que se acercaran por nada del mundo. Miró a un lado y vio a la Señora Matsumoto charlando con el Dr. Urahara y otros dos hombres, uno de pelo gris claro y anteojos y otro de cabello oscuro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Renji no volteó, sólo siguió caminando lentamente en la dirección en la que venían haciéndolo. Estaban recorriendo la muestra, ya que había finalizado la conferencia y esperaban a que habiliten el comedor para el refrigerio.

- Quiero irme – le dijo más bajo aún, mientras buscaba a _alguien_ entre la gente, que ni ella sabía quién era. Se percató de la presencia de Grimmjow, que estaba parado en un rincón oscuro, mirando detenidamente a los invitados.

- ¿Buscas algo? – le preguntó Renji. La actitud de Rukia no era para nada normal, primero su sonrisa, luego ese nombre, "Ichigo", y ahora una búsqueda intensiva entre los presentes.

- No quiero que me atrape el guardia de mi hermano cuando me vaya, eso es todo – mintió. En realidad quería escapar de esa situación: estaba metida en un lugar que no le gustaba, codeándose con gente falsa y arrogante, en una muestra de arte en la que ni siquiera conocía a los autores. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuándo aceptó ir en representación de los Kuchiki?

Renji la miró de reojo y notó nuevamente su mirada perdida entre la gente… ¿qué se le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Irse? Pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Otra vez dejarla sola? Ni soñarlo.

- No – le dijo Renji, cortante. No le permitiría que se fuera otra vez y que la atrapen por ahí. Una falla de ese tipo nuevamente y su padre cancelaría el compromiso, de eso estaba seguro.

Rukia lo miró desconcertada. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no? Era la primera vez en todos los años que lo conocía que le negaba una cosa. Renji se detuvo frente al cuadro de Ichigo y miró la placa que lo identificaba. "Ichigo Kurosaki".

- ¿Lo conoces? – Renji señaló con sus ojos el cuadro. Rukia miró a Renji desconcertada por la pregunta y luego miró la pintura, con algo de nostalgia.

- Es una casa en Mitry Mory – susurró ella. Su voz se tornaba cada vez más triste.

- ¿Mitry Mory? – Renji estaba algo sorprendido. Habían estado varios años en ese lugar y nunca había visto esa casa… ¿Acaso sería la que estaba del otro lado de los robles? Miró el cuadro con más detenimiento y notó los robles, definitivamente era aquella casa vecina.

- La casa… es la casa de los Ishida – comentó Rukia, apartando su vista del cuadro. La estaba volviendo a atrapar en recuerdos y sinceramente, ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo.

- ¿Ishida? ¿Los de al lado? – preguntó comprobando sus sospechas y volvió a mirar la chapa que identificaba al cuadro… "Kurosaki"… en algún lugar había escuchado ese nombre.

- Si… pero al pintor no lo conozco… - hizo una pausa, estaba algo incómoda - Renji – lo miró suplicante – por favor, vámonos – repitió.

Renji miró de reojo a Grimmjow y notó que estaba entretenido con Nanao y Momo, seguramente haciéndoles alguna broma, como habitualmente. Era la oportunidad única que tenían para salir sin ser vistos.

- Está bien, pero procuremos que nadie note que nos fuimos – le contestó.

* * *

_**Tren a Paris, 20 de abril de 1926**_

Ichigo miraba por la ventana cómo los árboles pasaban rápidamente. El paisaje era muy bonito: los árboles y las colinas estaban teñidos de verdes y colores pasteles, gracias a la primavera. Suspiró cansadamente y miró a un lado. Allí, Isshin y Uryu jugaban una _interesantísima_ partida de ajedrez, mientras el humo del cigarro del más joven invadía el ambiente.

- ¿Puedes apagar esa cosa? – espetó Ichigo, pero ninguno de los dos lo notó, parecían estar concentrados más de la cuenta. Odiaba el olor de los cigarrillos, más cuando estaban encerrados en las cuatro paredes de un camerino de tren.

Ichigo suspiró nuevamente al notar que nadie contestaba y, resignado, volvió a la vista primaveral de la ventanilla del tren.

Iban rumbo a París, lugar que odiaba desde que su madre murió. Si tan sólo aquel día no hubieran estado paseando por esa odiosa ciudad. Maldijo por lo bajo al recordar su destino y luego pensó que no era tan malo volver… Después de todo, hacía dos años que había abandonado sus esperanzas de no vivir más allí y sólo viajaba de vez en cuando a Mitry Mory, para despejar su mente.

_/FB/_

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que abandonarás la carrera cuando hace más de cuatro años que la sigues? – Uryu parecía molesto._

_- No tengo más ganas de estudiar, es inútil que esté haciendo este esfuerzo – Ichigo sonaba desganado._

_Habían estado charlando desde que salieron a la calle. Vivían en un departamento en el mismo edificio que el Dr. Ishida, en el centro de París. _

_- ¿Iremos a ver a Chad? – preguntó Uryu, a lo mejor entre él y el morocho lo convencían que estaba pensando locuras… ¡Ja! ¿Abandonar sus estudios cuando le faltaba tan poco para recibirse?_

_- Eso será lo mejor, necesito algo fuerte – Ichigo seguía usando su tono desganado mientas miraba a un punto incierto en el horizonte._

_/_

En definitiva nunca tendría que haber aceptado ir al bar. Allí era obvio que Chad y tal vez, Tatsuki, lo agarrarían a palos si fuera necesario para que no dejara sus estudios y continuara en el camino que todos quisieron que recorriera. Pero, ¿qué quería él? ¿Quería seguir ese camino?

Y como era de esperarse, lo _convencieron_ para que continuara.

Le faltaban solamente unos meses para recibirse. Uryu se veía demasiado entusiasmado y eso le preocupaba en cierta forma, porque su desgano afectaba _demasiado_ a su amigo. Había comenzado a fumar desmesuradamente y no le hacía caso ya sus regaños ni a sus recomendaciones.

Miró hacia las montañas más alejadas, que no parecían moverse al ritmo del tren. Y recordó, sin saber ni entender el por qué, aquella espantosa escena en la que conoció a la que supuestamente (y por suerte no) tendría que ser su esposa en algún futuro.

_/FB/_

_La casa era enorme, como todas las de los conocidos de su padre. Allí, un hombre alto esperaba parado en la puerta. Supuso que era el mayor domo o algo así. Suspiró y miró a su padre, que se mostraba contento y orgulloso… ¿tanto lío por ir a visitar a un viejo amigo?_

_Volvió a mirar al _supuesto_ mayor domo, que después supo que no era tal, y cerró los ojos. Pero, para su absoluta sorpresa, cuando los abrió, junto al tipo alto, estaba parada una señorita con una buena delantera y una expresión infantil, saludándolos como si los conociera de toda la vida._

_Ichigo miró a Isshin, que le respondía su saludo con energía, al mismo tiempo que una sensación nauseabunda aparecía en su estómago._

_Al fin, llegaron junto al hombre y a la chica, y los saludaron con propiedad._

_- Hijo, te presento al Sr. Inoue y a su hija, la Srta. Orihime Inoue – los presentó Isshin. Ichigo extendió su mano hacia el hombre, que se la estrechó con algo de fuerza. Luego estiró su mano hacia la chica, que se la dio avergonzada, y él se la besó. Su mano olía a limón._

_- Buenos días, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, encantado – dijo sin ganas, demostrando algo de molestia._

_- Isshin, la verdad, tengo que felicitarte por tu hijo. Realmente se ha transformado en todo un caballero – dijo el hombre, mirando a Ichigo con la misma sonrisa tonta de la chica._

_- Gracias – mencionó Isshin. Luego Ichigo decidió no escuchar más de la conversación. Amagó a retirarse hacia un costado, pero se detuvo cuando la chica sonriente lo miró con más interés del normal, enfatizando su sonrisa._

_- ¿Vamos adentro? – preguntó Orihime a su padre. El otro asintió y los cuatro entraron._

_Ichigo aún no comprendía por qué estaban en ese lugar y menos qué era lo que estaba haciendo él allí. Isshin había mencionado algo de "buscar unos papeles", "arreglar unos asuntos" y "concretar un encuentro importante". Pero, de todas formas, no le parecieron asuntos tan relevantes como para tenerlos en cuenta. Suspiró y se sentó en el sillón que le ofrecieron como asiento._

_/_

Bah… no era exactamente el modelo de chica que él esperaba. No podía decirse que tuviera un mal físico o que no fuera linda, porque eso sería mentir… pero, no era su tipo. Y agradecía que su padre lo entendiera tan rápidamente. Miró a Uryu otra vez y sonrió. Podría reconocer a kilómetros que a él le gustaba esa tal Inoue, lo único que no entendía era como no se lo había dicho aún.

_/FB/_

_Paseaban, como habitualmente, por Champs Elysées. Los dos absortos en sus pensamientos._

_- Dime, ¿qué piensas de los Inoue? – la pregunta de Ichigo descolocó a Uryu, que se atragantó con su propia saliva._

_- ¿Inoue? ¿Y tú qué tienes que ver con esa familia? – los ojos de Uryu se abrieron más de lo normal y se notaba cierto nerviosismo repentino en él._

_- ¿Tú los conoces? ¿Verdad? – insistió Ichigo, sabiendo que la respuesta era un "si". Ichigo sabía de sobra que Ryuuken y su padre eran íntimos amigos del Sr. Inoue._

_- S… si – dijo tartamudeando. ¿Por qué Ichigo le preguntaba eso ahora? Se acomodó los lentes e intentó disimular al máximo su estado._

_- Conocí a Orihime el otro día – dijo con intenciones de provocar alguna reacción por parte de su amigo. Y, efectivamente, Uryu lo miró mal._

_- ¿Orihime? – dijo aparentando sorpresa o desconcierto. Conocía muy bien a la chica y no le había gustado el tono con el que Ichigo la había mencionado._

_- Si, la hija de esa familia. Es algo 'especial' esa chica, pero no me gustó realmente – cuando Ichigo dijo esto, Uryu suspiró con alivio._

_/_

Ichigo sonrió con malicia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Uryu estaba interesado en esa tal Orihime… pobre, eso demostraba lo atrofiado que tenía el sentido del gusto.

Miró hacia el frente y vio el paquete que contenía aquel cuadro que había terminado hacía un par de años. ¿Por qué su padre se había empeñado en que presentara su pintura en la exposición que iba a ofrecer Urahara? No era la gran cosa, ni siquiera tenía un estilo definido, ni buen color… nada que llamara la atención… una simple tela pintada como quien pinta una pared vieja.

* * *

- ¡Qué bonita vista! – dijo entusiasmada la Sra. Matsumoto, mientras se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente de Rukia.

- Si – dijo Rukia desganadamente. Sabía que Rangiku le hablaba con ese entusiasmo, justamente para levantarle los ánimos, aunque supiera que era imposible.

El paisaje era bonito, el cielo perfecto, pero su vida no lo era. Estaba volviendo a París después de haber vivido dos años en Mitry Mory, prácticamente sola y sin haber visto siquiera una sola vez a Byakuya.

Rangiku la visitaba con frecuencia, ya que siempre estuvo preocupada por ella desde que la conoció. No podía negar que era una excelente amiga, pero de todas formas, no podía hablar con nadie como lo hacía con Renji, no podía ser _realmente_ ella…

- ¿Sucede algo, Rukia? – le preguntó. Por lo menos era la tercera vez que lo hacía ese día. Era evidente que algo en la petición de su hermano no era normal y que eso era lo que la tenía tan pensativa.

_/FB/_

_- Madeimoselle Rukia, llegó una carta para usted – dijo una de las sirvientas acercándose con cautela a la morena, que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Rukia la miró y no dijo nada – es de parte de Messie Byakuya – agregó la mujer, y Rukia la miró más heladamente. Tomó el sobre y la chica se retiró._

_Miró el sobre con desgano y lo dejó sobre la mesa ratona. Unos minutos más tarde lo volvió a tomar y rompió el sello laqueado de los Kuchiki. Tomó el fino y elegante papel de adentro y lo desplegó._

"_Rukia: Necesito que vengas urgente a verme a París, hay algo muy importante que quiero comunicarte. La Srta. Rangiku te acompañará en tu viaje y Renji las recogerá en la estación. Te estaré esperando, Byakuya"_

_Volvió a doblar el papel y, justo cuando iba a guardarlo, encontró dentro del sobre un segundo papel, más rústico. Dejó la carta de Byakuya sobre el sillón y tomó la otra. _

"_Rukia: Perdóname por no poder ir a buscarte yo mismo, es que la universidad me tiene algo atareado. _No dudes en venir_, te estaré esperando. Con cariño, Renji"_

_Guardó prolijamente y sin apuros ambas cartas en el sobre y se paró. Debía ir a París nuevamente… aunque sentía que esta vez valdría la pena volver._

_/_

- No es nada – le respondió fríamente. Rangiku se quedó mirándola con detenimiento y una expresión triste en sus ojos.

- Dime Rukia, ¿tu quieres a Renji? – la pregunta fue directa e inesperada. Rukia la miró con sus ojos helados mientras procesaba la respuesta correcta que quería y debía dar.

- Yo… - bajó la mirada – si lo quiero – dijo con tono triste.

- Pero no lo amas, ¿no? – Rangiku insistía con sacarle información. Sabía que Rukia necesitaba hablar sobre eso y también sabía que el llamado de Byakuya seguramente tendría que ver con su casamiento.

Rukia la miró, pero no dijo nada. Ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca en ese momento.

_/FB/_

_Rukia corría por el patio de la mansión en Mitry Mory. Llevaba un vestido verde de invierno y unas botas. Detrás la seguía Renji, con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Dónde vas? – le gritó, pero ella seguía corriendo en dirección a la caballeriza._

_De pronto, Rukia se detuvo, mirando el bosque de robles, que ya no tenían hojas. Renji la alcanzó y se paró detrás de ella, algo preocupado._

_- ¿Lo escuchas? – preguntó Rukia - ¿escuchas su llamado? – insistió. Su rostro era sombrío y apagado, como habitualmente._

_- ¿Escuchar? ¿Escuchar qué? – Renji no entendía a qué se refería. No había más que el sonido del viento entre los árboles y algún que otro pajarillo dando vueltas._

_- No… no es nada – retiró su vista del bosque y siguió caminando. Renji la tomó de la mano y la giró con algo de fuerza. Quedaron frente a frente y Rukia lo miró a los ojos._

_- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? – Renji prefirió ser directo, ya no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre que le generaba estar junto a Rukia sin saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba._

_- Renji yo… - dudó en qué decir – yo te quiero, pero…_

_- Pero no lo suficiente – la abrazó posesivamente y ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de él, manteniendo sus ojos fríos abiertos y fijos en el suelo._

_/_


	7. La chica en la ventana

_La chica en la ventana_

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! – gritaba Uryu mientras perseguía a un Ichigo desesperado, corriendo por las calles céntricas de París. ¿Y ahora qué le estaba sucediendo? Primero su obsesión por la chica que acompañaba a Abarai y ahora esa salida despavorida… Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando… ¿realmente la conocería de algún lado?

Ichigo no escuchaba a Uryu, sólo pensaba en correr lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo pudo irse de aquella forma sin pararla en medio de la escalera y preguntarle quién demonios era? ¿Cómo pudo dejar pasar su oportunidad de saber si no era ella la chica que tanto tiempo esperó desde su sofá rojo en la sala, frente a los robles? ¿Cómo no recordó en ese momento lo que tantos años no pudo olvidar?

Al fin, se detuvo frente a las escaleras de la mansión Urahara. Se escuchaba música y murmullo de gente. Entró con apuro y encontró a su padre charlando amigablemente con el Dr. Urahara, su esposa Yoruichi, la Sra. Matsumoto y el Sr. Inoue. Maldijo por lo bajo por tener que saludar a todo el mundo y dar excusas, pero era necesario, _tenía_ que encontrarla.

- Buenas noches – saludó raudamente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por su agotamiento.

- Buenas noches, hijo, ¿dónde has estado? Te perdiste tu conferencia

- No hay tiempo de dar explicaciones, necesito preguntarte algo – le dijo tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo un poco del resto. Isshin lo miró con confusión.

- Dime… aunque no entiendo por qué tanto misterio – Isshin miraba de reojo a sus anteriores compañeros de charla, que seguían como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- ¿Dónde está… Eh… - ¿cómo podía preguntar sin ponerse en evidencia? – El… Abarai? – preguntó al fin, intentando usar su tono habitual.

- ¿Abarai? ¿El Sr. Renji Abarai? ¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces?

- Eso no importa ahora, tú dime donde está

- Creo que ya se retiró – dijo de forma indiferente Isshin, mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

- ¿Quién era la chica que lo acompañaba? – se atrevió a preguntar, sin mirar a su padre, sino buscando nuevamente en la gran sala.

- ¿La chica? – sonrió – era Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo volteó a ver a la cara a su padre, que inmediatamente volvió a su seriedad.

- ¿Kuchiki? – preguntó confundido… - Kuchiki… - repitió más bajo.

- Si te apuras, puede que los alcances… no hace mucho que se fueron… - Isshin volvió a sonreír mientras Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

En el camino se chocó con Uryu, que lo miraba anonadado. ¿A qué se debía su cara?

- Ey, Ichigo – lo llamó en vano, porque el pelinaranja siguió su camino hacia la salida. Cuando se dio vuelta, notó con sorpresa y después nerviosismo, que una chica se le acercaba. Se paró en seco y se acomodó los anteojos.

- Buenas noches, Messie Ishida – lo saludó formalmente la castaña.

- Buenas noches, Srta. Inoue – él le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Me acompañaría a visitar la muestra? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Cómo no…

Uryu olvidó de pronto a su amigo y se dedicó a recorrer la muestra, después de todo, él había ido a hacer eso.

* * *

_**París, 23 de abril de 1926**_

- En fin, eso es todo – dijo Byakuya, levantándose de su cómodo sillón detrás del fino y amplio escritorio en su despacho.

- Hermano – lo llamó con delicadeza - ¿quieres decir que debo ir a ese lugar en representación de la familia? – le preguntó queriendo escuchar la confirmación de lo que sería su tortura.

- Si, eso he dicho – sentenció Byakuya. Luego detuvo su camino y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Rukia con curiosidad, porque pensaba que Byakuya se iría de la habitación cuando se levantó.

- Antes de que lo olvide, o te vayas, quisiera entregarte los documentos que debes firmar para tu casamiento – la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Ya… ya han concretado una fecha? – le preguntó temerosa a la respuesta.

- Diecisiete de junio – le dijo fríamente, sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. Rukia tragó saliva.

- Pero…

- Ya sé que falta poco, pero los preparativos ya están en marcha. Fue decisión del Sr. Abarai – quiso excusarse y Rukia lo miró con cierta sorpresa, esa conducta no era normal en su hermano. ¿Acaso él no estaba conforme con esa unión? No, seguramente fuera imaginación suya…

- ¿Qué día es la exposición?

- En tres días, en la Mansión Urahara. Irás con Renji. Es un evento importante, organizado por la empresa de la que es dueño Urahara

- ¿Exposición de Arte Moderno? – preguntó Rukia, tomando la invitación que estaba sobre el escritorio.

- Algunos nuevos pintores expondrán sus obras – comentó Byakuya, luego miró a Rukia nuevamente.

- No te preocupes, no estoy intentando escapar – dijo sin saber por qué, con el tono más helado que encontró.

- Rukia, espero no me decepciones – le dijo duramente. Ella lo miró y luego bajó su vista.

* * *

- Definitivamente me rehúso a poner mi firma en el cuadro – dijo Ichigo con enojo – una cosa es que haya aceptado presentarlo en esa maldita exposición y otra muy distinta es poner mi nombre en él – siguió refunfuñando.

- Hijo, no es cuestión de que quieras o no, es cuestión de ética – Isshin intentaba mantenerse serio ante el comentario enojoso de su hijo. Uryu los miraba desde un rincón, con un cigarrillo en la mano.

- ¿Ética? – Ichigo lo miró mal - ¿Me hablas de ética cuando me arrastraste hasta aquí con ese pedazo de tela? ¡No quiero presentar mi nombre junto a eso! – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Has pensado en un nombre para la obra? – preguntó Uryu. Los dos Kurosaki lo miraron, Ichigo algo irritado e Isshin con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo quieres que piense en un nombre para la 'obra' si ni siquiera quiero que la vean? – espetó Ichigo. Luego se acercó al cuadro, que permanecía en un atril.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora comenzaste a interesarte? – bromeó Isshin, pero inmediatamente cayó su risa, al ver la expresión seria de Ichigo.

Parado frente a la pintura, la miraba con curiosidad, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Miraba cada pincelada, cada toque, cada color. Se detuvo en la ventana abierta, y volvió a mirar a la chica en su interior… ¿Por qué la había pintado? ¿Por qué había encerrado a esa chica de cabello negro y rostro sombrío en esa habitación de la casa?

En realidad, era lo único irreal del cuadro, porque lo demás era una escena que recordaba de su niñez, cuando él y su padre se mudaron a vivir a Mitry Mory. La casa cubierta con la enredadera con flores azules, la mesa del patio, el café, Uryu, Yuzu, Karin y él jugando en el patio, intentando no pensar que hacía poco más de un año que habían perdido a su madre…

Pero, el bosque de robles y esa niña encerrada… tenían un significado especial, que sólo él conocía…

Ese atardecer entre el frío y la penumbra, donde, entre los árboles vacíos de hojas, la vio. La vio y no se atrevió a buscarla, a encontrarla… ¿ella era real? ¿Era ella la niña en la ventana? Parecía tan triste, tan distante… como si estuviera detrás de un cristal y no pudiera salir… no pudiera tocarla…

- ¡Ichigo! – le gritó Isshin, al ver que no salía del trance en el que había entrado. Ichigo arrugó nuevamente su ceño y miró con odio a su padre, que había vuelto a su sonrisa habitual.

- _Solitude_ – murmuró Ichigo. Uryu lo miró y se acomodó los lentes.

- ¿_Soledad_? ¿Ese es el nombre? – Ichigo lo miró a los ojos en silencio. Isshin se acercó con una pluma y se la dio a Ichigo.

- Fírmalo, por favor – le dijo Isshin. Ichigo tomó la pluma y puso sus iniciales en la pintura.

- No me pidas más que eso, viejo

* * *

_**De vuelta en: París, 27 de abril de 1926**_

Rukia caminaba del brazo de Renji a paso lento. Miraba cada uno de los detalles de la calle por la que iban, que no tenía idea cuál era. Sólo podía notar que estaban en un barrio de los más ricos de París, debido a las enormes casas y a los encantadores alumbrados.

Miró a Renji, y se dio cuenta que iba metido dentro de sus pensamientos. Pensar que pronto se casarían y tendría que transformarse en la Sra. Abarai… ¿Quería hacerlo? No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero sabía que Renji quería casarse con ella…

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, logrando ver algunas estrellas que ya habían salido… y se cruzó por su mente el cuadro… _Ichigo_… ¿Sería él el chico de pelo naranja que vio en el bosque? ¿Podría ser eso posible? ¿Tendría que haberse quedado en la exposición hasta que él apareciera? Bajó la vista y luego miró a Renji, que ahora la miraba con una sonrisa. Pero ella, no podía sonreír…

Ichigo corría desesperadamente hasta que se detuvo en seco al cruzar una esquina. Volvió sobre sus propios pasos y miró con detenimiento el cabello colorado de un hombre que caminaba hacia delante con una mujer bajita del brazo. No había ninguna duda, ese era el colorado que le habían dicho se llamaba Renji Abarai.

Le temblaban las manos, estaba tieso y quieto en esa maldita esquina mirando las luces destellantes de los faroles. Miraba el cabello de Renji y luego a Rukia, notando cómo se alejaban cada vez más de él. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir e interceptarlos? ¿Pero qué les tenía que decir? Si… ¡si ni siquiera se conocían realmente!

¿Era ella la chica que pintó en su cuadro? ¿Era ella la chica que encontró aquella tarde en el bosque? ¿Tenía que comprobarlo o debía dejar pasar ese momento? Suspiró, cerró los ojos unos segundos, los volvió a abrir y comenzó a caminar.


	8. Volviendo al bosque

_Volviendo al bosque_

_**Tren a Mitry Mory, 30 de abril de 1926**_

Robles frondosos, llenos de verde, agrupados a la derecha, representando aquel bosquecito mítico lleno de algo que a partir de allí no supo definir, ni olvidar. Unos niños, cuatro para ser más exactos, dos niñas, Karin y Yuzu, y dos niños, él y Uryu, jugando en el parque de la casona en Mitry Mory, aparentemente felices, cuando en realidad, lloraban por dentro por haber perdido parte de su familia hacia poco más de un año.

Dos hombres sentados a una mesa de jardín, tomando café amargo. Isshin y Ryuuken siempre tomaban así esa infusión, y todavía no había adivinado cómo podían soportarlo. Una imponente casa de techos negros y paredes cubiertas de alguna especie de enredadera siempre verde, con una flor azul cada tanto. Una sola ventana abierta. Y atrás del cristal, oculta entre las sombras, una niña, de cabello negro y cara sombría… Y ahora, recién ahora, sabía que ella era Rukia.

Todo enmarcado en un atardecer rojizo, como el de aquella tarde en la que la conoció en medio del bosque, con un sol escondiéndose detrás de una colina baja, verde y sembrada, y a lo lejos, un río sereno y apacible.

Y estaba de nuevo perdido en su propia pintura, aquel pedazo de tela pintado como quien pinta una pared vieja, que ahora se había vuelto más importante que cualquier otro hecho en su vida.

Suspiró y volvió a la ventana abierta, a la niña que miraba la nada… ¿Por qué la había pintado dentro de la casa, encerrada? ¿Por qué los estaba viendo a través del vidrio y no había bajado a jugar con ellos?

Tantos interrogantes y, aún, ninguna respuesta. Apartó su vista hacia un costado y comprobó que el marco estaba aplastando el almohadoncito bordado a mano por su hermana Yuzu, que hacía a la vez de almohada cuando no tenía una cómoda para descansar. Se levantó, cuidando que no hiciera ningún ruido, y acomodó el cuadro en el suelo, tapándolo con su sobretodo.

Volvió a su lugar, junto a la ventana, y miró hacia afuera, corriendo la cortina un poco. Era de noche y la luna alumbraba tenuemente el paisaje que ya conocía de memoria. Tantas veces había recorrido ese camino, yendo y viniendo de París a Mitry Mory… Pero esta vez, sabía que sería distinto, que allí, en el bosque, estaría esperándolo ella.

_/FB/_

_Caminaba lentamente, con miedo a acercarse a aquella pareja silenciosa. Estaba a pocos metros, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica volteó. Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba seria y su rostro era blanco, pero sombrío. Sus ojos estaban apagados y su sonrisa parecía nunca haber estado allí._

_- ¿Rukia? – le preguntó. No sabía si era o no era ella, pero estaba seguro de que quería comprobarlo, y esta vez no iba a huir._

_Notó que el acompañante de la chica también volteó y lo miró de mala manera._

_- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el pelirrojo. Ichigo lo miró con su entrecejo arrugado. ¿Debía contestarle o esperar la respuesta por parte de la chica?_

_- ¿Tu…? – habló, al fin, Rukia - ¿Tú eres el pintor? – Ichigo la miró extrañado… ¿acaso lo conocía? ¿Lo había visto antes? ¿O había recordado su encuentro al ver la pintura?_

_- Si… soy Ichigo… Kurosaki_

_Rukia miró a Renji y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse por un momento, pero la cara del pelirrojo no se ablandaba, sólo observaba fríamente al tal Ichigo._

_- ¿Qué quieres con ella? – espetó Renji, al ver que él no decía nada y sólo se dedicaba a mirarla fijo._

_- Necesito saber si tú eres Rukia – ignoró a Renji, cosa que terminó de exasperarlo._

_- ¡Dije que quién eres tú y qué quieres con ella! – gritó y por fin, Ichigo lo miró, devolviéndole la mirada de odio que le daba Renji._

_- ¡Sólo quiero saber si ella es Rukia Kuchiki!_

_- Si, ¡ella es la Srta. Kuchiki! – Renji recalcó notoriamente el "señorita"._

_Ichigo dio un paso hacia ellos pero fue detenido por una mano que lo tomó por el antebrazo. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, fríos y penetrantes._

_- Deténgase – dijo el tipo de piel blanca._

_- ¡Suéltame! – ordenó Ichigo, pero el agarre de Ulquiorra era demasiado fuerte y no tenía intensiones de soltarlo._

_- Vámonos Rukia – Renji cambió su tono a uno más suave y rodeó los hombros de Rukia con su brazo. Ella miró a Ichigo a los ojos antes de girarse._

_- ¡En cinco días! – gritó Ichigo. Ella no contestó, sólo se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. _

_Ichigo quiso zafarse de Ulquiorra, pero éste le dio un golpe en la nuca, que no llegó a desmayarlo, pero hizo que las fuerzas comenzaran a abandonarle. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así, entonces se resignó, y apoyó una de sus rodillas en los adoquines de la calle, mirando al suelo. Luego, levantó la vista y vio cuando Rukia miró de reojo hacia atrás y movió sus labios._

_- En el bosque… - escuchó un susurro que no supo si era real o su imaginación._

_/_

_En el bosque…_

¡Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil! ¡¿Por qué no peleó más con ese maldito guardaespaldas!? ¡¿Quién se creía que era ese tal Abarai para hacer eso?! Rabiaba por lo bajo mientas apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder haber hecho más en ese momento, pero por otro lado no lo hubieran dejado tampoco…

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era esperar los dos días que quedaban…

* * *

_**París, 1 de mayo de 1926**_

Byakuya se encuentra sentado en su escritorio junto a una taza de café caliente, dos tostadas y una montaña de gran tamaño de papeles. Pluma en mano, leía y firmaba automáticamente cosas, mientras aspiraba el humo perfumado que salía de su taza.

Rukia lo observaba seria desde uno de los sillones del estudio. ¿Cómo le diría que _tenía_ que irse esa misma tarde a Mitry Mory? ¿Cómo explicaría que _debía_ ir sola? Carraspeó con fuerza para llamar la atención de su hermano, que hizo caso omiso, entonces, decidida, se paró y se acercó al escritorio.

- Hermano – le dijo con la voz más fría que le salió en ese momento.

- ¿Qué deseas? – Byakuya no levantó su vista del papel que en ese momento sostenía con su mano izquierda.

- Necesito viajar esta misma tarde a Mitry Mory – mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, pensaba detalladamente en las excusas propicias que dar.

- Como desees, Ulquiorra te acompañará… - sentenció. ¿Con Ulquiorra? No, no podía aceptar eso…

- No es necesario que mandes custodia, puedo ir sola – quería sonar segura y serena.

- Después de lo que sucedió en la calle el otro día no puedo dejar que vayas sola a ningún sitio – Byakuya levantó su vista y dejó la pluma, para luego tomar su taza.

- No me pasará nada, hermano… Sólo quiero estar sola unos días, necesito pensar… - Rukia corrió la pesada silla y se sentó, sin dejar de mirar un solo instante los ojos de Byakuya.

- ¿Pensar? – arrugó el ceño.

- Es que falta tan poco para mi casamiento que necesito ordenar mis ideas y pensar en cosas como la fiesta o mi vestido

- Para eso no necesitas ir a Mitry Mory – el entrecejo de Byakuya permanecía fruncido y sus ojos fijos en los de Rukia.

- Allí viví mucho tiempo y es allí donde quiero estar lo que me queda de libertad… - Rukia retiró su vista, no quería que Byakuya viera debilidad. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente por unos segundos, mientras Byakuya tomaba su café.

- ¿Quién era el hombre que los molestó en la calle? – Byakuya cambió de tema abruptamente. Rukia volvió a mirarlo.

- No… no lo sé… - mintió, pero no era del todo mentira. Nunca lo había visto antes y no sabía el por qué se sentía tan familiar… ¿realmente era él el chico del bosque?

- Ulquiorra me informó que era uno de los pintores que expuso en la muestra de arte del Dr. Urahara… un tal… Kurosaki – la voz de Byakuya era cada vez más helada e intimidante.

- No lo conozco, nunca lo oí nombrar – Rukia sostuvo la mirada de su hermano, debía hacerlo si quería que la dejara ir al campo.

- Bien - dejó la taza y volvió a tomar su pluma – Ulquiorra te acompañará hasta Mitry Mory y luego regresará – bajó su vista – pero regresarás en tres días

- Así será, gracias hermano – Rukia se levantó y salió despacio. Había conseguido que la dejara ir sola… aunque sólo tres días…

* * *

_**Café de Las Avenidas, en París. 2 de mayo de 1926, por la mañana**_

- Mira, Tat – susurró una mesera gordita a Tatsuki, que estaba detrás de la barra, limpiando unas tazas - ¿no es ese el Sr. Abarai? – su tono era risueño. Tatsuki la miró mal.

- No lo sé – le contestó, haciéndose la enojada.

- Será mejor que vayas tú… se sentó en tu área – la gordita le guiñó un ojo y se fue con una bandeja en la mano.

Tatsuki suspiró y se miró en un espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta. Se acomodó la pollera tableada y la camisa blanca, que formaban parte de su uniforme de mesera. Luego se pasó la mano por el cabello y ensayó una de sus mejores sonrisas. Tomó la bandeja y una servilleta, y salió. En el camino tomó uno de los menús de tapa verde.

- Buenos días, señor – le dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Renji, que levantó la vista y la miró serio. Tatsuki dejó de sonreír al instante.

- Buenos días – le contestó sin ganas – un café doble, bien cargado y sin crema

- ¿Algo para comer? – le preguntó intentando volver a sonreír.

- No, gracias – bajó su vista y miró de reojo la ventana. Afuera, la gente pasaba apurada.

Tatsuki suspiró y se volvió sobre sus pasos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando al Sr. Abarai? Normalmente no era así, sino todo lo contrario, sonriente y hasta hacía chistes… pero esa mañana era distinto, estaba… ¿triste?

_/FB/_

_Rukia caminaba junto a Renji por el parque de la mansión Kuchiki, en París. Miraba las flores como si nunca las hubiera visto, pero en realidad no pensaba en eso, y se le notaba._

_- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Renji._

_- En nada… - ella no sonaba convencida de su respuesta._

_- ¿En nada? ¿No será en ese de pelo naranja del otro día? – lo dijo como una broma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que para Rukia no lo era._

_- Él… - miró a Renji a los ojos – lo conozco de algún lugar…_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Los robles… - susurró y luego no pudo seguir. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de Renji y ni una sola palabra salía de su boca. No podía decirle nada a su prometido, sentía que lo engañaba si lo hacía… pero no podía dejar de sentir que Ichigo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente en sus pensamientos…_

_- Esta bien… no tienes que decirme nada… - Renji entendió que ella no quería contarle nada… y prefirió no preguntar más._

_- En dos horas me iré a Mitry Mory – dijo Rukia bajando su mirada._

_- ¿A encontrarte con él? – la pregunta salió como un dardo envenenado… ¡Es que _él_ le había dicho que se encontraran en cinco días!_

_- Simplemente a pensar, necesito estar sola… por favor, Renji – lo abrazó suavemente, rodeándolo por la cintura. Él respondió abrazándola por los hombros._

_/_

- Aquí está su café, Sr. – Tatsuki apoyó la taza en la mesa con delicadeza y luego su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Miró, y la fría mano de Renji le estaba sujetando la muñeca.

- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? – le preguntó, sin mirarla.

- ¿Yo? – tragó saliva – S… si… - Renji la soltó y Tatsuki apoyó la bandeja en la mesa.

- Siéntate, por favor – le pidió y luego levantó la vista. Tatsuki pudo ver los ojos apagados de Renji.

- ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted? – ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo… Se sentó con nerviosismo y comenzó a frotar sus manos.

- Tú… desde que comencé a venir a este bar me has atendido… siempre tú… y por eso se puede decir que nos conocemos, ¿verdad? – Tatsuki asintió con la cabeza – Entonces, ¿tú sabes mi nombre?

- S… si… - le dijo tímidamente – Renji Abarai

- Pero… yo no sé cuál es tu nombre… y sin embargo sé quién eres y siento que de alguna forma te conozco…

- Tatsuki – le dijo ella, sonrojándose – Tatsuki Arisawa – Renji sonrió.

- No estaba pidiéndote que me lo dijeras, sólo que… no entiendo algo que me sucedió… - Renji hablaba más para él mismo que para ella… - mi prometida se encontró en la calle con alguien que nunca había visto en su vida y dice saber quién es él… y ahora mismo… - se detuvo y vio los ojos de Tatsuki, que lo miraban con admiración y cierto _miedo_ - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… sólo que… puede que yo…

- ¿Qué tu… qué?

- Que yo sepa quién es…

_/FB/_

_Ichigo estaba cansado y agitado. Se veía muy mal. Chad se acercó a la mesa donde se había sentado su amigo, con una botella de whisky y un par de vasos._

_- No puede ser… la dejé ir… - comentó Ichigo mirando a un punto fijo en la mesa._

_- Tómate un trago – dijo Chad, mientras apoyaba la botella y los vasos, y se sentaba junto a Ichigo._

_- ¡La tuve frente a mí! ¡Y la dejé ir! – Chad lo escuchaba con cara de resignación y servía los vasos._

_- ¿A quién? – preguntó Chad, mientras tomaba un trago._

_- A ella… Rukia…_

_De pronto, sintió cómo unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda y una barbilla descansaba en su cabeza._

_- ¿De qué hablan? _

_- De nada que te importe… ¿no es que estás trabajando? – Ichigo volvió a su mal humor._

_- No es que vaya a trabajar toda la noche… sólo hasta que cierre el restaurante… - Tatsuki se incorporó y luego se sentó en medio de Chad e Ichigo. Tomó un trago del vaso que Chad le había servido al pelinaranja._

_- ¿Y qué harás ahora? – preguntó Chad, continuando su anterior conversación._

_- Me iré… a Mitry Mory… es el único lugar que nos conecta… y estoy seguro de que ella irá allí a buscarme – sus palabras parecían perdidas y sueltas, pero encajaban, al menos en la cabeza de Ichigo._

_- ¿Te irás al campo otra vez? ¿Y qué hay de los exámenes? – preguntó algo enojada Tatsuki._

_- Los exámenes puedo rendirlos en la segunda oportunidad y además no estudié nada… y esto… es realmente importante… posiblemente lo más importante de mi vida…_

_- Hoy estamos melancólicos – la chica volvió a tomar del vaso de Ichigo._

_- Ella… _

_- ¿Estaba sola? ¿Por qué la tuviste que dejar ir? – preguntó Chad._

_- Estaba con Abarai – el tono de Ichigo les dio a entender que no quería hablar más del tema._

_/_


	9. Noche del 2 de mayo

_Noche del 2 de mayo_

_**París, 2 de mayo de 1926**_

- ¡¿Tú sabes quién es él?! – gritó Renji casi desesperado, golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

- Pero… por favor, no se preocupe… él no es una mala persona…

- ¡Dime quién es! – le ordenó. Tatsuki lo miraba con temor, realmente estaba alterado. Las palabras se le atragantaron y sólo pudo soltar un par de sonidos sin sentido.

Renji notó la tensión de la chica y se calmó, se acomodó en la silla y carraspeó.

- Lo siento, no debería haber reaccionado así. Por favor, dime quién es él – la miró intensamente a los ojos. Tatsuki se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

- Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki – le contestó tímidamente.

- ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?

- Somos amigos desde pequeños. Mi madre era la cocinera de la escuela en la que Ichigo iba y siempre nos quedábamos jugando por ahí hasta que lo fueran a buscar. Es un buen chico, estudia medicina y hace poco expuso un cuadro… pinta muy bien… - comentó con nerviosismo Tatsuki, sin levantar la vista de la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa.

- ¿Y dónde vive? – siguió con su interrogatorio Renji, que apretaba uno de sus puños debajo de la mesa mientras se esforzaba por que la chica no note su malestar.

- Él es de Melún, pero hace años se mudó con su familia a Mitry Mory

- ¿Dijiste Mitry Mory? – preguntó sorprendido y cayendo en cuenta de que perfectamente podrían conocerse con Rukia.

- Vive en la mansión de los Ishida – Tatsuki tragó saliva. En ese momento se dio cuenta que, en parte, estaba traicionando a su amigo, que los ojos de Renji no le daban más la confianza de antes y que, en cualquier momento, saldría corriendo de allí dispuesto a matar a Ichigo si no decía algo que lo salvase.

- ¿Ishida? – repitió para sí mismo - ¡La casa de al lado! – gritó nuevamente, amagando a levantarse. Tatsuki lo tomó de la mano, y Renji la miró.

- Por favor, Sr. Abarai, no… no le haga nada a Ichigo, él debe tener un motivo para querer conocer a su prometida…

- ¿Motivo? ¡¿Qué motivo?! – suspiró autocontrolándose y volvió a sentarse - ¿Dijiste "querer conocer"? ¿No la conoce?

- No – lo miró a los ojos – Él siempre dijo que vio a una chica en el bosque hace tiempo, pero que nunca supo si era real o no… supongo que era ella…

- Rukia… Rukia dijo lo mismo… siempre… ¡siempre dijo que del otro lado del bosque había alguien que la esperaba, que la llamaba! …pero que no sabía si era real…

Los dos se miraron y quedaron en silencio un momento.

* * *

_**Mitry Mory, 2 de mayo de 1926**_

La hierba estaba húmeda. Los pies descalzos de Rukia rozaban con cada paso el pasto y podía sentir cómo se hundía bajo sus pies. Suspiró con fuerza y entrecerró sus ojos, intentando sentir la brisa del atardecer a pleno, acariciándole la cara. Siguió caminando en la única dirección en la que podía ir, directamente a enfrentarse con su destino… el bosque de robles.

Se paró frente al primer árbol y miró desde el tronco a la copa, inspeccionándolo. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¡Iba a encontrarse con un desconocido! Pero… sentía que lo conocía… sentía que él era alguien especial, que debía verlo, hablarle, saber de él, quién es, de dónde viene, por qué le resulta tan familiar… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió, decidida a entrar en el bosque.

//

El atardecer era muy rojizo, tanto como el de su cuadro. Miró por última vez el bosque desde la ventana y la cerró. Corrió las cortinas y se acercó a la pintura, que reposaba sobre un atril en medio de la sala. Rozó con sus dedos la _única ventana abierta_ y a la chica dentro, y luego salió en silencio de la casa.

Había llegado el momento, por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando. Iba a conocer a su musa inspiradora, a la mujer que encontró aquella tarde en el bosque. ¿Sería ella realmente? ¿Habría comprendido bien el mensaje? ¿Estaría acercándose al bosque desde el otro lado como lo hacía él en ese momento?

//

Suspiró y miró los árboles. Entró en el bosque con su vista al frente, intentando divisar entre las hojas y la penumbra algo que llamara su atención. Tenía los pies fríos y húmedos y las ramas le raspaban las plantas, pero eso le agradaba… le traía recuerdos de su infancia en las calles de París…

Se detuvo en el claro dónde hace años vio por primera vez aquel cabello naranja y afinó sus ojos, y allí, entre las sombras, lo vio. Otra vez esa extraña sensación invadió su pecho y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Era él, Ichigo.

//

Miró con detenimiento al mismo lugar dónde la vio tiempo atrás y allí estaba su figura blanca, inmaculada. Se detuvo y observó todo con detenimiento. El mismo sitio de antes, sólo que los robles estaban cubiertos de hojas y las luces del atardecer comenzaban a apagarse del todo.

La miró nuevamente y comenzó a avanzar. Notó desde lejos que Rukia estaba tensa, hasta olía en la brisa su nerviosismo y eso lo embriagaba… ¿quién era realmente ella? ¿La conocía? ¿La había visto antes? No… y eso era lo que más llamaba su atención… ¡¿por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho?!

Ichigo había comenzado a caminar hacia Rukia, que lo miraba expectante. Su forma de caminar, su cabello, sus ojos ámbar que la miraban de forma inquisitiva, rodeada de árboles milenarios y de un atardecer que ya estaba muriendo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y exhaló pesadamente, intentando, en vano, calmar los latidos de su corazón, que parecía salirse de su pecho.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con los ojos dorados de Ichigo, mirándola directamente. Ambos estaban en silencio, uno frente a otro, por fin, mirándose a los ojos, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

* * *

_**París, noche del 2 de mayo**_

- No puedes ir, Rukia me pidió expresamente que necesitaba estar sola – la voz de Byakuya era más fría que la de costumbre y no miraba a Renji mientras hablaba.

Ambos estaban en el estudio de Byakuya en la mansión, Renji sentado en uno de los sillones y Byakuya parado frente a una de las ventanas que daban a un jardín interno con muchas flores de colores. Los dos tomaban un café.

- Pero, es que debo decirle algo urgente – insistió Renji.

- He dicho que no. Ella volverá en dos días más, espera hasta entonces – su tono era determinante, evidentemente no lo autorizaría para ir a Mitry Mory.

- Está bien, esperaré – dijo resignado, terminando su café.

Renji se levantó, pero se detuvo al escuchar más palabras de Byakuya.

- Dime, ¿qué tan importante es eso que tienes que decirle a Rukia que quieres ir a toda costa a Mitry Mory sabiendo que ella pidió expresamente a todos que nadie la molestara estos días? Supongo que a ti fue a al primero que se lo dijo, ¿no estoy en lo cierto? – dijo Byakuya, dándose vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Renji.

Renji lo miró a los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que debía responderle? Si le decía que Rukia había ido allí a encontrarse con un hombre que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que conociera realmente, Byakuya no se lo perdonaría jamás, pero tampoco podía decir que no era nada importante, porque era cierto que él sabía lo que Rukia planeaba hacer.

- Es algo sobre nuestra boda – dijo con falsa seguridad. Byakuya frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sobre la boda? ¿Sucede algo con eso? Tu padre no me dijo nada… es extraño – irónico.

- Es que… no tiene que ver con la organización, es algo personal… nada grave…

- Pero sí urgente… - aclaró Byakuya, insistiendo con su mirada perforante.

- Bueno… tal vez… - Renji tragó saliva, si su futuro cuñado seguía preguntándole, no podría seguir mintiendo mucho…

- Comprendo… - se dio vuelta hacia la ventana otra vez – Pero de todas formas tendrás que esperar – Renji suspiró aliviado.

* * *

_**Mitry Mory**_

Ichigo la miraba concentrado, con su ceño fruncido y su corazón latiendo muy rápido. Era ella, no le quedaba ninguna duda.

- Tú… ¿quién… quién eres? – las palabras de Rukia eran suaves y temerosas. En realidad estaba preguntando algo que ya sabía, pero no era esa su intención… más bien era una pregunta retórica.

- Soy… Ichigo – contestó él lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla de esa forma.

- Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki – lo miraba, lo miraba esperando su respuesta, su reacción al escuchar su apellido, pero nada sucedió. La vista de él no se apartó ni por un instante y sus ojos ámbar seguían allí, petrificados, inmóviles, llenos de vida y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Ichigo se acercó más a ella y se inclinó para quedar a su altura y sin pensarlo, sólo sintiendo aquel impulso casi salvaje, la besó. No comprendía por qué ni como, pero sabía que era eso lo que había estado deseando todos esos años, tenerla cerca, besarla, abrazarla, consolarla, porque sentía que ella estaba tan sola como él, sola, del otro lado del bosque.

El beso torpe y frío de Ichigo la sorprendió. Mantuvo por unos instantes sus ojos abiertos y sus manos empujaron el pecho del chico, como un acto reflejo. Su sentido común le decía que estaba loca, que estaba recibiendo un beso de un perfecto extraño, pero su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho y rogarle que sintiera a pleno aquello que comenzaba a recorrerla.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de Rukia y la atrajo más hacia él, reforzando el beso que había comenzado como un impulso y se iba intensificando con el correr de los segundos. Comenzó a sentir que todo ese tiempo que no la tuvo, la necesitó, la deseó desde lo más profundo de su ser, sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo realmente. Pero, ¿quién era ella? No importaba. Era sólo Rukia, la chica de su bosque de robles.

* * *

_**París, casa de los Ishida, noche del 2 de mayo**_

- ¡Dios! – el grito de Uryu se escuchó por toda la casa.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy malhumorado estos días, eso es extraño – Isshin se acercó desde la cocina, con una taza humeante en sus manos y la apoyó sobre el escritorio donde Uryu estaba sentado, rodeado de libros y papeles.

- Mañana es el examen final y no puedo terminar de estudiar tranquilo – refunfuñó tomando la taza.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

- ¡No! – gritó de mala manera, luego se quitó los lentes y se refregó el ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Estás así porque mi hijo se fue? – Isshin se sentó en la silla frente a Uryu, mirándolo seriamente.

- ¡Es que él y yo rendiríamos juntos! – dejó la taza y agarró el atado de cigarrillos, sacó uno y lo encendió.

- Uryu – el chico lo miró – él necesitaba ir, sabes todo lo que piensa en esa chica

- ¡Pero es que ni siquiera la conoce! No entiendo cómo puede – comenzó a toser. Isshin se paró y le quitó el cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cenicero de cristal que estaba sobre el escritorio, repleto de cenizas y colillas.

- Estás fumando demasiado – la tos de Uryu no paraba – será mejor que lo dejes

- Que más da – dijo con dificultad, volviendo a tomar la taza. Isshin volvió a su asiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió el otro día con Orihime? – una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Isshin. Uryu lo miró y volvió a ponerse sus anteojos.

- Nada importante, sólo la acompañé hasta su casa después de que terminó la cena – carraspeó.

- Me dijo el Sr. Inoue que estaba pensando en que su hija debería casarse, ya tiene veinticinco años y ningún pretendiente – Uryu lo miró mal.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- Nada, sólo es un comentario, no lo tomes a mal – sonrió.

* * *

_**Mitry Mory**_

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos en silencio. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado así, pero tampoco les importaba.

La brisa se había transformado en un viento casi helado que les erizaba la piel y eso, combinado con su nerviosismo y ansiedad, los mantenía en un estado de alerta permanente. Cada movimiento de su respiración se sentía en el ambiente y sus ojos no se separaban.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Ichigo le preguntó con suavidad, sin soltar su agarre ni su mirada.

- Algo… pero estoy bien… - respondió ella. Por alguna razón se sentía a gusto con él y no necesitaba recordar los protocolos y los modos de hablar nobles.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a la casa?

- ¡No! – gritó sonrojada. Algo en su pensamiento se desestabilizó… ¿Sola con él en la casa? ¿En qué casa además? No podía ir a la mansión con él, allí estaban los sirvientes, y si bien no eran los guardaespaldas de su hermano, podían decirle.

- No te enojes, sólo era un sugerencia – Ichigo la soltó y se alejó un poco.

- No me enojé – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Entonces por qué me gritaste? – la miró mal.

- ¡Porque me estabas diciendo que querías llevarme contigo a la casa!

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Quisiera que charlemos… y el medio de un bosque y de noche, no es el mejor lugar para eso, ¿no? – los tonos comenzaban a elevarse y la tensión aumentaba.

- No, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Qué pretendes?

- No pretendo nada, además si viniste, es por algo, ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Vine porque quisiera saber por qué me pintaste en tu cuadro!

- Yo no te pinté – aseguró Ichigo, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Entonces quién es la chica que está encerrada en la casa mirando por la ventana?

Ichigo se quedó callado, observándola. Era la primera que notaba a la chica en la ventana, nunca nadie antes se la había mencionado.

- ¿Notaste la niña en la pintura?

- Fue lo primero que vi. Además, conozco esa casa, es la mansión Ishida – señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba la casa.

- Allí es donde vivo. Mi padre, mis hermanas y yo nos mudamos ahí hace algunos años

- Yo vivo en la mansión

- Al otro lado – Ichigo comenzó a acercarse nuevamente y el corazón de Rukia a latir con más fuerza.

- ¿Eras tú, no? – preguntó dado por entendido que él sabría a qué se refería.

- Tú eres la chica de la pintura – la abrazó y ella apoyó otra vez sus manos en el pecho del pelinaranja, pero ahora con suavidad y hasta algo de cariño.

- ¿Por qué me pintaste si no sabías quién era? – Ichigo acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre ellos, sin dejar de mirar a Rukia a los ojos.

- Porque estabas tan sola, como yo – la besó otra vez.


	10. Passion

**Hola a todos. Les agradezco enormemente su paciencia infinita y les traigo en recompensa un capítulo un chiquitín más largo que los anteriores. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen revs =P Nos vemos!**

* * *

_Passion_

_**Mitry Mory, aún 2 de mayo de 1926**_

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de Ichigo cerca de su rostro. Ya no se besaban, pero tenían sus caras juntas, sintiéndose.

La noche había caído sobre ellos y algunos grillos cantaban a la Luna, que se asomaba entre las nubes, iluminándolo todo tenuemente. Las respiraciones de los dos eran acompasadas y suaves, ya no se sentía el nerviosismo de antes.

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Ichigo interrumpió el silencio, sonaba suave y lenta.

- Si… estoy bien… - contestó Rukia. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, sólo escuchar la voz del chico la ponía nerviosa.

- Pero tu corazón no dice lo mismo – sonrió.

Rukia lo empujó, separándolo de ella. Lo miró a los ojos, con su entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo, molesta.

- Digo, que tus latidos están muy rápidos… eso… - se cruzó de brazos.

- Eso es porque no te conozco

- Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste mi beso?

- No… ¡no lo sé! – gritó.

- ¿No lo sabes? – se acercó a ella, otra vez. Rukia lo miró mal.

- Detente – le dijo con voz fría, como la que usaba a veces con Byakuya. Ichigo no le hizo caso.

- Yo tampoco sé por qué te besé, ni por qué estoy ahora aquí contigo… simplemente… el bosque me llamaba… - la cara de Rukia se transformó. El bosque lo llamaba, igual que a ella…

- ¿Te… llamaba? – le preguntó con incredulidad.

- Si, sé que suena loco…

- ¡No! No te lo dije porque suene loco… es que… a mí también me llamaba… por eso vine aquella vez…

- ¿Y por qué no te acercaste más?

- Por lo mismo que tú… - contestó, algo molesta.

Ichigo llevó su mano a la barbilla de ella, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedó así por un momento.

- ¿Quién era el tipo que te vino a buscar aquel día?

- Mi hermano – Rukia apartó su vista.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Byakuya Kuchiki, abogado, dueño de gran parte de uno de los bancos más famosos de Francia, socio del Dr. Urahara, del Sr. Abarai, del Dr. Hinamori, del Dr. Ise y otros tantos famosos – respondió automáticamente, como si de un versito se tratara.

- Ah… - apretó un poco más la cara de la chica y ella volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Señorita Rukia! – la voz de una mujer, a lo lejos, los sacó de su momento.

- Debo irme, me están buscando – dijo ella, tomando la mano de Ichigo.

- Está bien, pero mañana te estaré esperando aquí – la soltó.

- Hasta mañana – Rukia sonrió.

* * *

_**París, 3 de mayo de 1926, por la tarde**_

- ¿Crees que Uryu está bien? – Isshin se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, en su oficina del Hospital. Llevaba su guardapolvo blanco. Del otro lado del escritorio, Ryuuken miraba con detenimiento unas fichas de unos pacientes. Vestía con un traje negro, camisa y corbata.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo y colega, levantó su vista y lo miró a los ojos por encima de sus anteojos.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

- Es que en los últimos días ha estado fumando mucho y ha tenido mucha tos – apoyó las manos en el escritorio, amagando a levantarse. Pero, se detuvo al ver que Ryuuken se hacía hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo.

- Está nervioso por el examen – afirmó con seguridad.

- Pero… - se paró – no es normal que tenga tanta tos – dio la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, hasta quedar al lado de Ryuuken. - ¿No lo notaste? – preguntó extrañado.

- Si, lo he notado. Y también se lo dije varias veces – se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre el escritorio. – Pero no quiso que lo revise – hizo una pequeña pausa – tampoco quiso que lo revises tú

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, sin mirarse. Luego, Isshin volvió a su sillón.

- También está preocupado por Ichigo – acotó Isshin, para volver a romper el hielo, pero sin desviarse de la conversación. Hacía tiempo que estaba preocupado por Uryu y no había encontrado oportunidad para comentárselo a su padre.

- Si, lo sé – volvió a tomar sus anteojos y a ponérselos – Es que iban a rendir juntos el examen

- No sólo lo digo por eso… - Isshin apoyó sus codos en el escritorio – También por la chica y su relación con ella

- ¿Con la menor de los Kuchiki?

- Si, con ella

* * *

_**Mitry Mory, 3 de mayo de 1926, 9:26 P.M.**_

- Señorita, ¿va a salir otra vez hoy? – la sirvienta de la mansión, encargada especialmente de cuidar el bienestar de Rukia, se interpuso entre ella y la puerta de servicio, en la cocina.

- Sí, estoy algo asfixiada acá… iré a dar una vuelta por el parque – dijo con seguridad, mirando directamente los ojos de la chica. A lo sumo tendría un par de años más que Rukia, pero se veía muy fuerte. Era corpulenta y llevaba un uniforme negro con detalles en blanco que la hacían ver bastante ruda.

Rukia dio un par de pasos, acercándose más a la puerta, pero la chica, afirmó su posición frente a esta.

- Lo lamento, señorita, pero no puedo dejar que vaya sola a dar un paseo a esta hora. Es muy noche ya

- No hay problema, sé defenderme sola – acotó Rukia, en un tono bromista, esbozando una sonrisa. La chica frunció el ceño.

- El Señor me indicó expresamente que no deje que usted salga sola por la noche

- Oh… - bajó la vista. Evidentemente su hermano sospechaba que algo estaba ocurriendo.

No, no podía sospechar nada. ¿Cómo iba a sospechar? Si _nada_ había pasado.

O, tal vez… Ulquiorra. Si, Ulquiorra estuvo cuando Ichigo le dijo que se verían en el bosque. Seguramente ese bocazas le contó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Tenía que encontrarse sí o sí con Ichigo esa misma noche! Suspiró resignada y miró nuevamente a la chica.

- Está bien, iré a mi habitación – dio media vuelta y caminó despacio, como solía hacerlo habitualmente, hasta llegar al pie de la escalera.

Miró hacia arriba y vio el cuadro, horrendamente pintado, con el retrato de sus padres adoptivos, que colgaba de la pared, en el descanso de la escalera.

Si tan sólo no la hubieran adoptado, todo sería muy diferente. Ahora no estaría encerrada en esa mansión y podría correr libremente por las calles de Paris, descalza y sonriendo. Si, sonriendo. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía abiertamente, desde aquella vez que no halló nada detrás del bosque, al _otro lado_.

Pero ahora, todo era distinto. Porque Ichigo estaba del otro lado, esperándola. Porque él sentía y pensaba lo mismo, porque a él también lo llamaba el bosque.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, ignorado cuanto protocolo noble se le cruzara por el camino. Tenía que verlo y rápido.

Llegó a su habitación, entró y puso traba a la puerta. Luego acercó un mueble y lo apoyó también. Al menos, por la puerta, no entraría esa criada. ¿Quién se creía que era? Por muchas órdenes que le hubiera dado Byakuya, no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle nada a ella. Después de todo, era la menor de los Kuchiki.

Miró la ventana. Se acercó y la abrió. Se podía divisar perfectamente el bosque desde allí, y la luna en el cielo, iluminando todo tenuemente. Bajó la vista y midió la altura. Al menos había tres metros hasta llegar a la galería que rodeaba la casa. Suspiró y giró.

Las sábanas blancas y enormes de su cama de dos plazas serían perfectas para la ocasión. Sonrió a medias, recordando viejos tiempos, en los que solía escaparse de su habitación en el orfanato. Recordó a sor Catalina y sus regaños, y luego el guiño de su ojo, confirmando su complicidad.

Tomó con fuerza, y de un tirón, ambas sábanas, haciendo que el acolchado cayera al suelo. Su sonrisa comenzaba a enfatizarse. Ató los extremos y uno de los que quedaron libres lo anudó fuertemente a la celosía de la ventana. Ya estaba armada su vía de escape, ahora sólo faltaba cambiar de atuendo.

Se miró en el espejo y el vestido que traía puesto no era el adecuado para la ocasión. Era demasiado estrecho y no podría maniobrar bien, y ni pensar de colgarse de la ventana. Buscó entre sus cosas y encontró una de sus viejas soleras, de las que usaba cuando era adolescente y jugaba con Renji.

Tras habérselo puesto y despeinado un poco su cabello, volvió a la ventana y se sentó, con las piernas colgando hacia afuera. No le temía a las alturas y menos a treparse por las paredes, así que con rapidez y mucha agilidad, alcanzó el suelo en un par de minutos.

Ya sentía el pasto en las plantas de sus pies. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras corría hacia el bosque, en medio de la noche. El cielo estaba despejado y se veían algunas estrellas, junto a la luna.

Caminó sin prisa por entre los robles, intentando sentir el llamado nuevamente. Pero, nadie estaba allí… ¿Ichigo no había ido? O quizá, había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar que él se había cansado. De todas formas, ya no le interesaba. Había ido a encontrarse con él, y eso haría. No por nada estaba arriesgando su imagen social escapando de su habitación.

Al fin, notó que los árboles se separaban un poco. El final del bosque. Comenzó a divisar la casa de los Ishida y su enredadera siempre verde. Su sonrisa desapareció al tiempo que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y con cierta violencia. Estaba cerca de él, cerca de su casa… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se quedó parada por un instante antes de salir completamente del bosque. Respiró profundamente, intentando en vano quitarse los nervios que sentía. Miró la mansión, notando que todo estaba oscuro. Luego, buscó con la vista en los alrededores, y lo vio.

Ichigo estaba recostado en el pasto, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. Estaba descalzo y con poca ropa. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus oídos alerta, para poder detectar cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer Rukia cuando se acercara a él. Sonrió al notar su presencia.

Él estaba allí, tan cerca. Recostado sobre el césped, mirando a la nada, como solía hacerlo ella hasta no hace mucho. Apretó sus puños y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se sentó a su lado, para luego recostase también, quedando en sentido contrario a él. Así permanecieron varios minutos, sin mirarse ni decirse nada.

-Sabía que vendrías – la voz de Ichigo fue la primera en escucharse.

- Esperaba que fueras a encontrarme en el bosque – Rukia se mostraba algo molesta.

- Fui, pero como no venías pensé que lo mejor sería que dejara que vinieras hasta aquí. Acá nadie va a molestarnos

- ¿Lo dices por ayer? Esa mujer me saca de quicio

- ¿Tu hermano la mandó a cuidarte, no?

- Si… También quería que viniera con Ulquiorra

- ¿Ulquiorra?

- Es uno de sus guardaespaldas. Él fue el que te detuvo en la calle en Paris

- Ah…

- Mañana debo volver

- ¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

- Mi hermano sólo me dio tres días

- Ya veo – Ichigo giró la cabeza y la miró. Ella mantenía su vista en el cielo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

- A ti – los dos estaban muy serios. – Lo bella que eres

- No digas eso, me apenas – una media sonrisa y un suave rubor apareció en la cara de la morena.

- Pero es cierto, desde que te vi en el bosque aquella vez supe que eras la mujer que quiero – Rukia volteó la cara y lo miró a los ojos.

- Estoy comprometida

- Ya lo sé. Con ese pelirrojo

- Ese pelirrojo es Renji. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde hace mucho tiempo – Ichigo llevó su mano a la cara de Rukia, que lo miró algo desconcertada.

- No me importa, tú serás mi mujer, no sólo la niña en mi cuadro – se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente. Rukia llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello.

Se separaron y se miraron, aún serios.

- Yo…

- No digas nada, no ahora… sólo déjame, déjame mostrarte que ya no estás más sola – volvió a besarla al tiempo que se incorporó un poco, para mejorar su posición.

Se acercó a ella, hasta dejar sus cuerpos paralelos, uno junto a otro. La besaba con dulzura mientras ella demandaba un poco más de su beso. ¿Estaba loca? Se estaba besando con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía. Sólo lo había visto un par de veces y ahora… ¿estaba dejando que él le mostrara qué?

Que no estaba más sola. Y eso era lo que sentía, ya no se sentía sola, ahora estaba junto a él, al _otro lado_ del bosque.

Se separó de su boca sólo para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Rukia intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por un suspiro involuntario. Su mente le decía que lo detuviera, pero su corazón rogaba a gritos que dejara que él siguiera besándola de aquella forma.

Llegó a su cuello y luego a su pecho, y sin vacilar, bajó una de las tiras de la solera de Rukia, que lo tomó de la mano al sentir ese movimiento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Ichigo era casi inaudible.

- No quiero que sufras – dijo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Ichigo sufriría con ella. Después de todo, estaba comprometida y pronto iba a casarse con Renji. Y ahora… ¿estaba por entregarse a otro hombre?

- A tu lado, sólo seré feliz – besó su clavícula y luego continuó su caricia, llevando su mano al pecho de Rukia, que arqueó su espalda al contacto.

Los besos comenzaban a intensificarse y los latidos de sus corazones también. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía permitir que Ichigo llegara más allá, no al menos hasta que lograra romper el compromiso con Renji.

- D… deten… te… - logró susurrar entre gemidos.

- ¿Por qué debería? – Ichigo se detuvo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, depositando parte de su peso corporal encima. Rukia podía sentir cada uno de los latidos y respiraciones del chico. Se sentía nerviosa y una pequeña presión aparecía en su pecho. No podía hacerlo, no hasta no ser libre.

- Porque… yo no soy libre… me casaré en poco más de un mes… yo… no pu- Ichigo se levantó y ella dejó de hablar. Se miraron a los ojos.

- Te dije que no importaba – se acercó hasta apoyar su frente en la de ella – tú serás mi mujer

- Las cosas no son tan simples

- ¡¿Es que tú quieres casarte con él?! – Rukia apretó sus ojos.

- No

- ¡¿Entonces?! – la besó, pero ella puso sus manos en la cara de Ichigo, separándolo. Se quedaron así por unos segundos. - ¿Entonces? – Ichigo insistió, con un tono más suave.

Rukia no podía responderle, sus palabras estaban atragantadas. "¿Entonces?" No quería casarse con Renji, y menos ahora que había encontrado a alguien del _otro lado_, del lado donde ella quería estar. Acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de Ichigo y lo acercó a sus labios, pero no lo besó. Podía sentir el suave respirar del chico.

- Me quedaré aquí, contigo – susurró y volvió a besarlo.

Ichigo subió sus manos y tomó las de ella. Las elevó hasta que quedaron sobre su cabeza, rozando el pasto. El beso se hizo más intenso y ahora sus lenguas, deseosas la una de la otra, se encontraron.

Rukia no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la nueva caricia que Ichigo le daba en una de sus piernas. El sólo contacto de la palma de su mano en su piel lograba enloquecerla. Elevó instintivamente ambas piernas y rodeó las caderas del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Sus intimidades se rozaron y Rukia se sonrojó al sentirlo.

Ichigo dejó de besarla para mirarla intensamente. Ambos estaban embelesados con el otro, mirándolo seriamente. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus corazones deseaban más.

Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella arqueó la espalda, logrando que la entrepierna de Ichigo se friccionara contra la suya. Gimió con fuerza y se zafó del agarre del chico, llevando sus manos a la espalda de él.

Ichigo dejó de besarla y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Rukia, colocando su boca cerca de su oreja.

- No seguiré más allá, no puedo hacer esto, no ahora… - dijo suavemente. Rukia no contestó. – Tú eres una Kuchiki… debo seguir las reglas… - sabía que iba a arrepentirse de decir eso, pero era lo mejor. No podía dañar su imagen, tenía que ganarla por las buenas, tenía que reclamarla como su mujer, pero no de esa forma.

- Yo… - ¿qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ichigo? ¿No era que iba a demostrarle que la amaba, que ella era su mujer?

- No digas nada… serás mi mujer, lo prometo… no te dejaré nunca sola – se acercó y besó su cuello suavemente. – Porque te amo

* * *

_**París, 4 de mayo de 1926, 7:37 A.M.**_

Una mañana fresca y soleada, digna de merecer un paseo a solas por las calles de Paris. Renji respiraba pesadamente mientras pensaba cómo hacer para ir a Mitry Mory antes de que se cumplan los días de plazo que Byakuya había puesto a Rukia para evitar cualquier torpeza por parte de su prometida.

¿De verdad pensaba encontrarse con ese pelinaranja? ¿Era capaz de hacer tal cosa? Si ni siquiera lo conocía… ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Tenía demasiadas dudas. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era lo que hacía? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en conocer a Rukia? ¿O la conocería de antes?

Sus pasos, sin querer, lo llevaron al bar de siempre, el de todas las mañanas. Se quedó parado frente a la vidriera, mirando el interior. Un par de mesas junto a la ventana estaban desocupadas y una de las mozas servía café a un hombre canoso. Buscó inconscientemente a la mesera que todos los días lo atendía. Estaba, como de costumbre, sentada detrás de la barra. Se veía algo cansada el día de hoy.

Una media sonrisa se esbozó en la cara de Renji, que, al darse cuenta, volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores. ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Rukia al irse así?! Exhaló con fuerza y decidió entrar a tomar un café. No había comido nada desde la tarde anterior y su estómago le reclamaba algo sólido, así que también pediría un par de croissants.

Se sentó en la mesa habitual y esperó con cierta ansiedad a que Tatsuki lo atendiera.

- Buenos días, señor – la morocha se acercó, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días – Renji no levantó la vista del servilletero que estaba sobre el mantel. Tatsuki arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Seguro que son buenos días? – preguntó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle eso? Si ella no era más que una simple mesera… Aunque, ¿por qué le había hecho tantas preguntas el otro día? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan a gusto a su lado? Tragó saliva y carraspeó.

- No, no son buenos días – contestó Renji. Luego levantó su vista hasta cruzarse con los ojos de la chica, que lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Qué le traigo? ¿Lo de siempre? – sonrió, aunque en sus ojos mostraba la creciente preocupación que nacía de su interior. ¿Qué le estaría pasando al pelirrojo? ¿Sería por su prometida que estaba así?

- Un café doble cortado con leche y dos croissants – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – Por favor – agregó.

- Está bien, enseguida se lo- Renji la volvió a mirar y la tomó por la muñeca. Tatsuki se sonrojó. - ¿Q… qué sucede?

- ¿Puedes sentarte a tomar el café conmigo?

- Como… como usted lo desee – quitó su mano con rapidez y salió casi corriendo del lugar. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que tomara un café con ella? Pero, ¿por qué?

Tomó las tazas y las llenó con el café. En la de él puso un chorrito de leche, que salpicó un poco el platito. Tomó cuidadosamente los croissants y los colocó en un plato. Levantó la bandeja y le guiñó un ojo a su compañera, que la miró con una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó y sirvió las tazas. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, muy serio.

- Siéntate, por favor – insistió con su invitación, a pesar de ya haber notado que ella trajo dos tazas.

- Si… gracias – Tatsuki se sentía por demás extraña en esa situación. ¿Para qué le estaba pidiendo, nuevamente, que se siente allí con él?

Renji la miraba seriamente mientras ella, con un leve sonrojo, evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran directamente. Los ojos del pelirrojo eran irresistiblemente demostrativos, y podía notar mucho nerviosismo en él.

- Ese conocido tuyo, ¿regresó? – preguntó directamente. Esta vez no iría con rodeos, necesitaba saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- No lo he visto, no sé si regresó – Tatsuki entendió en seguida que le estaba preguntando por Ichigo. Pero realmente no sabía lo que había pasado con él.

- Ya veo… - Renji quedó pensativo por un rato, mirando la taza de café. Luego, levantó la vista para posarla nuevamente en la de Tatsuki. - ¿Qué piensas acerca de él?

La pregunta descolocó a Tatsuki. ¿Qué pensaba acerca de Ichigo? No podía negarse a responderla, porque lo que pensaba no era para nada malo, al contrario.

- Bueno, pues… Él es un excelente hombre – los ojos de Tatsuki demostraban que lo que decía era la verdad. – Perdió a su mamá cuando tenía nueve años y desde ese momento comenzó a madurar rápidamente. Yo lo conocí cuando tenía once años y ya era todo un caballero

- Me dijiste que creías que Rukia era aquella chica que él vio en el bosque, ¿verdad? – Tatsuki asintió con la cabeza - ¿Piensas que ellos pueden haberse conocido en algún momento?

- No, él no sabía quién era ella – bajó la vista – Nunca mencionó a su prometida, es más, ni siquiera sabía que la mansión vecina era la de los Kuchiki

Renji se quedó nuevamente pensativo. Si él no la conocía y ella a él tampoco, ¿por qué tanto empeño en verse?

- ¿Por qué crees que él tenía tanto empeño por saber quién era ella? – Tatsuki lo miró confundida. Era verdad que Ichigo siempre tuvo cierta obsesión con la chica que creyó ver una vez en el bosque… pero no sabía el por qué, simplemente creía que ella era especial.

- Yo… no se… tal vez él crea que ella es especial…

- ¡Pero si nunca se vieron! – Renji levantó el tono de voz, y sus ojos reflejaron enojo.

- No… no lo sé – Tatsuki bajó la vista. Renji miró a un lado.

- Tienes razón, no tienes por qué saberlo – dijo de mala manera, tomando un sorbo del café que ya estaba frío.

- Siento no poder ayudarlo – murmuró Tatsuki, sin mirarlo. Renji la tomó de la mano.

- Créeme que hiciste mucho por mi – sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en los de ella, haciendo que se estremezca.

- ¿Qué hará ahora?

- Sólo esperar… esperar a que regrese del campo

- ¿Confiará en ellos?

- Confiaré en Rukia

* * *

_**París, 4 de mayo de 1926, por la mañana**_

Se escuchaba toser desde la cocina. Una chica de cabello largo y castaño preparaba unas tazas junto a una criada. Traía puesto un vestido sencillo, color verde claro.

- ¿Cree que Messie Ishida esté bien? ¿No está tosiendo mucho? – preguntó la empleada a la chica.

- Es cierto – la castaña se llevó un dedo a la boca – Le preguntaré qué es lo que le está pasando

Salió rápidamente de la cocina, sin llevar nada, frente a los ojos atónitos de la sirvienta que no podía creer la ingenuidad e inocencia que aún dominaba a la hija de su patrón. Tenía veintiséis años, ya no era una niña. ¿Podía ser que no se haya dado cuenta de que el señor estaba mal?

Orihime llegó a la sala, donde estaba Uryu sentado en uno de los sillones. Tenía un aspecto bastante demacrado. Ojeras, la piel muy pálida, y la tos no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que parecía no inmutarse.

Se sentó al lado del chico y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo. No fue fácil el examen – dijo, sabiendo que era una excusa. No tenía caso preocupar a la chica, más sabiendo que ella no podía hacer nada.

_/FB/_

_- ¿Este es el cuadro de __Messie__ Kurosaki? – Orihime estaba muy emocionada por haber casi terminado de ver todas las obras de la exposición. Caminaba del brazo de Uryu, que se mostraba un poco nervioso._

_- Si, ese es el cuadro de Ichigo – lo miró de reojo. – Aunque no es la gran cosa… - sonrió maliciosamente._

_- Yo creo que es hermoso – murmuró ella, mirando fijamente a los robles._

_- ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves?_

_- Ese bosque… ¿tiene algo especial, verdad?_

_- Ichigo tiene cierta obsesión con ese bosque de robles – Uryu se acomodó frente al cuadro, ahora mirándolo directamente. Realmente no estaba tan mal._

_- ¿Piensas que en algún momento encontrará eso tan especial? – la voz de Orihime se notaba sombría. Uryu la miró._

_- Yo creo que él encontrará lo que desea – hizo un pausa, hasta que la chica lo miró - ¿Y tú? ¿Encontraste lo que deseabas?_

_La pregunta descolocó a la chica. Era cierto que se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, ya que sus padres trabajaban juntos, pero también sabía de sobra que el chico la miraba de una forma especial desde hacía un tiempo. Se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada._

_- Supongo que si_

_/////_

- ¿Estás preocupado por Ichigo, no? – la chica seguía sonriente – Por lo que me dijiste el otro día

- ¿Por Ichigo? Ese imbécil está ahora en el campo, ¿por qué debería estar preocupa – otro ataque de tos interrumpió su discurso.

- Será mejor que llame a tu padre – la sonrisa de Hime se desvaneció.

- N… no… no le digas nada… Estoy bien – se incorporó en el sillón y esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Por qué no traes esa taza de té que dijiste?

- Está bien, iré por el té – volvió a sonreír.

* * *

_**París, 5 de mayo de 1926, 7:18 P.M.**_

- ¡Kuchiki! – Renji irrumpió en la oficina de Byakuya sin pedir ninguna autorización. Él, arqueó una ceja.

- ¿A qué se debe semejante aparición en mi oficina, Renji? – le dijo tranquilamente, sin soltar ni el papel ni la pluma que tenía en las manos.

- ¡Es que ya pasaron más de tres días desde que Rukia se fue y no ha vuelto en el último tren! – Byakuya dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio.

- Pasa y siéntate – Renji hizo lo que le pedía. Se sentó rápidamente en la silla, frente al escritorio.

- ¿Qué hacemos, señor?

- ¿Cómo que no regresó en el último tren? Le pedí claramente que volviera pasados los tres días de su partida. Debería haber regresado hoy

- Por eso mismo estoy preocupado

- Bien – se paró – Mandaré a Ulquiorra a por ella

- ¡No! – gritó Renji, Byakuya lo miró extrañado – No – repitió más calmo – iré yo mismo – era esperable que Rukia esté con ese pintor, y si Ulquiorra se enteraba, estarían en graves problemas.

- Como quieras – giró y tomó un libro de la biblioteca que había detrás del escritorio – Ya mismo le pediré a mi chofer que te lleve al campo – tomó un sobre de adentro del libro – y toma – se lo extendió a Renji, que lo miró asombrado – lee esto en el camino

- Como diga – Renji tomó el sobre y se levantó – Traeré a Rukia de regreso


	11. Adieu, mon amour

_Adieu, mon amour_

_**Camino a Mitry Mory, 5 de mayo 9:14 P.M.**_

- ¿Está bien señor? – ya era la tercera vez que el chofer le hacía la misma pregunta a Renji, que viajaba incómodamente en el asiento trasero de uno de los automóviles de los Kuchiki.

- Si – contestó malhumorado. No era cierto, pero no tenía ganas de hablar y menos con el chofer. Sabía que Rukia estaba en problemas, pero esto era el colmo. ¿Pasar por sobre las órdenes de su hermano? ¿En qué estaba pensando ahora?

Suspiró y el chofer volvió a mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Carraspeó y tomó el libro que Byakuya le había entregado horas atrás. Era un libro negro sin ninguna inscripción en la tapa, que tenía unas pocas hojas en su interior. Le había llamado poderosamente la atención que el abogado le entregue eso justo en ese momento, pero no podía preguntarle nada y menos cuando le había pedido ir él mismo a buscar a Rukia y no Ulquiorra.

La primera página estaba en blanco. Las hojas estaban amarillas y un dejo de olor a humedad impregnó su olfato. ¿Qué era aquel librito? Dio vuelta la hoja y, escrito a mano, se hallaba una especie de carta dirigida al "Padre Ukitake".

- ¿Ukitake? – murmuró entre dientes. Ese padre era aquel que una vez conoció en la parroquia donde solía ir Rukia cuando era niña y aún vagaba por las calles de París. El chofer volvió a mirarlo más preocupado de lo que ya estaba, pero no dijo nada.

"_Querido Padre Ukitake: _

_Si Ud. está leyendo esto es porque no pude cumplir con mi único propósito en la vida, así que aún no puedo irme tranquilo a descansar en paz, como tantas veces me encomendó Dios a través de su santa voz."_

Continuó leyendo Renji, incrédulo y confundido. Los tachones hacían notar que aquel cuaderno era un borrador de alguien, que por la letra, parecía bastante distinguido y correcto. Pero, ¿quién dirigiría una carta al padre Ukitake? Y más aún, ¿por qué Byakuya le daría a él esa carta en ese momento?

"_Como los dos sabemos, es de suma importancia que Ud., después de haber recibido esta carta, haga lo que acordamos aquel día de abril frente al altar en su capilla. No podemos hacer oídos sordos al llamado de todopoderoso Dios."_

¿Por qué hablaba de un trato sellado ante Dios? No podía seguir leyendo sin sentir un nudo en su garganta. Tenía ganas de cerrar el cuaderno, pero al mismo tiempo de seguir indagando en esas palabras y descubrir qué tenían que ver con él.

"_Padre, le ruego me perdone esta imprudencia, pero es de vital importancia para mi y para mi familia, y en especial para mi único nieto Byakuya que Ud. siga con nuestro acuerdo. No puedo descansar en paz sin saber que mi hijo ha sido bendecido con una niña y Dios, por su intermedio, es el único capaz de hacerlo."_

¿El abuelo de Byakuya? ¿Sería posible que esa niña de la que hablara sea Rukia y que ese pedido importante para la familia sea la adopción? Pero… no tenía ningún sentido que él se enterara de aquello. ¿Para qué era necesaria esa verdad? No cambiaba el hecho que Rukia fuera tratada como una herramienta para unir a los Abarai con los Kuchiki. En nada afectaba saber o no saber que el abuelo Kuchiki hubiera pensado en eso y no el padre de Byakuya.

"_Insisto, y espero Ud. comprenda, en que el Dr. Abarai se haga partícipe de la elección de la niña y que su hijo no esté presente. Mi alma estará en sus manos hasta entonces, y todo lo que esté a mi alcance antes de que Dios me lleve a su lado, lo haré."_

_**París, 4 de mayo de 1926, 6:18 P.M.**_

Unos cuantos golpes suaves en la puerta de su despacho distrajeron su atención. Miró con desconfianza la puerta porque había pedido expresamente a su secretaria que no dejara que nadie lo molestara. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones como para ponerse a charlar animadamente con alguien.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo secamente.

- Disculpe, Messie Ishida, soy Orihime Inoue – dijo la castaña, tímidamente, desde detrás de la puerta.

Ryuuken se levantó enérgicamente de su sillón y casi corrió a abrir la puerta, que estaba cerrada con media vuelta de llave. Al abrir, vio los ojos grises de la chica y notó algo de preocupación.

- Adelante – le dijo, y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Cerró la puerta nuevamente con llave y acomodó la silla mientras ella se sentaba.

Ryuuken la miraba fijamente mientras daba la vuelta alrededor del escritorio de nogal lustrado y se sentaba parsimonialmente en su sillón rojo. Ella se limitaba a mirar alternativamente y sin mover la cabeza, el posavasos dorado del Molino Rojo y el lapicero tallado a mano por algún artesano detallista. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron interminables para ambos, el doctor rompió el silencio.

- Dime, ¿sucede algo?

- Es que estoy preocupada por Uryu, hace días que no para de toser y no quiso de ninguna forma que le diga nada ni a Ud. ni al Dr. Kurosaki. Realmente vine a verlo en contra de su voluntad y sin que él lo sepa, porque ya no sé cómo hablarle para que vaya al hospital

- Entiendo… ¿Has estado mucho tiempo con él últimamente? – la chica se sonrojó con la pregunta de Ryuuken y este carraspeó al instante. – Necesito saber si has estado con él porque eso me ayudará a determinar qué es lo que pueda llegar a pasarle – explicó al notar la reacción de la chica.

- Hemos estado juntos bastante tiempo desde que rindió el examen, pero nunca quiso salir de casa. Siempre me dice que está cansado y que prefiere reposar en el jardín en lugar de pasear por París

- ¿Y cada cuánto tose?

- Bastante seguido, pero lo que más me llama la atención es que nunca quiere probar nada de los bocadillos que preparo y no para de decir que tiene frío… ¡es que no hace frío!

Ryuuken miró hacia la ventana, que permanecía cerrada pero se podían ver los árboles reverdecidos por la primavera. Suspiró pesadamente y arrugó su ceño.

- ¿Sucede algo malo verdad? – preguntó inocentemente Orihime.

- No lo sé, deberíamos convencerlo de que visite a Isshin – dijo amargamente mientras continuaba con su vista fija en la ventana.

- ¿Usted no puede revisarlo?

- No me hará caso, además hace años que no atiendo en el hospital. Es más seguro que lo vea Kurosaki, más sabiendo que su especialidad es la neumonología

- Doctor… hay…

- ¿Si? – la miró nuevamente.

- Tampoco deja de fumar, por más que mi padre y yo le hemos insistido todo este tiempo. Dice que no pasa nada y que los vicios no lo dejan a él… termina siempre riendo – sonrió tristemente.

- Hablaré inmediatamente con Isshin y le diré que lo vea cuanto antes, aunque sea por la fuerza

_**Camino a Mitry Mory, 5 de mayo de 1926, 9:56 P.M.**_

- Pronto llegaremos a la mansión Kuchiki, messie. ¿Desea Ud. que aguarde allí o prefiere que lo pase a buscar por la mañana? – preguntó el chofer, aún con bastante preocupación.

- Mejor no me vengas a buscar, regresaré en tren junto a Rukia. Nos apetece viajar viendo los suburbios – contestó secamente mientras no levantaba su vista del manuscrito. Dio vuelta la página y para su sorpresa, encontró más líneas en la hoja siguiente.

"_Ya estoy muy viejo para esto, pero necesitamos con urgencia que Ud. se ocupe de todos los papeles que hagan falta. Mi hijo y yo le agradeceremos infinitamente desde lo más profundo de nuestra alma. Es de suma importancia que haya firmado todo antes de mi despedida final de este mundo."_

Renji sabía que el abuelo de Byakuya había muerto en 1913 a causa de una enfermedad pulmonar muy grave, que los médicos creyeron que era cáncer. También sabía que fumaba mucho y recordaba los largos sermones que había escuchado de su boca cuando apenas tenía quince años. Pero nunca pensó que ese viejo tuviera algo que ver con la adopción de Rukia y menos que Byakuya supiese algo… y aún le quedaba la duda de por qué hacérselo saber a él.

Cerró el cuaderno cuando vio las primeras edificaciones entre la penumbra de la noche. Estaba nublado y a lo lejos se lograban ver unos rayos atravesando el cielo. Todo indicaba que no sería una buena velada.

El automóvil se detuvo frente al enorme portón de hierro de la mansión y Renji, sin decir nada, bajó y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

- Está bien aquí, entraré a pie – le dijo, e inmediatamente el chofer asintió sin rechistar.

Miró la reja dos veces de arriba abajo volviéndola a contemplar como lo hacía cada vez que iba allí desde que tenía uso de razón. Su padre y el padre adoptivo de Rukia eran socios desde hacía muchos años y, antes de que lo internaran en la escuela y más luego, cuando fue a vivir allí, solía treparse por la reja para contemplar el paisaje.

Pero, ahora sólo le quedaba usar la gran llave que Byakuya le había dado para que pudiera entrar sin ser notado. Cerró los ojos e inspiró suficiente aire como para que sus pulmones se renovaran y apretó con fuerza la llave que aún permanecía dentro de su bolsillo. Sabía que todo sería más difícil si no encontraba a Rukia allí o si ella no quería volver por algún motivo.

Abrió la puerta y pasó, dejándola luego como estaba. Caminó rápidamente, sin mirar dónde pisaba, queriendo divisar luces en la mansión, pero sólo halló prendida la de la cocina, cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Rukia? ¿Ya estaría en su cuarto? Tragó saliva y golpeó la puerta trasera.

- ¿Si? – la voz gruesa de la criada se oía temblorosa desde detrás de la puerta.

- Soy Renji – dijo él, y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

- ¡Señor! ¿Qué hace Ud. aquí? – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Busca a la señorita Rukia? – preguntó entre curiosa y nerviosa.

- Si, pero te pido que no digas nada. Tu haz como que yo no estuviera aquí – le pidió.

- Es que la señorita se fue muy temprano a su alcoba y no ha querido probar bocado. La vi muy bien en los días en los que estuvo aquí, pero se ha pasado todo el tiempo del parque a su habitación

- ¿En el parque? – preguntó intrigado.

- Si, ha salido durante horas al parque, sin sus zapatos y no he querido seguirla, por respeto… - bajó la voz – pero creo que se metió en medio de aquellos árboles – señaló con la cabeza.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – sonrió falsamente – iré a ver qué le sucede

Salió de la cocina, intuyendo que no encontraría a Rukia en su habitación. Conocía muy bien sus modales y todas las artimañas que traía de su infancia, y también creía que era capaz de todo cuando se trataba de algo que deseaba desde el fondo. Así que, resignado, subió las escaleras.

Se detuvo un momento frente al cuadro de los Kuchiki en el descanso y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

- Debe haber sido difícil para ustedes tenerla como hija, pero se equivocaron – susurró – ella no pertenece a este mundo, ella tiene que estar allá afuera – siguió subiendo.

Al llegar, golpeó sin vacilar, a sabiendas de que no hallaría respuesta. Y así fue, nadie contestó. La puerta estaba trabada y se notaba que había algo apoyado en ella. Renji sonrió tristemente y suspiró.

- Será cuestión de jugar a las escondidas, ¿eh Rukia? – dijo – será mejor que te hayas escondido muy bien… sino tu hermano va a matarnos – terminó susurrando. Y caminó sobre sus pasos.

La criada lo miró extrañada, pero no preguntó nada, mordiéndose los labios de curiosidad. Renji colgó el saco en un perchero en la cocina y salió fuera. Los relámpagos iluminaban tenebrosamente el bosque de robles y todo parecía más oscuro. La chica le acercó una lámpara al pelirrojo, quién le agradeció con un gesto y comenzó a caminar, sólo pensando en encontrarla sola, sana y salva. Con sólo recuerdos y el corazón confundido, y nada más.

Sin otros lados, sin bosque, sin pintor de cabello anaranjado. Que todo sea sencillo y fácil de curar y que nadie tenga que salir lastimado. Entró en el bosque y el aire se volvió raro. Se le dificultaba respirar por la humedad y le pesaban los pies, y entre la luz tenue de la lámpara y el relampagueo de la próxima tormenta, parecía ver criaturas moviéndose entre los árboles.

Cuando creía que iba a enloquecer, llegó al otro lado. Miró la casa, la enredadera y la luz de una de las habitaciones de abajo encendida. ¿Podría ser que Rukia estuviera allí? ¿Estaría sola o con aquel tipo? Apretó los dientes y continuó más rápido, ignorando el viento y los truenos que no hacían más que empeorar el ambiente.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rukia miraba a Ichigo desde el sillón. Él caminaba de un lado a otro, entre nervioso y molesto.

- La tormenta no me gusta nada… además…

- ¿Además? ¿Piensas que vendrán por mí?

- Tú misma lo dijiste, deberías haber vuelto ayer en el tren de las cinco… y como no lo hiciste, vendrán por ti

- Vendrá Renji – afirmó con seguridad, pero con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

- Venga el que venga, no te sacará de mi lado – Ichigo se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Rukia acarició su mejilla derecha con cariño y sonrió. No dijo nada. Él la besó suavemente.

Seis golpes seguidos en la gran puerta de roble interrumpieron el beso. Los dos se miraron con determinación, había llegado el momento. Ichigo se acercó a la puerta, apretó los dientes y abrió.

- ¿Qué desea? – preguntó sin modales.

- Vine a buscar a mi prometida – dijo con firmeza Renji, acusándolo con la mirada.

- Aquí no está

- Sal de mi camino – Renji empujó a Ichigo y logró ver a Rukia parada a unos metros. Ella lo miró desafiante. - ¿Qué pretendes ahora? – le gritó, entrando más en la casa. Ichigo lo tomó del brazo.

- ¡No le permito que entre en mi casa! – gritó.

- ¡¿Y tu me pediste permiso para estar con MI mujer?! – respondió Renji con fuerza. Los ojos de Ichigo se encendieron de ira. ¿Con SU mujer?

- ¡Ja! ¿Tú mujer? ¡Ella es mía! – vociferó.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ella es mi prometida y tú no eres más que un pobre diablo al que ni conoce! – Ichigo lo atrajo hacia él con brutalidad, mas Renji no se resistió.

- Repite eso – dijo apretando los dientes.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Rukia, llamando la atención de los dos hombres. - ¡¿Es que no se puede hablar sin insultarse?! ¡Están hablando de mí! – apretaba sus puños con fuerza y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre. Ambos se calmaron y entraron en la casa.

Renji e Ichigo se sentaron en el sofá rojo y Rukia permaneció de pie durante varios minutos, mirando al pellirrojo fijamente. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Renji? ¿Qué quería realmente ella? Tragó saliva, se acercó al sillón justo frente a ellos y se sentó. Sabía perfectamente lo que Renji le diría y también que no le quedaba otra salida que volver a París. Pero... ¿era eso lo que debía hacer?

- Rukia, ¿en qué estabas pensando? – rompió el silencio Renji.

- En nada que te importe – contestó por lo bajo Ichigo. No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre le inspiraba poca confianza y un sentimiento de rabia se apoderaba de él con sólo escucharlo hablar.

- ¡Ichigo! – lo retó Rukia. – Mantente callado por favor, esto es entre Renji y yo

- ¡No es así! ¡Él vino a por ti y no le importa nada más que llevarte de nuevo a París! – espetó enojado.

- ¡Te dijo que te calles! – gritó aún más fuerte Renji, tomando a Ichigo del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡A callar los dos! – grito Rukia, ya con una ira que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Los dos volvieron a sus posiciones. – Renji, estoy aquí porque yo quiero, y no quiero regresar – afirmó, intentando calmarse, pero su consciencia sabía que lo que estaba diciendo iba contra las reglas.

- No puedes hacer eso – el pelirrojo retiró la vista – Byakuya quería mandar a Ulquiorra por ti

- Eso no importa, no volveré. No hasta que no sepa qué quiero realmente – Ichigo la miró asombrado, pero no dijo nada.

- Rukia, no tienes elección. Volveremos y allí hablarás con tu hermano. No puedo volver sin ti

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que suceda si no vuelvo?

- ¡No es miedo! No quiero… que salgas lastimada con todo esto

- ¿Lastimada? - la pregunta salió como un susurro de los labios de un confundido Ichigo. - ¿Lastimada? – dijo más fuerte - ¿Por qué tendría que salir lastimada de esto? ¡Si sólo está aquí sin ataduras! ¡Explícame que tiene de malo eso!

- ¡Que ella es una Kuchiki! – gritó Renji, molestándose otra vez. - ¡Tú no entiendes qué significa eso!

- ¡Y tú tampoco Renji! – gritó Rukia al borde del llanto. - ¡Ya no quiero ser "la menor de los Kuchiki"! ¡Yo no soy una Kuchiki! ¡Quiero ser yo, Renji! – las lágrimas cayeron. Renji miró el suelo.

- Sabes... los dos sabemos, que eso no puede ser posible ahora Rukia. Tenemos que enfrentar la verdad. Los dos somos una herramienta

- ¿Herramienta? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Ichigo mirando a Rukia.

- Renji y yo debemos casarnos por el bien de nuestras familias. Nuestro casamiento fue arreglado hace años por nuestros padres. Los Kuchiki me adoptaron para que me casara con Renji y sellar el contrato matrimonial para unir la fortuna de los Abarai con la de los Kuchiki – explicó Rukia sin mirarlo.

- ¡¿Y tú aceptas eso?! – le gritó. - ¿Vas a casarte sólo por eso?

- Es mi deber. Todo lo que tengo se lo debo a la familia y a mis padres adoptivos. No puedo decir no - las palabras salieron como navajas de la boca de Rukia, pero era la verdad. Ella no podía hacer oídos sordos a todos los años que había vivido como Kuchiki. Era cierto, estaba allí para saber qué quería, quién era verdaderamente. Pero, aunque lo hubiera descubierto, ya era tarde para quedarse del otro lado del bosque.

- ¡¿Entonces qué pretendías quedándote acá conmigo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Rukia?!

Rukia miró a Renji y apretó los puños con fuerza. Luego miró a Ichigo, que estaba impaciente por oír su respuesta. Tomó aire y exhaló cerrando sus ojos.

- Ichigo, debo… -interrumpió lo que iba a decir porque un nudo se formó en su garganta- debo… debo regresar con mi hermano –terminó su frase. Ichigo se paró sin decir nada, como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de la morocha.

- Rukia… -susurró Renji, mirándola con tristeza. Ella se levantó y siguió a Ichigo, que se dirigía al atril donde estaba la pintura.

- ¿Ichigo? –preguntó con miedo.

- Yo… -dijo él susurrando- yo –dijo más fuerte- no puedo romper mi promesa –Rukia abrió sus ojos- pero no puedo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres –continuó y ella se acercó más hasta quedar detrás de su espalda. Apoyó su frente en él. -Vete

- Ichigo

- No digas nada –la interrumpió- sólo toma la pintura y vete

- ¿La pintura? Pero-

- Es tuya, es un obsequio –giró sobre sus talones y tomó a Rukia por los hombros. Ella lo miró a los ojos, que la veían con un dejo de nostalgia. – No lo olvides nunca Rukia, esta pintura es nuestra soledad

* * *

_**París, noche del 5 de mayo de 1926**_

- Ya le he dicho a mi padre que estoy bien y que no necesito una revisación médica. Isshin, ¿crees que no te hubiera consultado si me sintiera realmente mal? –se excusó Uryu por enésima vez.

- Eso no interesa Uryu. Te traje aquí porque no puedo dejarte caminar por la calle con esa tos sin saber qué es lo que te está sucediendo. No es normal que un joven como tu tenga un cuadro como este –intentó persuadirlo Isshin.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no es normal mi tos? ¿Internarme? –dijo en tono bromista, pero Isshin lo miró seriamente.

- Si es necesario lo haré. Siéntate en la camilla y quítate la camisa –ordenó. Uryu lo miró mal, pero obedeció.

Isshin tomó su estetoscopio y comenzó a oscultarlo. Sus gestos y facciones iban empeorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Uryu lo miraba extrañado. También revisó su garganta, oídos, ojos y latidos.

- Avisaré a Ryuuken, será necesario que te interne para mantenerte en observación y poder determinar un tratamiento adecuado para tu patología

- No intentes asustarme Isshin, no- comenzó a toser con brusquedad y una línea de sangre corrió desde sus labios hasta el piso a través de su barbilla. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada.


	12. Solitude

_Solitude_

_**Paris, 17 de junio de 1926**_

Respiraba con dificultad, pero necesitaba permanecer debajo de las cobijas más tiempo. Sabía que estaba por amanecer porque el canto de los pajarillos se lo informaba, pero no quería que sucediera. Ese día fatídico había llegado, era el día de su casamiento y no podía hacer nada.

Suspiró por enésima vez y apretó más las rodillas contra su pecho. Estaba incómoda, pero no quería dejar aquella posición, temía que al hacerlo alguien notara que ya había despertado e irrumpiera en la soledad de su habitación para comenzar a prepararla para la boda.

Su cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro. Se había encargado de tapar cada una de las ventanas con cortinas gruesas para no despertar temprano ese día, definitivamente no quería que nadie la molestara. Mil preguntas atormentaban su cabeza desde el día en que dejó Mitry Mory junto a Renji, y un sentimiento infinito de culpa oprimía su pecho dejándola sin respiración bastante a menudo.

_- Yo… yo no puedo romper mi promesa pero no puedo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres__. Vete_

_- Ichigo_

_- No digas nada, sólo toma la pintura y vete_

_- ¿La pintura? Pero-_

_- Es tuya, es un obsequio. No lo olvides nunca Rukia, esta pintura es nuestra soledad_

Sus últimas palabras de despedida aún la atormentaban en cada momento de soledad, y ella quería estar sola todo el tiempo posible. Quería recordarlo a la fuerza, para estar completamente segura de lo que había hecho. Debía superar aquella estadía en Mitry Mory antes de esa noche, o quedaría marcado su corazón para toda la vida.

Su corazón. Su corazón, ¿le pertenecía realmente? ¿O se lo había dejado a Ichigo en aquella casa cubierta con la enredadera siempreverde? Aspiró profundamente, sintiendo aún en sus recuerdos el perfume de su pintor amateur y exhaló con pereza, como si se le escapara algo de su interior al hacerlo. Estaba sola, allí en su habitación, llena de culpa y recuerdos que nadie entendería nunca jamás, nadie más que él.

_**París, Hospital, 8:32 A.M.**_

- Y este es el último examen médico que le realizamos, ayer por la tarde – concluyó su informe, acercándole un papel escrito con pluma y tinta negra a Ryuuken, que lo miraba fijo a los ojos.

- ¿Y a qué conclusiones llegaste? – preguntó con tono severo, sin tomar el papel que le ofrecía Isshin, quien inmediatamente retiró la mano.

- Mandé el esputo a analizar al mejor laboratorio de París, pero aún no tengo noticias concretas sobre eso –carraspeó y se sentó. - Los síntomas no menguan – Ryuuken frunció el seño y se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos sobre el escritorio.

- Dime la verdad, Kurosaki – lo miró más intensamente, - ¿piensas que es tuberculosis? – Isshin lo miró y bajó la cabeza. – Si es eso, no hay nada más qué hacer que esperar

- Lo sabremos cuando lleguen los resultados del laboratorio

_**Campos de Marte, 9:30 A.M.**_

No sabía el tiempo exacto que había estado allí sentado. Desde temprano estaba dando vueltas por la cuidad, hasta que dio con la Torre Eiffel y aquel paseo que tanto odiaba.

Todo había sido un caos desde que dejó Mitry Mori, apenas unos días después que Rukia. Suspiró cansado, recordando el infierno que fue llegar y encontrarse con la noticia de que su mejor amigo estaba internado haciéndose exámenes minuciosos para averiguar si lo que tenía era o no era la plaga blanca. Aunque, su padre exageraba al querer volver a hacer el estudio de laboratorio por cuarta vez en ese mes.

De sobra sabían que quedaban pocas posibilidades de que realmente fuera la tuberculosis, incluso sabía que habían tenido la misma conversación una y otra vez su padre y el padre de Uryu… ¡qué aburrido y tedioso era esperar un resultado cuando de antemano sabes qué es lo que dirá!

Se recostó sobre el sillón de piedra, mirando el cielo perfectamente celeste, sin una sola nube que lo cubra, cosa extraña en aquella ciudad. El perfume de las flores se sentía en el ambiente y cada inspiración le recordaba a Rukia, su esencia, cada minuto vivido en esos tres días en Mitry Mory, y que a pesar de que ella había decidido irse de su lado, no se sentía dolido.

No sentía dolor ni decepción, ni siquiera un vacío por su ausencia… solo, se sentía solo, como antes de estar con ella, como antes.

Se incorporó al notar la presencia de alguien, pensando en que era su imaginación. Pero, al hacerlo, vio parada cerca de él a su amiga de la infancia.

- ¿Tat? – preguntó, algo incrédulo. Además, no podía ser que lo estuviera buscando ni nada parecido.

- Hola Ichigo – dijo ella, algo cabizbaja. Se acercó más a él y se sentó a su lado, sin verlo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- En realidad, te buscaba… - susurró por lo bajo ella, mientras apretaba las manijas de una bolsa de mandados que traía consigo. – Hoy es el casamiento – soltó e Ichigo la miró algo desconcertado.

- ¿Qué casamiento?

- ¿Cómo que "qué casamiento"? – lo miró a la cara. – Kuchiki-Abarai – afirmó.

- ¿Kuchiki-Abarai? – repitió sin querer.

- Hoy se casa la chica de tu cuadro

- ¿Y qué con eso? – se paró. - Ya no me interesa –Tatsuki lo miró y sonrió de lado, tristemente.

- Ni tu te lo crees – puso la bolsa en el suelo y apoyó las manos detrás, sobre el banco. - ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir – Ichigo se dio vuelta.

- ¿Para? Ella eligió lo que quería en Mitry Mory

- No sé lo que sucedió allá ni voy a preguntarte tampoco, pero creo que deberías ir – afirmó, tomó la bolsa rápidamente y se incorporó. – Tengo la leve impresión de que es tu deber estar presente en esa ridícula boda

Cuando Ichigo iba a protestar, ella ya estaba unos cuantos pasos alejada. Levantó la mano sin virar, saludándolo y él no hizo más que colocar sus manos en los bolsillos. Ya era hora de ir al hospital.

_**Mansión Kuchiki, 10 **__**A.M.**_

- ¿Ya despertó, Madmuaselle? – la voz de una de las empleadas la despabiló de sus pensamientos. - ¿Señorita Rukia? – se oyó la puerta abrirse lentamente. Rukia soltó un pequeño gemido de incomodidad y la jovencita detuvo sus movimientos. – Veo que aún duerme… ¿quiere que le traiga té? ¿O prefiere alguna otra cosa? - preguntó sin entrar.

Rukia quitó las cobijas y se sentó lentamente en la cama, sin abrir sus ojos.

- Una taza de té caliente – pidió. - Sin azúcar – aclaró.

- Lo que usted desee – la chica se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Lo que menos quería que sucediera estaba pasando, había llegado la hora de los primeros preparativos que sabía ya de sobra y que no estaba predispuesta a seguir. Además, aún no estaba del todo segura de lo que haría en pocas horas.

Por su cabeza sólo pasaba Ichigo y su voz en ese instante en que le dijo que se fuera. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Realmente él estaba de acuerdo con eso? Pero, si no fuera así, ¿por qué no la detuvo? Podría haber peleado por ella y aún así no lo hizo…

- No – susurró, aferrándose a su propio cuerpo. - Él… él… no tiene la culpa… - bajó la cabeza y atrajo las rodillas a su pecho - yo no pude…

_- Renji y yo debemos casarnos por el bien de nuestras familias. Nuestro casamiento fue arreglado hace años por nuestros padres. Los Kuchiki me adoptaron para que me casara con Renji y sellar el contrato matrimonial para unir la fortuna de los Abarai con la de los Kuchiki – explicó Rukia sin mirarlo._

_- ¡¿Y tú aceptas eso? – le gritó Ichigo. - ¿Vas a casarte sólo por eso?_

_- Es mi deber. Todo lo que tengo se lo debo a la familia y a mis padres adoptivos. No puedo decir no - las palabras salieron como navajas de la boca de Rukia, pero era la verdad. Ella no podía hacer oídos sordos a todos los años que había vivido como Kuchiki. Era cierto, estaba allí para saber qué quería, quién era verdaderamente. Pero, aunque lo hubiera descubierto, ya era tarde para quedarse del otro lado del bosque._

_- ¡¿Entonces qué pretendías quedándote acá conmigo? ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Rukia?_

_Rukia miró a Renji y apretó los puños con fuerza. Luego miró a Ichigo, que estaba impaciente por oír su respuesta. Tomó aire y exhaló cerrando sus ojos._

_- Ichigo, debo… - interrumpió lo que iba a decir porque un nudo se formó en su garganta - debo… debo regresar con mi hermano – terminó su frase. Ichigo se paró sin decir nada, como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de la morocha._

_**Iglesia Saint Pierre de **__**Montmartre, 10:11 A.M.**_

- Esas rosas blancas son las que adornarán el altar – se oyó la voz de Renji. Se veía algo cansado y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, inentendibles hasta para él. - ¡Qué son las del altar! – elevó el tono. Inmediatamente después sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

- Creo que ése no es el tono correcto con el que deberías hablar en la casa de Dios – Renji tragó saliva e instintivamente giró sobre sus talones para saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

- ¡Padre! – gritó sobresaltado, pero con una expresión de alivio en su rostro. - ¿Ya está aquí tan temprano? – preguntó sin más, mirando de reojo a los hombres que cargaban las flores. El sacerdote sonrió.

- En realidad soy yo el que debería hacer esa pregunta – el pelirrojo llevó su mano a la nuca y rió. - ¿Por qué no es Rukia la que vino a dar las indicaciones? – preguntó sin miramientos. La mirada de Renji se entristeció.

- Padre Ukitake, yo… - miró al suelo. - Es que… - dudó. - Rukia no ha salido de su cuarto en la última semana… apenas y la vi ayer para acordar los últimos detalles

- Hijo, ven – el cura, de cabellera blanca y ojos sonrientes, señaló con la cabeza y sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos de su sotana, una puerta al costado del altar. - Necesito preguntarte algunas cosas antes de esta noche –aclaró al tiempo que viró y comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a aquel lugar. Renji lo siguió, intrigado.

_**Hospital, 10:30 A.M.**_

- Ésos son los resultados – dijo Isshin señalando un sobre blanco sin inscripciones. Los otros dos hombres lo miraron. - ¿Y bien?

- ¿'Y bien' qué? – habló el pelinaranja.

- ¿Quién los lee?

- No te hagas el misterioso y abre ese sobre. Sabemos de sobra que Uryu no tiene t-

- Ábrelo ya – ordenó Ryuuken, interrumpiendo a Ichigo. Isshin tomó el sobre y sacó una hoja de su interior. Leyó.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Ichigo, impaciente.

- Negativo

- ¡Es lo que yo decía! Ya las tres veces anteriores había dado negativo, ¿por qué esta vez daría otro resultado? ¡No te das cuenta que no es tuberculosis! –terminó gritando al tiempo que la puerta del consultorio se abría.

- ¿Tuberculosis? – preguntó un hombre desde detrás de la puerta. - Sabía que sería algo así… - terminó de abrir la puerta y se dejó ver por los tres hombres de adentro. - Ya sé – continuó antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada. - No debo levantarme, pero necesito preguntarles si alguna vez piensan decirme cuáles son los verdaderos resultados de mis estudios – se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. - Además, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente crecidito como para que me cuiden tanto –bromeó. - ¿No les parece?

- ¡Uryu! – soltó un asombrado Ichigo levantándose de la silla con cierto nerviosismo.

- Pasa, no es que te estemos ocultando nada – sonrió Isshin.

- ¿Entonces? No soy un idiota – su semblante se endureció. Cerró la puerta. - Me doy cuenta de que es la cuarta vez que me hacen este mismo análisis y no me dan los resultados. Quiero ver los papeles, ¡la firma del bioquímico! – gritó.

- No te alteres, siéntate – le pidió Isshin. Uryu miró a su padre, que permanecía sentado y en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

- Y bien – exigió una respuesta. El médico le extendió el papel que sostenía en sus manos. Lo tomó. - ¿Y esto?

- Es el último resultado – aclaró Ichigo, acercándose al escritorio. Uryu lo leyó y luego lo apoyó sobre la mesa.

- Entonces… no es…

- No es tuberculosis – habló por fin Ryuuken. - Pero tampoco podemos decir que es una neumonía típica porque los síntomas no ceden

- Eso no importa – la voz de Uryu se oía llena de satisfacción. Ichigo lo tomó del hombro, provocando que lo mirara.

- Exacto – asintió. - Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es descansar - sonó a orden.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo que haga falta para que tu recuperación sea lo más rápido posible – continuó Isshin. Uryu bajó la vista.

- Entonces… - dijo - ¿Ella podría venir? – preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿"Ella"? – dudó Isshin.

- Orihime Inoue – aclaró Ichigo con una sonrisa llena de sorna, Uryu lo fulminó con la mirada, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

_**Mansión Kuchiki**_

El té humeaba sobre la cómoda mientras Rukia se miraba en el espejo. Sus ojeras estaban demasiado marcadas y odiaría que la maquillen para disimularlas. Había pedido expresamente que Sor Catalina fuera su única compañía durante los preparativos, pero aún no había llegado de sus compras matinales.

Sabía de sobra que todo sería cansador ese día, sobre todo las últimas horas antes de la ceremonia. Había acordado con Renji que él se encargaría de preparar la Iglesia y también estaba todo aclarado con el Padre Ukitake. Jamás hubiera permitido que la casara otro.

Se cepillaba el cabello cuando vio a través del reflejo el cuadro apoyado sobre un atril reluciente que había mandado a pedir en cuanto llegó de Mitry Mory. Un lienzo blanco lo cubría en su totalidad desde el día anterior. No quería verlo porque sabía que volvería a llorar, pero necesitaba recordar a Ichigo y sus palabras para confirmar a cada instante que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Dejó el cepillo junto a la taza y se levantó del sillón. Caminó unos pasos en dirección al cuadro y acarició la tela. Tantas cosas había vivido en esos pocos días, tantas sensaciones, que le parecía que era toda una vida junto a Ichigo. Sonrió levemente.

– _No digas nada… serás mi mujer, lo prometo… no te dejaré nunca sola – se acercó y besó su cuello suavemente. – Porque te amo_

Ella también lo amaba. No entendía por qué ni cómo, pero sabía que aquello que él había prometido lo había dicho en serio. Suspiró y tomó el lienzo para quitarlo. No había apreciado la pintura desde que la cubrió cuando la trasladaba en el tren. No se atrevía a enfrentarse a su soledad.

_- Yo… - dijo Ichigo, susurrando. - Yo – dijo más fuerte, - no puedo romper mi promesa – Rukia abrió sus ojos. - Pero no puedo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres – continuó y ella se acercó más hasta quedar detrás de su espalda. Apoyó su frente en él. - Vete_

Cuando la tela cayó al suelo, su vista la guió inmediatamente a la niña en la ventana. Se veía tan triste y sola, como ella estaba ahora. Triste y sola. Y a punto de casarse con un hombre que no amaba.

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha la figura sombría de aquella pequeña. Estaba segura de que era ella, no podía ser otra. Su alma reflejada en la pintura, todo su ser plasmado por Ichigo, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

Triste y sola.

– _¿Ese es el cuadro que estaba expuesto allá en París? – preguntó Renji, después de horas de silencio. Habían salido de la mansión Ishida sin dirigirse palabra y estaban a media hora de arribar a su destino._

– _Si – Rukia miraba fijamente el cuadro, como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Otra vez estaba atrapada en el bosque de robles, nuevamente sus pensamientos estaban obstaculizando su razón y su frialdad._

– _Ese hombre – dudó – ¿te hizo algo? – Rukia lo miró, pero no contestó. – Parece que no – Renji miró por la ventana. La mañana era nublada y ventosa._

_Ella se paró violentamente de su asiento y tomó una de las maletas. Renji la miró con interés, pero no acotó palabra. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Acaso había enloquecido? Abrió el cierre con apuro y tomó una de las sábanas que había guardado previamente con ese propósito que ahora le urgía completar. Tapó la pintura y ató fuertemente la sábana._

– _¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó el pelirrojo con confusión._

– _No puedo seguir observando esta pintura, me está haciendo demasiado daño_

_**Iglesia Saint **__**Pierre de Montmartre**_

El cuarto era pequeño, pero muy cálido. Una pequeña figura de San Pedro, rodeada por un rosario de perlas, estaba apoyada sobre el lado izquierdo del escritorio. El Padre Ukitake se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio y apoyó sus manos sobre el mismo, mirando a Renji a los ojos. Entendía el nerviosismo del joven y no lo juzgaba por eso, pero no podía acallar más algunas cuestiones que no lo dejaban dormir desde hacía tiempo.

El casamiento de Rukia no era una cuestión menor dentro de su vida. Había hecho demasiadas cosas por esa chica desde que era una niña y quería seguir protegiéndola, más ahora que estaba a punto de casarse.

Renji estaba confundido por la petición del sacerdote. ¿Era necesaria una charla previa a solas con él? ¿O quería decirle algo respecto a lo que decía en aquel librito que aún mantenía con él a donde quiera que vaya? Apretó el cuaderno que tenía debajo de su abrigo.

– Lo escucho, Padre – soltó, una vez tomó asiento. La mirada de Ukitake era de preocupación.

– ¿Amas a Rukia? – una pregunta directa y concisa.

– Por supuesto que si, Padre – un toque de duda en la voz hizo que el peliblanco des confíe.

– ¿Y ella? ¿Te ama a ti?

– ¿Por qué me pregunta esto ahora? – la incomodidad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Apretó más el cuaderno.

– Porque estoy seguro de que ella no está enamorada de ti

– Pero decidió casarse conmigo, eso es lo que vale

– ¿Decidió? ¿Estás seguro de que lo decidió? – Renji bajó la vista. – Se a la perfección el por qué de esta unión y es por eso que te estoy haciendo estas preguntas. ¿Rukia te ama?

– No lo se, señor

– Entonces, ¿por qué se casan? Si la amas como dices, ¿pretendes que se case contigo sin amor?

– ¡No es eso! – gritó. – Es que no nos queda más alternativa, debemos consumar este matrimonio por el bien de nuestras familias

– Eso es basura – Ukitake se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a su pequeña biblioteca, junto a una ventana por la que entraba el sol. – Quiero que me digas algo – sacó un manuscrito y lo abrió. – Lee y dime – tomó un sobre con estampillas y se los entregó a Renji.

– ¿Qué es esto? – tomando el sobre.

– Sólo lee y dime

"_Paris, febrero de 1910._

_Querido Padre Ukitake: _

_Si Ud. está leyendo esto es porque no pude cumplir con mi único propósito en la vida, así que aún no puedo irme tranquilo a descansar en paz, como tantas veces me encomendó Dios a través de su santa voz._

_Como los dos sabemos, es de suma importancia que Ud., después de haber recibido esta carta, haga lo que acordamos aquel día de abril frente al altar en su capilla. No podemos hacer oídos sordos al llamado de todopoderoso Dios._

_Padre, le ruego me perdone esta imprudencia, pero es de vital importancia para mi y para mi familia, y en especial para mi único nieto Byakuya que Ud. siga con nuestro acuerdo. No puedo descansar en paz sin saber que mi hijo ha sido bendecido con una niña y Dios, por su intermedio__, es el único capaz de hacerlo._

_Insisto, y espero Ud. comprenda, en que el Dr. Abarai se haga partícipe de la elección de la niña y que su hijo no esté presente. Mi alma estará en sus manos hasta entonces, y todo lo que esté a mi alcance antes de que Dios me lleve a su lado, lo haré._

_Ya estoy muy viejo para esto, pero necesitamos con urgencia que Ud. se ocupe de todos los papeles que hagan falta. Mi hijo y yo le agradeceremos infinitamente desde lo más profundo de nuestra alma. Es de suma importancia que haya firmado todo antes de mi__ despedida final de este mundo._

_Y por último le imploro que todo quede en absoluto secreto. No quisiera arruinar la reputación de Ud. y de su Iglesia, y más aún deseo la felicidad de aquella niña que sea la elegida. Por favor, no la haga partícipe de nuestro acuerdo y guíela a ella y a mi hijo por el camino correcto._

_Sin más me despido dejándole un afectuoso abrazo._

_Ginrei Kuchiki"_

_**Mansión Kuchiki, 11:23 A.M.**_

– El vestido es el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – comentó Sor Catalina entrando en la habitación.

– Es bonito – Rukia estaba sentada frente al espejo, probándose aros.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ¿O prefieres que comience a pintarte las uñas? – cerró la puerta con traba y se sentó en la cama antes de que Rukia responda. Notó inmediatamente la pintura sin su lienzo protector encima.

– Haz lo que quieras, tú sabes los pasos a seguir

– Parece que te decidiste a apreciar el cuadro. Yo me preguntaba para qué tenías una pintura tapada en tu cuarto – se paró y se acercó al cuadro – ¡Qué bonita que es! – exclamó. Miró la firma. – ¿De quién es? ¿De alguien conocido?

– No – su sequedad llamaba poderosamente la atención de la monja, que intuía perfectamente el desgano que tenía Rukia respecto de su boda.

– Muy bien, comencemos con todo, no llegaremos a la hora indicada – se acercó a Rukia y tomó el cepillo. – ¿Qué sucede, mi niña? – comenzó a peinarla.

– Esta boda… – reflexionó, con un tono triste. – No es lo que yo realmente quiero, pero es lo que debo hacer

_- Vamos Rukia, sal ya – le dijo agachándose frente a la cama. Rukia pudo ver la silueta regordeta de la hermana junto a ella, pero no dijo nada. Catalina se sentó en el suelo - ¿Sabes algo? Creo que__ Dios te ha mandado una familia. Ellos quieren ver a niñas mayores a nueve años y tú eres una de ellas. ¡Vamos, sal! Seguramente encontrarás tu camino hoy – la joven monja hizo una pausa, Rukia no se movía siquiera. – Ellos son ricos y podrás tener muchos caballos, incluso podrás hacer lo que te plazca. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tocar el piano como Sor Teresa y se lo contamos? Ella dijo que no podía enseñarte porque la Madre Superiora no quería que nadie tocara pero ellos pueden mandarte a un profesor… - seguía argumentando a favor de los Kuchiki. ¿Podía estar mal que saliera y que la vieran? ¿Y si dejaba que la adoptasen, sería más feliz?_

¿Sería feliz?

_Salió despacio y se abrazó con fuerza a la hermana Catalina. Ella sonrió tristemente._

_- Vamos, vístete. Ponte ese vestidito celeste que te trajo la hermana Berenice. Seguro que te queda bien – la separó de ella, pero Rukia no quería mirarla - ¿Qué sucede? Tienes diez años ya… Cuando viniste eras sólo una pequeña niñita sin nada más que pedir que un plato de comida y una cama y mírate ahora, todo una jovencita esperando porque los Kuchiki la adopten, ¡Rukia! – la zamarreó con cariño - ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Ellos te esperan abajo con ansias!_

No, nunca había sido feliz. Nada estaba más lejos de su felicidad que esa adopción. Jamás debió haber salido de debajo de su cama aquel día. Y ahora quería esconderse otra vez allí y no salir jamás.

– ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Sor Catalina.

– En que debo casarme. Ya no puedo hacer nada

_**Hospital de Karakura, 11:59 A.M.**_

Hacía calor en los pasillos del Hospital. Una de las enfermeras, baja y de tez morena, observaba cómo una señorita de excelente figura caminaba apresuradamente, evidentemente buscando una habitación.

No quiso interrumpir su búsqueda, divertida por las torpes acrobacias que la chica hacía por los grandes pasillos y los varios tropezones que había tenido en el transcurso de pocos metros y segundos. Sonrió para si con lástima, decidida a ayudarla.

– Señorita – dijo la enfermera, amablemente. – ¿A quién busca? – la chica la miró con alivio.

– Busco la oficina del Dr. Kurosaki o la del Dr. Ishida – estaba un tanto agitada.

– Y… – la miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido azul con flores celestes y unos zapatos de tacón. – ¿Usted es?

– Orihime Inoue – hizo una pequeña reverencia. La enfermera sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

– Acompáñeme – le mostró el camino con su mano. – Por aquí

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta. Orihime pudo ver a Ichigo sentado frente al escritorio, leyendo algo y a Ryuuken frente a él, detrás del escritorio.

– Adelante, por favor – dijo inmediatamente Ryuuken al notar la presencia de la chica.

– Si, gracias – agradeció a la enfermera y entró.

– Cierra la puerta, por favor – pronunció solemnemente y eso preocupó a Orihime, que inmediatamente dejó de sonreír e hizo caso a lo que el médico pedía. – Siéntate – la chica se sentó junto a Ichigo, que dejó el papel sobre la mesa.

– Hola – saludó a Ichigo.

– Hola – contestó sin ganas.

– Bien –carraspeó Ryuuken. – Me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido. Mi hijo quiere verte – Orihime no pudo evitar alegrarse por eso. – Pero es importante que sepas que él aún necesita descansar todo lo que pueda

– ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

– Descartamos que sea tuberculosis – con resentimiento.

* * *

**Notas**

_La Iglesia Saint Pierre de Montmartre se encuentra en el barrio de Montmartre en París. Es la segunda iglesia más famosa de ese barrio, la primera es la Basílica del Sacré Coeur__._


	13. Serment d'Amour

**13. Serment d'amour**

_**Hospital **_

Miraba la puerta con nerviosismo. Apretaba un pañuelo en su mano izquierda, intentando descargarse. Iba a verlo después de días de preocupación, del sinsabor de no saber si estaba en peligro de muerte o no. La lenta espera había dado por fruto una profunda reflexión acerca de lo que realmente sentía por Uryu. Lo amaba, estaba segura de ello. Lo amaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de su familia y de la intervención de esta en su vida.

Tragó saliva y exhaló con dificultad. Su pulso estaba acelerado y le temblaban las piernas. Tantas cosas había pensado para ese momento, tantas que no recordaba ni una sola. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y aguantó la respiración. Golpeó con sutileza.

– Adelante – la voz de Uryu se notaba cansada. Orihime soltó el aire y empujó la puerta. Él estaba recostado en la cama blanca del hospital, sobre almohadas, ya sin suero. Sonreía levemente mientras la veía entrar. Vestía con una camisa blanca abrochada hasta arriba y un chaleco abierto marrón con rombos.

– Hola – salió de su boca un simple saludo, pequeño, pero cargado de enormes sentimientos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Uryu sonrió al verla. Estaba más hermosa de lo que la recordaba.

– Hola – contestó él, sonriente.

_**Iglesia Saint Pierre de Montmartre**_

El sacerdote miraba impaciente a Renji que releía por tercera vez esa vieja carta. ¿Qué significaba aquello? No entendía la relación entre el cuaderno que le había entregado Byakuya tiempo atrás, esa carta y su casamiento.

Dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y sin mirar otra cosa decidió opinar, aún sin saber nada más de lo que decían esas palabras escritas.

– Mi padre siempre me despreció – con tono grave. – Y mi madre nunca pudo hacer nada – apretó sus dientes y sus puños. – Tal vez por eso no me llamó la atención que quisieran casarme cuanto antes. Cuando me enteré que sería una heredera Kuchiki me llené de orgullo porque le sería de utilidad a mi padre. Yo tenía sólo 14 y estaba en un internado. Sería el esposo de una Kuchiki y heredaría su fama y su poder para mi padre – Ukitake se sentó, escuchando muy interesado. – Fue entonces que conocí a Rukia. Era pequeña, de piel blanca y cabello negro. Pasaba perfectamente por una de ellos. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Nadie más lejano que ella de una señorita de alta sociedad. Inmediatamente después nos reclutaron en Mitry Mori, con profesores y sirvientes que nos educarían. Conocí la verdadera naturaleza de Rukia, su salvajismo y su hostilidad. Toda ella era risas, calle y andar descalza – sonrió. – Pero crecíamos juntos sin darnos cuenta de que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino premoldeado por nuestros padres. Me di cuenta que hasta ese momento no había aprendido absolutamente nada y en todos esos gloriosos años juntos me enamoré perdidamente de esa Rukia. Esa Rukia que dejó de existir, que se metió muy adentro del corazón de la mujer fría y fuerte que es ahora – miró por primera vez a Ukitake. – Padre, usted la conoció en la calle y sabe que la Rukia que se va a casar conmigo no es ella misma. ¡Está vacía! Dejó todo por ser fiel a su apellido – bajó nuevamente la mirada.

– Hijo, no me estás dando tu opinión sobre la carta – señaló el sacerdote.

– No entiendo mucho, pero por lo que leí, usted está directamente involucrado en la adopción de Rukia y en nuestro enlace. ¿Por qué me muestra esto ahora?

– Porque el acuerdo prenupcial es inválido – muy serio.

– ¿Inválido? – Renji no creía lo que escuchaba. ¿A qué se refería el sacerdote con "inválido"? Ukitake lo miró a los ojos con dolor.

– Hace años, cuando Messie Kuchiki me envió esta carta, decidí hacerme cargo de la situación. Yo conocía a Rukia y sabía que ella podría llegar a ser la candidata ideal para esto – apretó sus puños. – Pensé mucho y recé al Señor para que me iluminara e iluminara el camino de esa pequeña niña. Entonces hablé con Messie Abarai, tu padre y le comenté sobre Rukia y el acuerdo, pero me tomé la libertad de plantearle una modificación – Renji se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. – Le pedí a tu padre que solicitara un acuerdo prenupcial imposible de cumplir

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Accedió?

– No. Él quería que los herederos se casasen para asegurar la fortuna

– Si, lo sé

– Sin embargo el padre de Byakuya no quiso forzarlos, por eso pidió que se criaran juntos y por eso firmó esto – sacó una carpeta del cajón de su escritorio y se la entregó a Renji.

– ¿Qué es?

– Un testamento, el acuerdo prenupcial que firmaría su hija adoptiva con su prometido, y la fusión de las empresas de los Kuchiki y los Abarai

– ¡¿Qué?

– Lo que escuchas. El padre de Rukia ya firmó con tu padre la fusión de sus empresas. Por eso el acuerdo prenupcial es inválido, porque la fusión lo invalida

– ¿Entonces nos estamos por casar innecesariamente? ¡Mierda! – gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ukitake se levantó y se acercó a Renji.

– Hijo, no pude hacer nada antes porque todo esto era un secreto de confesión. Ayer Byakuya me entregó esta copia de los expedientes – Renji se paró bruscamente.

– ¡No puedo permitir que Rukia siga sufriendo! – gritó ofuscado. – ¡Detendré esta boda! – un golpe azotó la puerta de la oficina. Ukitake miró al que había provocado semejante estruendo. Renji abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, aún sin voltear.

– ¡¿Quién te crees, imbécil? – la voz de Messie Abarai retumbó por todo el lugar. – Tu te casarás y no quiero excusas de ningún tipo – miró al padre. – Y usted deje de meterle en la cabeza ideas inútiles a mi hijo. ¡Él tiene que hacer lo que debe! – continuó gritando. – ¡No permitiré ninguna intervención!

– Messie Abarai, cálmese – el sacerdote intentó aplacar la situación. Renji no articulaba palabra. – Está en la Casa de Dios. Además, su hijo estaba conversando conmigo y usted no puede inmiscuirse en esto – con amabilidad.

– ¡Usted cállese! ¡Renji! – el pelirrojo lo miró con dolor. – ¡Vete a casa! Hablaremos allí sobre esto – más bajo.

– Como diga, padre

_**Café de Las Avenidas**_

– ¿Hoy no vino el pelirrojo? – la moza gordita preguntó pícara a Tatsuki, que traía mala cara desde la mañana. – ¿Cómo era su nombre? – pensó en voz alta y codeó a la morena mientras pasaba junto a ella. Traía una bandeja con platos y tazas limpias.

– Abarai – sólo mencionar el apellido del joven le producía un dolor casi insoportable en el pecho. – Renji Abarai

– ¡Cierto! – dijo con buen humor la rellenita, intentando animar a su compañera. – Pero no vino hoy, ¿por qué será? – apoyó la bandeja sobre la barra.

– Se casa – Tatsuki tomó una taza de la bandeja y comenzó a secarla con desgana.

– ¡¿Se casa? ¡Qué bien! ¡Es un chico muy bien parecido! – miró de reojo a la morocha, que estaba concentrada en la taza. – ¿Con quién se casará? Debe ser una madmuaselle muy bonita – volvió a codear a Tatsuki – y seguro con mucho dinero

– Se casa con Rukia Kuchiki – afirmó con mal gusto en la boca. La gordita se sorprendió sobremanera.

– ¡¿Con la menor de los Kuchiki? – gritó, tomándose la cara con ambas manos. – ¡Qué desperdicio! ¡Si ese bombón rojo se casa con esa enana, yo debería casarme con Charles Boyer(1)! – Tatsuki rió.

La puerta del bar se abrió y una sombra entró a sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. La moza gordita dejó de reír y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Tatsuki.

– Mira, ¿no es ese el tal Abarai? – la morena miró disimuladamente. – Trae mala cara, ¿habrá sucedido algo? – Tatsuki dejó todo sobre la barra y salió rumbo a la mesa junto a la ventana, donde Renji se sentaba todos los días.

– Hola – su voz era temblorosa. – ¿Qué va a tomar?

– Siéntate, por favor – casi implorando. Ella hizo lo propio. – Necesito contarle esto a alguien – Tatsuki se sentó frente a Renji. Lo miraba intensamente, queriendo descifrar lo que emitían aquellos ojos confundidos.

– ¿Qué sucede? Dígame – se atrevió a decir, aún temblando.

– Es que acabo de enterarme que no es necesario que me case con Rukia – miró a la chica con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza en los ojos que hizo que la morena se estremeciera. – Mi padre y el padre de Rukia ya habían firmado la fusión de las empresas hace años. ¡Esto es una simple farsa! – gritó, apretando sus puños con violencia.

– Cálmese, por favor – pidió ella. – No entiendo bien, pero si no quiere casarse, ¿por qué lo hace? – Renji volvió a mirarla, un poco más calmo. Sintió que había hecho lo correcto al haber ido al bar antes que a su casa, como había ordenado su padre.

– Mi matrimonio con Rukia fue arreglado hace años por nuestros padres para tener una excusa y poder unir sus empresas y sus fortunas. Por eso me vi siempre obligado a casarme y a estar junto a ella. Y porque – agachó la cabeza con cierta vergüenza – siempre quise serle útil a mi padre

– Señor – Tatsuki se atrevió a tocar con su mano la de Renji, que inmediatamente la miró. – ¿Quiere que salgamos a tomar aire fresco?

_**Calles de París, cerca del Café de Las Avenidas**_

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio. Renji parecía pensar profundamente y Tatsuki lo miraba cada instante para comprobar que continuaba en aquel transe. El hombre se detuvo en un banco de piedra junto a un frondoso árbol. El sol daba de lleno y había comenzado a sentir mucho calor. Ella se quedó de pie, recostándose sobre el tronco del árbol.

– Gracias por escuchar – dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo. Miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y había apoyado sus codos en las rodillas. No quería seguir pensando y necesitaba contarle a alguien todas las conjeturas y suposiciones que habían pasado por su mente hasta ese momento. – No quiero entretenerte demasiado y hacer que te regañen en tu trabajo

– No es nada – explicó inmediatamente la morena. – Mi jefe no me dirá nada si estoy fuera un momento – continuó. – Dígame, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Su novia y usted no se quieren casar?

– No es eso – la respuesta fue tajante. – Yo amo a Rukia como a nada en el mundo – se sinceró, necesitaba hacerlo y ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Rukia tan abiertamente. – Pero sé que ella no – un nudo se formó en su garganta y le costó tragar. – Y es por eso que no quisiera obligarla a que nos casemos

– ¿Y por qué no desiste de casarse? ¿Es por lo del matrimonio arreglado por sus padres? – Tatsuki no entendía bien el punto, pero quería ayudar a Renji. Necesitaba comprender todo para poder opinar. No lo miraba, pero podía sentir cómo se sentía él por dentro. Tragó saliva.

– Si, tenemos que casarnos porque las familias así lo dispusieron. Y yo lo hago porque pensaba que era necesario que lo hagamos para que se firme la fusión de las empresas. Pero resulta que el cura, ¡justamente hoy me mostró una copia de la fusión de las empresas que fue firmada hace años por el mismo Sojun Kuchiki(2)! – las palabras salían torpes y violentas. Gritaba aunque no quería hacerlo y le temblaban las piernas, aún estando sentado.

– ¿O sea que no es necesario que se casen hoy? – Renji asintió con un sonido. – ¿Y por qué simplemente no suspende el casamiento mostrando esos papeles como respaldo?

– ¡Mi padre jamás lo aceptaría! – gritó ofuscado. – Hoy mismo, cuando me oyó hablando con el Padre Ukitake de esto me mandó a callar y me dijo que me casaría sin objeciones – cada vez le costaba más hablar. Sentía que ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta ascendía lentamente y saldría en cualquier momento por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

– ¡Pero es tu vida! – la que gritaba era Tatsuki, con bronca. Se movió rápidamente y tomó a Renji por el cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a mirarla. Estaba realmente sorprendido por la actitud de la joven. No pudo pronunciar palabra, sólo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella tenía lágrimas en los suyos. – ¡No puedes dejar que tu padre o quién sea te la arruine! ¡Ni a ella ni a ti! ¡Si no te ama, quizá nunca lo haga! ¡¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida? ¡¿Qué ella deje al amor de su vida por este ridículo acuerdo entre las familias? – lo soltó con asco y dio media vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia el bar, refunfuñando. Renji la miró perplejo, sin moverse de la posición en la que la chica lo había dejado. Ella tenía razón, no podía dejar que sus familias tomaran esa decisión por ellos. Y menos sabiendo que era completamente innecesario. Debía hacer algo.

_**Hospital**_

_- Ese pelirrojo es Renji. Nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde hace mucho tiempo – Ichigo llevó su mano a la cara de Rukia, que lo miró algo desconcertada._

_- No me importa, tú serás mi mujer, no sólo la niña en mi cuadro – se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente. Rukia llevó su mano a la cabeza del chico, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello._

Ichigo miraba las luces que iluminaban tenuemente las calles. La ventana estaba totalmente abierta en la oficina del Director del Hospital. Divagaba entre sus pensamientos. Sabía perfectamente que Rukia se casaría en pocos minutos y que nunca más podría tenerla.

_- No seguiré más allá, no puedo hacer esto, no ahora… - dijo suavemente. Rukia no contestó. – Tú eres una Kuchiki… debo seguir las reglas… - sabía que iba a arrepentirse de decir eso, pero era lo mejor. No podía dañar su imagen, tenía que ganarla por las buenas, tenía que reclamarla como su mujer, pero no de esa forma._

_- Yo… - ¿qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ichigo? ¿No era que iba a demostrarle que la amaba, que ella era su mujer? _

_- No digas nada… serás mi mujer, lo prometo… no te dejaré nunca sola – se acercó y besó su cuello suavemente. – Porque te amo_

Le había prometido que la reclamaría como suya. Pero cómo hacerlo después de su declaración. Así como así le había aclarado que su deber era más importante que su corazón.

_- ¡Que ella es una Kuchiki! – gritó Renji, molestándose otra vez. - ¡Tú no entiendes qué significa eso!_

_- ¡Y tú tampoco Renji! – gritó Rukia al borde del llanto. - ¡Ya no quiero ser "la menor de los Kuchiki"! ¡Yo no soy una Kuchiki! ¡Quiero ser yo, Renji! – las lágrimas cayeron. Renji miró el suelo._

_- Sabes, los dos sabemos, que eso no puede ser posible ahora Rukia. Tenemos que enfrentar la verdad. Los dos somos una herramienta_

_- ¿Herramienta? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Ichigo mirando a Rukia._

_- Renji y yo debemos casarnos por el bien de nuestras familias. Nuestro casamiento fue arreglado hace años por nuestros padres. Los Kuchiki me adoptaron para que me casara con Renji y sellar el contrato matrimonial para unir la fortuna de los Abarai con la de los Kuchiki – explicó Rukia sin mirarlo._

_- ¡¿Y tú aceptas eso? – le gritó. - ¿Vas a casarte sólo por eso?_

_- Es mi deber. Todo lo que tengo se lo debo a la familia y a mis padres adoptivos. No puedo decir no_

_- ¡¿Entonces qué pretendías quedándote acá conmigo? ¡¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer Rukia?_

_Rukia miró a Renji a los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Luego miró a Ichigo, que estaba impaciente por oír su respuesta. Tomó aire y exhaló cerrando sus ojos._

_- Ichigo, debo… - interrumpió lo que iba a decir porque un nudo se formó en su garganta – debo… debo regresar con mi hermano – terminó su frase. Ichigo se paró sin decir nada, como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de la morocha._

Se levantó y tomó una taza con café que estaba hacía tiempo sobre el escritorio. Al probarlo, el sabor amargo y fresco le recordó el cuadro y el bosque místico que una vez osó pintar sobre aquel trozo de tela.

Los robles le habían dado su razón de vivir durante años. El otro lado de su vida, la mujer de blanco que observó atónito en aquel lejano atardecer. Rukia. ¿Qué sentido tenía el bosque ahora? Además, la pintura se la había dado a ella. ¿La habría colgado? Seguramente la habría arrojado al fondo del río.

Suspiró cansado y volvió a su asiento. Escuchó movimiento en el pasillo y miró su reloj pulsera comprobando que era el cambio de guardia, las 8 pm. En cualquier momento se abriría la puerta y su padre le diría varias cosas que no quería escuchar.

– ¡Ichigo! – el grito que creyó escuchar le pareció de Rukia. Se levantó impaciente. Abrió la puerta con energía, pero sólo vio enfermeras caminando en silencio y a lo lejos a su padre hablando con Orihime.

– Idiota – se dijo a si mismo. Volvió a entrar, pero alguien detuvo el picaporte de la puerta, impidiendo que la cerrara.

– ¿Y a ti que te sucede? – la voz de Uryu lo desestabilizó.

– Vuelve a tu habitación – ordenó, pero lo dejó pasar, haciéndose a un lado.

– ¿Piensas quedarte aquí tan tranquilo? – regañándolo.

– ¿Eh? – haciéndose el desentendido.

– No me engañas. ¡Traes esa ridícula expresión que me enferma! – cerró la puerta y se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio. – ¡Debes ir a interrumpir esa boda!

– ¡Cállate! – sin mirarlo y acercándose a la ventana. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la acera. – Ella decidió casarse y no-

– ¡Tú cállate! ¡Ella se llevó el cuadro! – lo interrumpió.

– ¿Y eso importa? – lo miró con rabia. – ¡Rukia se fue con ese pelirrojo y no pensó ni un momento en detener nada! – gritó con énfasis.

– Cálmate – le pidió su amigo. Se acomodó los anteojos. – Es una Kuchiki, no puede decidir. Debes ir e interponerte otra vez en su camino. Además no puedo verte más en este estado. ¡Mírate! ¡Das asco! – Ichigo no contestó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Luego se abrió la puerta.

– Ichigo t – Isshin interrumpió su frase al ver a Uryu. – ¿Qué se supone que haces? – lo regañó. – Deberías estar en tu cama – Uryu hizo una seña con la cabeza, dándole a entender que debía hacer algo con Ichigo. – ¡Vete a dormir! – el chico se levantó.

– Piénsalo – se refirió a Ichigo. – Si no haces nada en este momento no lo podrás hacer jamás – salió y cerró la puerta.

– Uryu tiene razón – Isshin se acercó a Ichigo y lo tomó por el hombro. – Ve y detiene esta locura. Tú mismo lo dijiste, te buscaba como tú a ella

– Pero papá, Rukia se fue. ¡Lo que dicen es ridículo! ¡Ella quiere casarse con ese tipo! Lo hará por su familia

– ¡Basta! – gritó, haciendo que su hijo lo vea con sorpresa. – ¡No digas más tonterías! Todos sabemos que a esa clase de familias no les importan los sentimientos ni nada. ¡Pero Rukia no pertenece a ellos! ¡Ella es como nosotros! Hijo, ve y búscala

_**Iglesia Saint Pierre de Montmartre**_

La marcha nupcial sonaba alto e inundaba las calles de los alrededores de Montmartre. El lujoso auto negro estaba estacionado delante de la Iglesia. Llevaba un enorme moño blanco en el techo y otros dos, más pequeños, a ambos lados en la parte delantera. Había una pequeña brisa que mecía las cintas suavemente.

La cola del vestido, recientemente acomodada por sor Catalina sobre la alfombra roja, llegaba desde la puerta hasta varios metros detrás de Rukia. El tul blanco cubría su rostro y era gracias a eso que nadie podía ver con claridad la expresión de la novia.

El peinado era un recogido sencillo con una pequeña tiara de plata incrustada con diamantes. Llevaba guantes blancos que le cubrían hasta la mitad del antebrazo. El vestido era largo y armado, de un blanco inmaculado, adornado con encajes sobre el corsé y detalles con perlas y brillantes en la falda. Cubría los hombros que la prenda dejaba al desnudo con una capa y la cola estaba sostenida en la base del corsé, en la espalda.

El ramo de rosas blancas era pequeño y redondo. A Rukia le transpiraban las manos y le temblaban las piernas. Toda su vida desde que la adoptaron había soñado con ese momento, de mejor o peor forma, pero era su destino.

Adentro, detrás de esas enormes puertas, estaría toda la élite de Paris aguardando por ella. La melodía se colaba en sus oídos. Miró a través del tul a Catalina, que sonreía con complicidad y volteó los ojos hacia su derecha, donde su hermano esperaba impaciente su reacción.

_Habían pasado tres días desde que volvió de Mitry Mori. Tres días desde que decidió dejar atrás a Ichigo para hacer lo que debía hacer. Inmediatamente después de lo que dijo dejó la casa de los Ishida, llevándose con dificultad la pintura, cabizbaja y seguida por Renji, que no pronunció palabra. En ese momento estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, pero después de esas terribles setenta y dos horas, no lo estaba tanto._

_Salió de su habitación en la mansión en París y cerró la puerta con llave. Pretendía que su hermano no viera el cuadro que aún permanecía envuelto y que no pensaba volver a ver jamás. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y suspiró, recostándose sobre la puerta. Cerró sus ojos un momento._

– _Rukia, debemos hablar – la voz de Byakuya la sorprendió, tanto que dio un pequeño salto. Lo miró buscando sus ojos, pero él la evitó._

_Bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Sólo se oían sus pasos en los peldaños de madera. Rukia siguió a su hermano a la biblioteca, que era enorme y a su vez, cálida. La luz del sol se colaba por un ventanal que llegaba desde el techo hasta el piso y cubría varios metros de ancho sobre la pared. Sabía que ese ambiente era para Byakuya una especie de santuario y que su padre lo amaba, más que a ninguna otra parte de la casa._

– _Siéntate – le ordenó y esperó a que ella lo hiciera para sentarse él mismo en uno de los cuatro sillones al estilo Luis XV que había, rodeando una pequeña mesa. – ¿Por qué fuiste a Mitry Mori y no regresaste cuando me dijiste? – preguntó él, intentando sonar tranquilo. Rukia no sabía qué contestar. Se sorprendió por la pregunta._

– _Es… – dudó. – Es que necesitaba tiempo_

– _Eso ya lo sé – la miró fríamente. – Quiero que me digas el verdadero motivo por el que fuiste – tomó una taza con té que había sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo. – Ulquiorra me informó sobre un hombre que te invitó a ir allí hace algunos días – volvió a dar otro sorbo. Rukia tragó saliva con dificultad. Contuvo su respiración un momento._

– _Byakuya… yo – lo miró, con una mirada intensa y sincera, y luego cerró sus ojos un instante. – Yo fui a despedirme de mi pasado para poder afrontar el presente y el futuro – el hombre dejó la taza sobre la mesa._

– _Entonces debo creer que no sucedió nada con ese hombre y que jamás volverá a aparecer en tu vida – afirmó con severidad._

– _Si, hermano. Él forma parte de mi pasado y nunca más volverá a aparecer en mi vida, en nuestra vida – Rukia no pudo evitar sentir una gran presión en el pecho que quería cerrarle la garganta. Byakuya se puso de pie y caminó hacia los libros que estaban sobre la pared de la derecha. Parecía buscar algo._

– _Rukia – la llamó y su tono había cambiado. – Cuando me casé – a la chica le pareció extraño que él hablara de aquello con ella en ese momento. Lo miró atentamente, – tuve que luchar contra todos, contra Padre y Madre, ¡hasta con la Iglesia! – Rukia frunció el ceño mirando la espalda de su hermano. – Porque Ella no era de familia rica ni tenía un apellido conocido. Era sólo una mujer de pueblo – sonrió pero Rukia no pudo verlo. – La conocí en Mitry Mori… – dijo con nostalgia._

– _Byakuya, yo… – susurró Rukia, pero se detuvo al volver a escuchar la voz de él._

– _Hisana me amó como a nada en el mundo y ella lo era todo para mí. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a quién sea y a hacer lo que fuese para casarme con ella y formar una familia – giró y miró a Rukia a los ojos. – Tú me dices que ese hombre forma parte de tu pasado, pero tuviste que verlo por última vez antes de olvidarlo sin despedirte. ¿Estás segura de que Abarai es aquel con quién quieres pasar al resto de tu vida? – a Rukia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apretó con fuerza los apoyabrazos._

– _Yo tengo que hacer lo correcto – se paró sin mirar a su hermano. – Y lo correcto es casarme con Renji_

Byakuya había intentado corroborar que ella estuviera convencida de lo que estaba por hacer. Sabía que era lo correcto y lo haría. Ichigo estaba en su pasado. Y también su Soledad.

_**Calles de París**_

Ichigo salió del hospital obligado por su padre. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? Amaba a Rukia, pero ella había decidido renunciar a él e irse con Renji. ¡No podía interferir! Pero, sin embargo, se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que la reclamaría como su mujer y nada podía modificar eso.

_Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella arqueó la espalda, logrando que la entrepierna de Ichigo se friccionara contra la suya. Gimió con fuerza y se zafó del agarre del chico, llevando sus manos a la espalda de él._

_Ichigo dejó de besarla y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Rukia, colocando su boca cerca de su oreja._

– _No seguiré más allá, no puedo hacer esto, no ahora… – dijo suavemente. Rukia no contestó. – Tú eres una Kuchiki, debo seguir las reglas… – sabía que iba a arrepentirse de decir eso, pero era lo mejor. No podía dañar su imagen, tenía que ganarla por las buenas, tenía que reclamarla como su mujer, pero no de esa forma._

– _Yo… – ¿qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Ichigo? ¿No era que iba a demostrarle que la amaba, que ella era su mujer? _

– _No digas nada. Serás mi mujer, lo prometo… No te dejaré nunca sola – se acercó y besó su cuello suavemente. – Porque te amo_

Caminó erráticamente durante un buen rato y logró escuchar a lo lejos la marcha nupcial. Inmediatamente quiso identificar el lugar donde estaba.

– Rukia… – susurró. Había llegado a Montmartre y no era lo que tenía planeado. Simplemente sus pies lo habían guiado allí. – No puedo… No puedo ir – se dijo a si mismo, apretando los puños con desesperación. La música cesó. Seguramente comenzaría la ceremonia y en pocos minutos la habría perdido para siempre.

Caminó rápido en dirección a la Iglesia y quedó estático frente a ella. Miró las puertas, que estaban cerradas y tragó saliva en seco. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de Rukia, su mujer de blanco, aquella que había encontrado al otro lado del bosque.

_**Dentro de la Iglesia Saint Pierre de Montmartre**_

Rukia atravesó la puerta tomada firmemente del brazo de su hermano, como si con eso pudiera encontrar la seguridad que anhelaba. Se sentía observada y no podía ni quería identificar a nadie. Las dudas y el recuerdo de Ichigo la perseguían y bombardeaban su mente. Por un instante pensó que su pintor estaría allí, esperando la oportunidad exacta para detener la boda y llevársela consigo, pero desechó aquello cuando miró a Renji, que la esperaba junto a su madre en el altar.

_Sor Catalina cepillaba el cabello negro con una sonrisa. Se sentía feliz porque su niña querida, aquella pequeña huérfana que una vez conoció se transformaría en una Señora en cuestión de horas. Miró a Rukia a través del espejo y la notó ensimismada en sus pensamientos, otra vez._

– _Hija, ¿qué sucede? – insistió con preguntas. Rukia estaba vestida sólo con su enagua y ya estaba maquillada levemente para la ceremonia. La tiara de plata estaba sobre la cómoda, junto a los aros que había elegido anteriormente. Eran pequeños, de plata y brillantes._

– _No es nada – dijo sin pensar, como si fuera un acto reflejo. Catalina gruñó._

– _No me mientas – la miró más intensamente. Rukia le devolvió la mirada a través del reflejo. – Cuéntame qué es lo que te tiene tan intranquila_

– _No debería sentirme así – dijo y miró a través del espejo la pintura. Catalina sonrió a medias._

– _¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto esa pintura? ¿La compraste? ¿O la obtuviste de alguna forma que no me has contado? – la joven bajó la vista._

– _Renji es un buen hombre y estoy segura de que todo irá bien con él – intentó sonreír pero no pudo. Catalina arrugó el ceño. – Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino yo misma, mis sentimientos_

– _¿Tus sentimientos? ¿No amas a Renji? – preguntó la religiosa a sabiendas de que la respuesta era negativa._

– _Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, pero no como a un novio o a un esposo… – miró a los ojos a la monja, con un dolor que podía partir. – Pero estoy enamorada de otro hombre_

Si, estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero estaba llegando al altar para unirse para siempre ante Dios con Renji. Ese era su deber, su propósito, su destino, para el cual había llegado al seno de la familia Kuchiki. Tenía que casarse por respeto, y por dignidad.

Renji la miraba con adoración. Era preciosa. La amaba más de lo que realmente pensaba y era justamente por eso que no podía permitir que arruinara su vida casándose en ese momento. No estaba seguro, pero sabía que todo, su vida, su futuro y el de Rukia dependía de lo que él hiciera en ese momento. Su madre lo tenía sujeto por el brazo, con cierta fuerza. Parecía entender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tocó la mano de su mamá con la suya y la apretó con firmeza, la señora sonrió.

Rukia llegó junto a Renji y Byakuya le cedió el brazo de la joven a su futuro marido. Lo miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole una seguridad que el pelirrojo no supo interpretar. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó que ella deslizara su pequeño brazo sobre el de él. Caminaron unos pocos pasos más y quedaron frente a frente con el Padre Ukitake que permanecía detrás del altar, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

– Estamos reunidos en la presencia de Dios, el Señor Juez, y estos testigos para confirmar ante el Todopoderoso el matrimonio entre este hombre y esta mujer – miró a cada uno de los dos a los ojos y continuó. – El matrimonio es un estado honroso instituido por Dios en el huerto del Edén. La Biblia dice que es honroso a todos el matrimonio y se le consagra como símbolo de la unión entre Cristo y su Iglesia. El matrimonio debe contraerse con reverencia y en el temor de Dios, considerando los fines para los cuales se ordenó, es decir para el compañerismo, el apoyo y el consuelo que los esposos deben tributarse recíprocamente mientras vivan. El matrimonio fue ordenado para continuar la sagrada institución de la familia y para que los hijos que son herencia del Señor sean criados en piedad y rectitud. El matrimonio contribuye también al bienestar de la sociedad y a transmitir mediante el buen orden familiar la pureza, la santidad y la verdad de generación en generación

Las palabras del Padre se escurrían en los oídos de Rukia. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, en Ichigo y en su soledad. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento? ¿Se habría quedado en Mitry Mori o estaría en París? ¿Habría considerado asistir a su boda? ¿Estaría pensando en reclamarla como suya en ese momento? Miró de reojo hacia ambos lados, comprobando que él no estuviese allí. Apretó con fuerza por un momento el brazo de Renji, que subió su mano y tomó la de ella, que aparecía por sobre su muñeca. Nunca dejó de mirar el rostro del sacerdote.

– Dios y Padre nuestro, no puede ser perfecto nuestro gozo si tú no lo perfeccionas. Falta algo sublime en nuestras horas más felices si no nos acompaña tu bendición. Te suplicamos, por lo tanto que disfrutemos del gozo de tu presencia divina – el Padre alzó sus manos. – Pedimos que la bendición de tu presencia sea una realidad en la vida de este hombre y de esta mujer que van a realizar este compromiso solemne delante de ti y de estos testigos de modo que el recuerdo de esta hora los fortalezca y los consuele en medio de todas las pruebas y todos los cambios del futuro. Llena de felicidad estos momentos, oh Señor, y sé con todos nosotros en esta hora, en el Nombre de tu hijo amado, Cristo Jesús, Amén

– Amén – se oyó en coro.

Nadie notó cuando la puerta se abrió sigilosamente. Ichigo, intentando llamar lo menos posible la atención, ingresó en la casa de Dios. Se quedó de pie, apoyado contra la pared del fondo, junto a la imagen de un santo. Allí estaba Rukia, dándole la espalda. La cola de su vestido era la más larga que había visto en toda su vida. Sonrió sin saber por qué. Estaba seguro de que a ella no le estaba gustando nada la situación. Lo mejor sería quedarse allí, quieto y callado. No sabía por qué había entrado y no estaba seguro de lo que hacía. Tampoco tenía el valor de interrumpir semejante ceremonia. Apretó los puños y continuó escuchando lo que el sacerdote de cabello blanco decía.

– Hoy, delante de Dios, han venido aquí para presentar su Santa Unión frente a la Congregación con los santos vínculos del matrimonio. Esto representa un paso serio y solemne donde se toman el uno al otro a fin de afrontar las circunstancias que se les presentan, sea en la riqueza o en la pobreza, en gozo o en tristeza, en salud o enfermedad, en todo lo que la vida da y en todo lo que quita y serán el uno al otro fiel, esposo y esposa según lo ordenado por Dios hasta que la muerte los separe. Oigan la Palabra de Dios escrita para su instrucción y para que tengan luz en su camino

El ministro que había sido designado para leer los pasajes bíblicos de ese día subió a un pequeño pedestal que se hallaba a la derecha del altar y el sacerdote lo miró atentamente. Las lecturas pasaron desapercibidas por Rukia, que sólo se mantuvo ensimismada en sus recuerdos.

La atención volvió a los novios. El Padre Ukitake mantuvo el silencio por varios segundos, dirigiendo su mirada a Renji. Renji era consciente de que primero debía pronunciar él los votos matrimoniales, pero el sacerdote se tomó el atrevimiento de dirigirse primero a ella.

– Rukia, ¿prometes delante de Dios y de estos testigos que tomarás a Renji por tu legítimo esposo, para vivir con él conforme a lo ordenado por Dios en el Santo estado del matrimonio? ¿Prometes amarlo, honrarlo, respetarlo, ayudarlo y cuidarlo en tiempo de enfermedad y de salud, en prosperidad y en adversidad, y mantenerte fiel a él mientras vivan los dos? – Rukia lo miró a los ojos a través del tul que cubría su rostro.

– Si – dijo sin dudarlo un instante. – Lo prometo – el dolor se apoderó del pecho de Ichigo que había mantenido esperanzas de que ella fuera la que desistiera de esa absurda unión. Pero ella había aceptado, lo había hecho por segunda vez. Lo había dejado solo nuevamente, llevándoselo todo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo volver al pasado, a su bosque de robles, a sentirse pleno junto a ella. Pero sólo logró seguir escuchando los votos matrimoniales.

– Renji, ¿prometes delante de Dios y de estos testigos que tomarás a Rukia por tu legítima esposa para vivir con ella conforme a lo ordenado por Dios, en el santo estado del matrimonio? ¿Prometes amarla, honrarla, consolarla y protegerla en tiempo de enfermedad y de salud, en prosperidad y en adversidad, y mantenerte fiel a ella mientras vivan los dos? – Renji lo miró firmemente, apretó los dientes un momento. Ese era el momento clave, en el que debía decidir. Rukia había aceptado sin vacilar, pero él, él no podía dejar que todo lo que vivieran después sea ficticio y vacío. Abrió levemente la boca, el sacerdote lo miró serio. Ichigo miró la escena nuevamente.

– No. No puedo aceptar esto

* * *

(1) Actor de la época.

(2) Padre de Byakuya Kuchiki, hijo de Ginrei Kuchiki.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por haber leído este capítulo, junto a todos los anteriores. Agradecerles a los "viejos" seguidores de esta historia, a los nuevos que se engancharon hace poco y a los que hoy leyeron. **

**Ahora si quiero contarles que este es el último capítulo. El próximo es el epílogo. Seguramente descubran que aquí quedaron varios cabos sueltos que en el próximo (14. Epílogo) se atarán y todo les cerrará como corresponde. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y pido disculpas por la tardanza en terminarla. Estoy segura que antes de fin de año subo el epílogo.**

**Arigatou, MaryJu chan**


End file.
